Le jour ou ma vie a basculé
by Mamz'elle Hofenung
Summary: Et soudain, je me retrouve pris au piège. Mes ailes sont collées contre mon corps sans que je puisse les en détacher. Je me débats avec rage mais rien n'y fait. Brusquement privé de ma capacité de voler, je me mets à tomber.
1. Chapitre 1 : La chute

**Hi everybody ! Me voilà avec une idée de fanfiction que j'ai pondue en soirée. L'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps alors il fallait que ça sorte. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça va donner mais je devais l'écrire. La question est : Dois-je la poursuivre ou m'arrêter là ? Au plaisir et à bientôt :) (Si vous voulez plus d'informations sur moi ou mes fanfictions, allez faire un tour sur mon profil ! Il n'attend que vous !)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La chute**

Au loin, une île se dresse, en admettant bien sûr que ce bout de caillou flottant mérite la nomination d'île… Il y gèle la moitié de l'année et y règne un froid abominable mais nous y retournons, génération après génération car c'est l'endroit parfait pour trouver de la nourriture.

Le seul problème, c'est les bestioles… L'île est infestée de petites choses fragiles mais néanmoins très têtues : Des humains. Beaucoup des nôtres les appellent les « sans-écailles » et j'avoue trouver ce surnom parfaitement adapté. Si encore ils avaient eu des poils leur couvrant tout le corps mais non ! La seule fourrure qu'ils aient se trouve sur leur tête et parfois sur leur menton. Leur peau fine et rosée est vraiment étrange. On dirait des sortes de vers de terre… En beaucoup plus laids et bien plus effrayants bien sûr… Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple sans eux ! Mais les humains ne comprennent rien, ils ne veulent pas changer. C'est ainsi que, depuis des centaines d'années, nous nous livrons à un sanglant combat. Les plus âgés disent que nous ne pouvons rien y faire et que, quoiqu'il advienne, nous devons tout faire pour survivre. Nous devons protéger les nôtres.

Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à mes frères qui volent tout autour de moi. Ils sont déterminés. En même temps, comment ne pourrions-nous pas l'être en sachant pertinemment ce qui nous attend si nous ne rapportons pas à manger ? Je pousse un grognement anxieux et essaie de me concentrer sur ma mission : Distraire les humains le temps que mes frères rapportent assez de butin pour nourrir la reine. C'est seulement mon quatrième raid chez les sans-écailles et, comme d'habitude, je suis un peu stressé. A chaque attaque, nous perdons l'un des nôtres et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je pourrais être le prochain. J'évite doucement les géants humains de pierre qui bordent l'île et laisse échapper un grondement craintif. Le feu qui brule dans leur bouche et leurs immenses dents me terrifient. Quelle idée de bâtir de tels monstres !

Sinnavild me bouscule en passant devant et se prépare à attaquer. Impossible de le retenir. Comme il est particulièrement violent, nous ne sommes pas en très bon termes. Nos contacts se limitent au strict nécessaire. Il ne tient jamais compte de nos plans, préférant en faire à sa tête. Dès qu'une bagarre se prépare, il est toujours le premier sur les lieux et le dernier à repartir alors lors d'une incursion, je ne vous raconte pas le carnage ! Je ne l'ai jamais dit mais je pense fortement qu'un jour, cette façon d'être lui coûtera la vie… Il parle peu mais quand il s'agit de se vanter, il est hélas intarissable… C'est un dragon fort et puissant comme tous ceux de son espèce. Son dos est parcouru de longues épines et son corps rouge et orange rayé de noir donne l'impression qu'il est en flammes.

Soudain, au milieu d'une nappe de brouillard, le village des humains apparait. Nous, dragons, vivons dans des grottes, dans des forêts, dans la terre ou sous la surfaces des eaux mais les sans-écailles, eux, se construisent des sortes de nids fermés tout en bois qu'ils appellent « huttes ».

Dès que Sinnavild voit le village, il plonge vers lui et, tendant ses immenses serres en avant, attrape un mouton qui broutait tranquillement, ignorant qu'il s'agissait là de son dernier repas. Sinnavild ayant donné le signal, mes frères se précipitent vers les huttes en dévastant tout sur leur passage. Pour le moment, je reste là. J'attends patiemment que ce soit à mon tour de jouer. En bas, les sans-écailles sortent de leurs maisons et commencent à s'agiter en hurlant. Rapidement, leur village se retrouve à feu et à sang. En tournant la tête, j'aperçois un groupe de dragons à la queue épineuse brulant impitoyablement une maison dont les habitants avaient fui depuis bien longtemps. Un peu plus loin, je distingue un dragon pataud et sympathique arrachant un séchoir à poissons. C'est God ! Je reconnaitrais ces écailles entre milles. Il a beau ne pas beaucoup se dépenser, il fait toujours de sacrés dégâts. Je dresse une oreille puis lève les yeux vers une hutte dont s'échappe un épais gaz verdâtre et puis tout à coup, BAOUM ! Tage et Gnist font vraiment du bon travail. Je souffle l'air de mes naseaux. Ça y est. C'est à moi. Je monte aussi haut que je le peux dans le ciel nocturne et, tandis que Sinnavild se fait labourer le museau par le chef des sans-écailles, je plonge vers une arme terrible faisant des ravages chez les nôtres. Les humains la nomment : catapulte. Sentir le vent sous mes ailes est tout simplement merveilleux. Je suis totalement ivre de vitesse, de cette montée soudaine d'énergie qui me vient lorsque je me laisse tomber. Plus rien ne peut m'arrêter. J'entrouvre doucement ma gueule, les yeux fixés sur mon objectif. Plus le sol se rapproche et plus le bruit strident qui m'accompagne à chaque descente s'intensifie. La catapulte n'était plus qu'à deux cent mètres. J'ouvre complètement la gueule et crache une boule de plasma qui la pulvérise dans un fracas assourdissant. Mon forfait commis, je disparais rapidement dans l'obscurité. Les vikings contemplent leur arme en retenant leur souffle, comme s'ils étaient pétrifiés. Même si je n'en parlais pas aux autres, je m'enorgueillissais intérieurement qu'aucun humain ne m'ai jamais vu. Englouti par cette nuit divine, je remonte puis me laisse de nouveau tomber. J'ouvre la gueule et explose une tour de garde avec une redoutable efficacité. Trop concentré sur ma nouvelle cible, je ne remarque pas que quelque chose s'approche de moi. Et soudain, je me retrouve pris au piège. Mes ailes sont collées contre mon corps sans que je puisse les en détacher. Je me débats avec rage mais rien n'y fait. Brusquement privé de ma capacité de voler, je me mets à tomber. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? J'essaie de mordre les cordes qui m'entourent sans succès. Je pousse un rugissement de terreur et voit, horrifié, que je m'éloigne de mes frères. Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus forte et rapide. Le sol est proche, beaucoup trop proche. Je redouble d'effort et réussi à déplier une aile. Je relève la tête et voit que je me dirige tout droit vers une forêt. Il est trop tard. Instinctivement, je baisse la tête et me prépare mentalement à l'atterrissage. Ça allait être douloureux. Je m'enfonce aussitôt dans les sapins dont les branches me giflent furieusement les cuisses et le ventre. Et, alors que je crois que le cauchemar est fini, je percute violemment un arbre puis m'enfonce brutalement dans le sol, créant une tranchée de terre sur mon passage. J'échoue quelques mètres plus loin en rugissant de douleur. Je me suis arraché quelque chose… Je continue de hurler à la mort sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Tout ce que j'ai envie est de me taper la tête dans les rochers tellement la souffrance est atroce. Je secoue ma queue comme un fou puis m'aperçoit de quelque chose d'étrange. Je bouge mon aileron gauche puis essaie de bouger le droit. Rien. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne sens rien ? Et pourquoi est-ce j'ai l'impression qu'on me torture ? Paniqué, je me retourne et constate, épouvanté, que mon aileron a disparu. C'est impossible… Non… Je continue de rugir, espérant que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar et que les autres vont m'entendre et venir me récupérer mais personne ne vient. Petit à petit, le ciel s'éclaircit. Les nuages deviennent rosés et le soleil se pointe timidement au dessus de la cime des arbres. Vaincu par la tristesse et la douleur, je renverse ma tête sur le sol et sombre dans le sommeil.


	2. Chapitre 2 Pris au piège

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci de vos commentaires si encourageant ! Grâce à ceux-ci, j'ai décidé de poursuivre l'histoire.**

 **OhanaStitch** **:** Merci, vraiment merci. Ça me fait très plaisir .

 **Ilovechips4ever** **:** J'ai ma petite idée pour la suite mais, pour le moment, je ne préfère pas en dire plus ). Ça dépendra de mon inspiration :D. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter ! J'ai bondi en l'air lorsque j'ai vu que j'avais déjà une critique !

 **PutMoneyInThyPurse** **:** Thanks of your review ! I have a level of english medium, so I wish you the welcome to the club ah ah ah ! I'm going to try to get by as I can for answer to you :D. Thank lot of for this review ! It's warm me to my heart. I hope see you again soon !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Pris au piège**

Je grogne légèrement. Quelque chose vient de s'appuyer sur ma patte. Je le repousse du coude et décide de l'ignorer, bien trop épuisé pour me lever. J'essaie de me rendormir mais n'y arrive pas. Je sens une présence près de moi. Ma respiration se fait aussitôt rapide et haletante. Cette odeur flottant dans l'air m'est affreusement familière et me panique. Un humain… J'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Il est là, jute devant moi et me menace de sa dague. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. J'ai horriblement peur. Mes pupilles ne sont plus que des fentes. Je le regarde fixement, épouvanté, tout en émettant de petits grondements terrifiés que je ne peux retenir. Il est bien maigre et bien petit pour un sans-écaille… Il s'agit sûrement d'un jeune… Il est encore plus laid que tous les humains que j'ai pu admirer…

« Je vais te tuer, dragon. Et après, je prendrai ton cœur et je le ramènerai à mon père. » Déclare-t-il en tenant fermement son arme entre ses poings.

Il a beau être maigrichon, ses propos me glacent le sang. Quel que soit leur âge, ils paraissent n'avoir qu'un seul but : Tuer. Je suis horrifié. A peine sorti de l'œuf, ces curieuses créatures veulent déjà nous égorger de leurs petites mains potelées… Ce sont des monstres…

« Je suis un viking… » Murmure-t-il comme pour se donner du courage.

Je le sais… Ne t'en fais pas pour ça… Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me laisse partir.

« JE SUIS UN VIKING ! » M'hurle-t-il.

Je continue de le fixer, le suppliant du regard de m'épargner. Je pousse un grondement implorant mais il ne me regarde pas. Peut-il seulement comprendre ? Il lève sa dague en l'air et ferme les yeux tout en mordant ses lèvres rosées. Il est prêt à m'achever. Il rouvre doucement un œil et me regarde. Je le dévisage avec la même intensité qu'il y a quelques minutes. Je t'en prie… Il détourne la tête et lève sa dague encore plus haut.

Je finis par me résigner. Je ne le ferai pas changer d'avis. C'est un « viking » comme il s'était si bien égosillé à le dire. Il m'avait clairement fait sentir sa supériorité. Il ramènerait mon cœur à son père et prouverait ainsi sa bravoure. Je ferme les yeux et laisse retomber ma tête sur le sol. Ça y est. C'est la fin… Je n'avais jamais songé à ma mort… Dans mon ivresse juvénile, je pensais réussir à survivre au milieu de cette sanglante bataille mais c'était vraiment stupide et présomptueux de ma part… Je suis loin d'avoir l'expérience de God ou la taille de Sinnavild… Oui, j'avais cru être invincible parce que j'étais un des derniers de mon espèce et que j'avais droit à un peu de respect de la part de certains dragons. Je me croyais immortel parce qu'aucun humain ne m'avait jamais vu… Et dire que c'est ce gringalet qui va m'abattre… Je suis une honte pour tous les dragons…

« J'ai fait ça… » Souffle-t-il.

C'est donc toi qui m'as si sauvagement mutilé ? C'est toi qui m'a cloué au sol de manière aussi barbare ? Tout est donc de ta faute ! De toute façon, quelle importance est-ce que ça a maintenant ? Je continue de respirer fortement, sentant mort approcher mais soudain, j'entends le bruit d'une lame suivi d'un craquement sec. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et voit le jeune sans-écaille s'affairant à couper les cordes qui me retiennent prisonnier. Les liens entourant mes pattes arrière se relâchent. Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Peu importe, je suis libre. Guidé par la peur, je bondis sur l'humain, pose ma puissante patte sur son torse et le bloque rapidement contre un gros rocher. Mes yeux sont plantés dans les siens. Il est terrorisé. Il essaie de fuir, affolé mais ne peut pas. Enfin, il comprend ce que je ressentais quand j'étais empêtré dans ces cordes. Oui, il voit ce que ça fait d'être tout près de la mort. Je le hais du plus profond de mon être. Je suis condamné et je le sais. Il mériterait la mort mais quelque chose m'empêche de mettre fin à ses jours. Les anciens répètent souvent qu'un humain essaiera dans tous les cas, absolument tous les cas, de vous tuer alors pourquoi pas lui ? Il m'avait libéré. Je choisis donc de lui laisser la vie sauve mais décide de lui donner un avertissement qui lui ôtera le goût de s'attaquer à moi. Je me recule un peu et, reprenant mon souffle, rugit aussi fort que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Alors que le chétif sans-écaille est encore plaqué au sol, je m'enfuis brusquement et passe au travers d'un arbre. J'essaie de prendre mon envol mais me cogne lamentablement contre un piton rocheux. Je laisse échapper un rugissement douloureux puis plane pendant quelques secondes avant de m'écraser dans les fourrés. Sans mon aileron pour me diriger, impossible d'aller bien loin mais je refuse de désespérer. Si je reste à terre, je suis un dragon mort. Je jette un œil derrière moi afin d'être sûr que le sans-écaille ne me suit pas et continue ma course. Je saute sur un tronc d'arbre et volète un instant pour finir par me râper le flanc contre une pierre rugueuse. Je secoue la tête et réessaie, encore et encore sans parvenir à me hisser dans les airs comme je le faisais avant. Peut-être qu'en prenant un peu d'élan… Je recule un peu puis me met à courir aussi vite que je le peux. Je déploie mes ailes et me sépare du sol mousseux de la forêt. Pour le moment, tout va bien. Je me relance sur une vieille souche afin d'augmenter mon altitude. Hélas, je perds rapidement l'équilibre et commence à voler de façon très chaotique. Je me frappe dans un arbre puis un autre et aperçoit trop tard que je me dirige tout droit vers un ravin. J'essaie de virer mais ça ne sert à rien. Je ne me contrôle plus. Je mets mes ailes face au vent afin de me freiner ce qui fonctionne un peu mais pas assez pour arrêter mon puissant élan. Je me pose comme je le peux et essaie de me ralentir en enfonçant mes griffes dans le sol. Voyant que le gouffre se rapproche, je décide de tenter d'atteindre l'autre côté. Je déploie mes ailes et m'envole. J'évite de justesse la cime des arbres et tends mes pattes en avant pour agripper la roche. J'y suis presque. Vite… Encore un petit effort... Je me sens faillir... Ma queue m'entraîne mais je résiste. Malheureusement, je ne peux lutter bien longtemps et tourne brutalement à droite puis à gauche. Je perds de l'altitude. Je pose mes pattes de l'autre côté et constate, paniqué, que je n'ai aucune prise sur les rochers. J'essaie de me rattraper mais glisse et me racle le ventre contre les parois du trou. Je ne pourrais plus atteindre le sommet de cette façon… Autant essayer autrement… Je plane jusqu'au sol et examine attentivement les environs. Partout où je regarde, de hauts murs de pierres me dominent. Je me trouve dans une sorte de cuvette naturelle avec un charmant lac en son milieu bordé de sapins d'un beau vert sombre. Bien vite, je me rends amèrement compte que le seul moyen de s'échapper de cette prison de verdure est de voler. Je suis pris au piège. Refusant d'abandonner, je déplie mes ailes et m'envole. Ça y est ! Je vois le sommet ! Mais avant que je ne puisse agripper le bord du gouffre, ma queue m'emporte brusquement dans la direction contraire. Partir s'annonce visiblement plus difficile que prévu… Je tombe près du lac et aperçoit la silhouette éphémère d'un poisson. Au moins, je ne mourrai pas de faim…


	3. Chapitre 3 : Aucune haine

**Hi everybody ! J'ai déjà 64 visiteurs, 108 vues et 4 commentaires pour les deux chapitres de cette histoire alors que ça fait seulement neuf jours qu'elle est sortie ! Merci à vous tous ! Vous avez même dépassé le nombre de visiteurs de ma plus grosse et toute première fanfiction : « Au-delà des mots » (55 visiteurs)**

 **Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 3 ).**

 **Merci** **Ilovechips4ever de ta review ! Ta critique constructive m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te répondre :D.**

 **Je vous confie un petit quelque chose pour la suite : Avez-vous remarqué que lorsqu'on voit Harold avec Krokmou, c'est en journée et que bien souvent, il ne rentre que la nuit ? ça sous-entend qu'Harold passe parfois des journées entières avec Krokmou mais que certaines scènes sont passées sous-silence parce qu'elles ne sont pas utiles. Mais comme nous sommes dans une fanfiction, tout est permis, non ?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Aucune haine**

La nuit tombe et je suis toujours coincé au fond de ce gouffre. A chaque fois, je manque de peu d'y arriver mais je finis toujours par retomber. Ça semble sans espoir. La lune illumine désormais de sa lumière blanche la cuvette ou je suis prisonnier. Au loin, j'aperçois quelques grosses pierres formant un monticule pouvant facilement être escaladé. Et au-dessus de celles-ci, un étroit passage menant tout droit à la forêt. Si j'arrive à sauter assez haut, je suis libre. Je me dirige en me dandinant vers les rochers et bondis sur le premier. Je m'agrippe à une racine avec mes griffes et, puisant dans mes dernières forces, saute sur le second rocher, bien plus haut que son prédécesseur. Ça y est, je le tiens ! J'essaie de me hisser mais je sens mes griffes glisser. Non, non, non… Je prends un peu d'élan et mets ma deuxième patte sur la pierre. Je continue de glisser. J'essaie de me rattraper comme je le peux mais finis par lâcher et m'écroule sur le sol. Je m'ébroue et bondis de nouveau sur le rocher. Je saute et m'agrippe désespérément à un petit arbre qui ne tarde pas à craquer sous mon poids. Je rugis agacé et retombe à terre. Enragé, je me relance à l'assaut du monticule. Je bondis sur le premier rocher puis sur le deuxième et le troisième. Je déplie mes ailes et m'envole. J'y suis presque ! Mais tout à coup, je me frappe violemment dans une grosse pierre et retombe brusquement. Je fais un bref roulé-boulé dans un champ de fougère, me cogne dans une épaisse racine et m'effondre près du lac en poussant un rugissement de douleur. J'ai sûrement perdu quelques écailles là-haut… En plus de mon aileron manquant, ça fait bien assez de blessures pour aujourd'hui… Mes forces commencent à m'abandonner et ma raison aussi... Autant réessayer demain…

J'ouvre la gueule et crache d'intenses flammes bleues sur le sol. Je les piétine un peu puis me couche dessus. Je ramène ma queue près de ma tête et observe avec amertume mon aileron restant. Je ne serais plus jamais le même qu'avant… Soudain, au loin, j'entends un rugissement. Je me relève aussitôt et dresse les oreilles en fixant de mes grands yeux le ciel nocturne. J'aperçois un groupe de dragon survolant la forêt. J'émets immédiatement un cri fort destiné à attirer leur attention. Je suis là ! Regardez-moi ! Je gesticule dans tous les sens et continue de rugir. Vous m'avez oublié ! Rien. Les dragons disparaissent dans les nuages et moi je reste là, seul, sans personne pour m'aider. J'émets un dernier cri en espérant qu'ils reviennent mais seules les étoiles me tiennent compagnie. Je suis là… Je retourne me coucher, profondément abattu.

Le lendemain, je me réveille alors que l'aube se lève seulement. Une légère brise me caresse le museau. Les nuages rosés, doux et cotonneux me donnent envie de les rejoindre mais je sais pertinemment que je ne peux plus. Je pousse un cri de rage puis me calme. Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Je déplie mes ailes et tente un nouvel essai qui se solde bien évidemment un échec cuisant. Je retombe sur l'autre rive du lac. C'est pas vrai… Je ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment ! Je dois m'en aller ! Je dois voler ! Je tire sur mes ailes autant que je le peux et griffe la paroi rocheuse en espérant avoir une prise quelque part. Encore raté. Le temps passe impitoyablement sans que je réussisse à m'échapper. Une légère brume entoure le soleil désormais bien haut dans le ciel. Je tente encore une fois de sortir grâce au petit monticule de pierres ou j'ai laissé quelques écailles le jour précédent. Sans même bondir sur les trois premiers, j'ouvre grand mes ailes et saute bien plus haut que ceux-ci. Je griffe la paroi avec rage mais vois bien que je n'arrive pas à monter. Je me laisse tomber, plane brièvement au dessus du petit lac et me pose sur l'autre rive. Je me secoue un peu et recommence aussitôt. Je bondis sur un tronc d'arbre et décolle. Mais alors que je vois enfin le sommet, ma queue m'entraîne et je tombe en poussant un long rugissement désespéré. Je me pose et, m'élevant un peu, essaie de gravir les rochers mousseux qui forment ma prison. Je m'écrase encore. C'est à croire que je ne sortirai jamais ! Énervé, je crache une boule de plasma qui explose l'herbe à deux mètres de moi. L'endroit de l'impact et fumant et noir. Je le regarde en respirant bruyamment et sens ma rage s'envoler. Comme je me suis un peu défoulé, je me sens plus apaisé. Je décide donc de recommencer. Rapidement, je déplie mes ailes et m'écroule à nouveau près du lac. J'ai horriblement mal aux ailes et au dos. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois le dos d'un poisson fugace émergeant de l'eau puis disparaissant aussitôt. Je m'approche prudemment du lac en sentant mon instinct de prédateur refaire surface. Je m'aplatis au bord et guette les poissons qui me serviront de repas. Je plonge brusquement la gueule dans l'eau et essaie d'en attraper un sur la droite qui fuit aussitôt. Promptement, je me rabats sur un autre à gauche mais ne réussi pas à l'attraper. Déçu et fatigué, je sors lentement la tête du lac et me couche sur ma patte avant. Soudain, droit devant moi, je vois quelque chose qui tombe. On dirait un bout de bois... Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est... Automatiquement, je me redresse sur mes pattes et lève les yeux. Là-haut, perché sur le monticule de pierres que j'essaie vainement de franchir, le sans-écaille qui m'a mutilé. Je le fixe d'un œil méfiant. Est-il là pour m'achever avec d'autres hommes de son village ? Ça n'a pas l'air… Il est seul… Il m'observe comme fasciné. Il se redresse légèrement et incline la tête sur le côté. Vu comme ça, il n'a pas vraiment l'air dangereux. Il ne porte ni bouclier, ni casque et ne semble pas non plus porter d'arme. Quel étrange humain… Ses yeux sont plantés dans les miens et, pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne discerne aucune haine dans son regard. Quelque peu rassuré et curieux, je répète son geste mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je refuse de baisser ma garde. J'ai étrangement envie d'en savoir plus sur ce sans-écaille. Il me dévisage encore quelques secondes puis s'enfuit dans la forêt. J'ai envie de penser : « Bon débarras ! » mais en même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander : « pourquoi est-il revenu ? » et « est-ce qu'il me rendra encore visite ? ».

Au lieu de m'égratigner d'avantage, je choisis de passer le reste de mon ennuyante journée en attrapant quelques poissons pour mon estomac qui crie famine. J'en avale goulument deux qui sillonnaient imprudemment la surface. Franchement, je suis vexé que, même avec un prédateur comme moi dans les parages, ils prennent de tels risques…

En soirée, je sursaute brusquement en entendant un fort et soudain grondement. Un orage se prépare. La pluie ne tarde pas à arriver. Au départ, les quelques gouttes glissant sur mes ailes ne me dérangent pas. Tranquillement, je continue de pêcher. Mais bientôt, les gouttes se font plus grosses et plus fréquentes. Rapidement, c'est une véritable tempête qui se déclare. Les éclairs zèbrent le ciel dans un fracas assourdissant. Apeuré, je me réfugie entre deux arbres, protégés par un immense rocher. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve dehors en plein orage. D'habitude, je suis avec les autres, sur notre île, bien à l'abri dans notre nid. Enfin… « Bien à l'abri », c'est assez relatif… Avec une reine aussi cruelle que la nôtre, difficile d'être en sécurité bien longtemps…

Néanmoins, je me souviens avec tendresse de ces instants où je n'étais encore qu'un dragonnet. Lorsque l'orage grondait au dehors, j'allais toujours me réfugier sous les douces et belles ailes d'Ivalia. Les humains nomment son espèce : « dragon vipère » et je ne l'ai jamais compris. Ivalia n'avait rien d'une vipère. Elle était douce et aimante et rapportait toujours les meilleures proies pour le monstre qui nous gouverne. Malheureusement, un jour, elle a été blessée. Une flèche avait percé son flan. Elle avait ignoré la douleur et était rentrée au nid avec un vieux mouton qui n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. Dans son état, elle avait fait le maximum. Hélas, la reine n'avait pas été de cet avis. Ivalia avait lâché son offrande dans le puits fumant ou la laide créature était tapie. Elle allait nous rejoindre, moi et Ofell, sa fille quand tout à coup, d'immenses mâchoires se sont refermées sur elle. Le présent n'avait pas suffi au monstre et personne ne s'était opposé, non personne. Ivalia n'avait pas mérité ça… Rien que d'y penser, mes pupilles se rétrécissent avec le sentiment d'un danger imminent...

Quelque part, je suis content d'avoir échoué ici. Si j'étais rentré, peut-être que je me serais fait dévoré moi aussi. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais trop rien… Elle aurait sûrement trouvé une raison… Je réalise que je suis libre… Libre de son emprise et qu'une fois sorti de ce trou, je ne serais pas obligé de retourner dans cet enfer étouffant de fumée et de gémissements. Et ici, elle ne peut rien me faire, ni même me poursuivre. Elle est si grosse et si pataude ! Je me demande même si elle est encore capable de voler… Finalement, la fraicheur qu'apporte la pluie n'est pas si désagréable. Je me sens bien, ici, couché dans l'herbe mouillée. Et dès que je serai sorti, j'irai explorer le monde. A quatre pattes, ça va être dur mais je trouverai un moyen. Néanmoins, je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir mon cœur se serrer. Mes frères, eux, n'ont pas cette chance que j'ai… Ils sont encore coincés là-bas… Ils attendent peut-être que quelqu'un viennent les libérer mais c'est sans espoir… J'ignore totalement comment faire. Je me rends amèrement compte que je ne peux plus rien pour eux…


	4. Chapitre 4 : Tisser des liens

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous vous portez bien malgré ce rude hiver ! Hé, oui ! C'est que c'est la saison des grippes, gastros, rhumes etc… En ce moment !**

 **Merci Matounet de ton commentaire ). Et merci à Lloverchips4ever également :D.**

 **Je profite de la publication du chapitre 4 pour vous dévoiler (Avant que l'auteur ne me jette des pierres ah ah ah) que je me suis un peu inspirée de la fanfiction « La guerre des titans » de Gaelle Dragon pour écrire celle-ci. Bien sûr, l'idée a mijoté et j'en ai fabriqué ma petite concotion mais si vous trouvez des ressemblances entre nos deux histoires, c'est normal et je tenais à être honnête avec vous** **. ( Parce qu'après, il y en a toujours pour dire qu'on a plagier l'idée et gna gna gna et gna gna gna alors que ça n'est pas du tout le cas. Si il y a bien une chose dont j'ai horreur, c'est le plagiat ! Quoi de pire pour un auteur que de se faire voler ses créations ? ) Après, aucune idée ne nous appartient vraiment. Elle peut être tournée dans tous les sens à condition que ça soit original, pas vrai ? Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fanfiction ou Harold trouve d'autres furies nocturnes. Les auteurs pourraient se faire la guerre pendant des siècles mais finalement, chacun y va de sa petite idée et ce qui est génial après, c'est que l'histoire nous ressemble ! Et chacune est différente. Par exemple, ma fanfiction se centre sur le premier film avec Krokmou alors que celle dont je me suis inspirée se situe avant. Si vous y jetez un coup d'œil, je suis sûre que vous trouverez d'autres différences ).**

 **Voili, voilou. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas décroché en cours de lecture je vous remercie et espère que vous continuerez à suivre ma fic ).**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Tisser des liens**

 _La nuit est enfin tombée. La lune est belle et le vent est doux. J'ai un peu peur mais hâte en même temps. Cette nuit est celle de mon tout premier vol. Je me suis bien sûr entraîné à planer mais seulement sur de courtes distances. J'espère que j'aurai le courage de sauter de cette fameuse falaise ou je suis censé me laisser porter par mes ailes. Notre famille vit près d'un grand lac. Nous avons choisi de nous y installer car il abonde en poisson et donc, nous n'avons pas beaucoup besoin de nous éloigner pour nous nourrir. J'aimais bien notre nid d'avant, celui entre les montagnes mais nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de fuir. Ma mère m'a tenu entre ses griffes tout le long du voyage. Chaque jour qui passe, nous remontons un peu plus vers le nord à cause de cet homme qui nous traque. Mes parents ont causé de fameux dégâts a ses machines de guerre et ont presque anéanti toute sa flotte mais il est armé d'une volonté de fer. Il ne renonce jamais. Nous savons tous ce qu'il veut : Il a jeté son dévolu sur nous car nous sommes les dragons les plus puissants et les plus rares. S'il nous rattrape, il nous tuera sans aucune pitié puis se vêtira de notre peau pour se faire respecter auprès des siens. Nous l'avons également entendu dire qu'il avait un autre atout dans son jeu mais nous ignorons de quoi il s'agit. Il pense ainsi devenir le maître du monde. Avant, nous ne nous préoccupions pas des affaires des sans-écailles. Nous nous disions : « Qu'ils se battent entre eux et nous laissent tranquilles » mais maintenant, nous sommes en danger et nous sommes forcés de nous abaisser au niveau de leur monde. Pour le moment, cela fait environ deux mois que nous sommes tranquilles. Comme nous sommes méfiants, nous préférons ne pas avoir de voisin et nous tenons en respect ceux qui essaient de s'approcher de notre clairière. Un jour, de drôles de dragons à quatre ailes ont tenté de nous chasser. Apparemment, notre nouveau territoire était le leur mais il n'était pas question de le leur redonner. Ils avaient la particularité de n'avoir aucun angle mort car leurs yeux pouvaient pivoter dans tous les sens. Ils nous ont jeté des boules enflammées avec leurs queues pour nous impressionner mais aussitôt, mes parents ont ripostés. Ils les ont poursuivis et, grâce à leur vitesse nettement supérieure, ont réussi à les blesser. Mon père en a touché deux avec un tir de plasma et ma mère a violemment mordu l'aile d'un qui avait essayé de me croquer. Ensuite, elle avait planté ses crocs dans sa gorge mais ne l'avait pas achevé afin qu'il puisse faire passer le message a ses acolytes. On ne toucherait pas à son bébé et on ne la ferait pas partir d'ici non plus. Le dragon s'est envolé, grièvement blessé et a prit la fuite avec ses compagnons. Ensuite, nous avons poussé un fort rugissement à l'unisson pour bien faire comprendre que ce territoire était désormais le nôtre. Depuis ce jour, plus aucun dragon n'a osé nous défier. Je prends mon inspiration et me rends au bord de la falaise. Mes grands yeux perçant aisément l'obscurité, il m'est très facile de voir ou je me dirige. Je regarde en bas et admire les vagues s'écraser contre les rochers._

 _« C'est l'heure. » Annonce fièrement mon père._

 _Je me retourne et le voit, le torse bombé, ma mère assise fidèlement à ses côtés. Je les observe tendrement puis déplie mes ailes. Le vent s'engouffre sous celles-ci me procurant aussitôt un incroyable bonheur. C'est le moment. Sans perdre un instant de plus, je me jette dans le vide. Mon cœur bat incroyablement vite et je me sens débordant d'une énergie nouvelle. L'océan se rapproche. Je rase l'eau puis remonte a une vitesse fulgurante. Je ne fais plus qu'un avec le ciel. Je crève joyeusement les nuages en poussant des rugissements euphoriques. Ça y est ! Je vole ! Je retourne auprès de mes parents._

 _« Bravo, mon fils ! Aujourd'hui, le vent est devenu ton élément. Aujourd'hui, tu peux désormais jouer dans la cours des grands. » Me félicite mon père._

 _Ma mère s'avance et me donne un affectueux coup de museau._

 _« Mon tout petit… Tu sais déjà voler… Et dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu n'étais encore qu'un œuf. » Murmure t- elle en me léchant la joue._

 _Cette épreuve capitale passée, nous retournons paisiblement au nid. Mon père se rend près du rocher ou il a l'habitude de dormir et y brule le sol. Il s'y couche tranquillement et soulève son aile pour que ma mère puisse se blottir contre lui, ce qu'elle fait. Il l'entoure de son aile et ramène sa tête contre la sienne. Je me couche un peu plus loin et ferme les yeux. J'ai tellement hâte d'être à la nuit prochaine pour pouvoir explorer mes capacités. Brusquement, je redresse la tête. J'ai entendu une brindille craquer. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici… Je fixe les arbres aux alentours mais ne décèle rien d'anormal. Ça devait être un lapin… Je me recouche sur mes pattes et ferme les yeux. Soudain, j'entends des pas et sens une présence près de moi. Je rouvre brusquement les yeux et ai tout juste le temps de voir des hommes jeter un filet sur mes parents. Ceux-ci se réveillent en sursaut et se débattent férocement mais rapidement, plusieurs sans-écailles leurs bloque la gueule, les empêchant de tirer._

 _« PAPA ! MAMAN ! » Crie-je en me relevant._

 _D'un coup d'aile, mon père éjecte plusieurs hommes. Il déchire le filet et aide ma mère à sortir. Grâce à un brusque coup de queue, elle en fait tomber quelques uns. Nous devons fuir, encore… Alors que mes parents continuent de se battre avec rage, je vois la silhouette massive d'un humain que je connais bien se dessiner entre les arbres. Je me mets sur la défensive et grogne furieusement mais il ne prête aucune attention à moi. Il continue d'avancer, imperturbable, laissant dédaigneusement ses hommes se charger de l'horrible besogne. Il se dirige vers un sans-écaille de vingt ans à peine que j'identifie rapidement grâce au tatouage bleu clair qu'il a sur son menton. Il a capturé des milliers des nôtres pour les fournir à cet homme qui nous traque sans répit. Pourquoi ? Nous n'en savons rien. C'est un chasseur qui, il est vrai manque encore un peu d'expérience mais reste un adversaire farouche, impitoyable et horriblement arrogant. La seule chose à faire est de l'éviter à tout prix. Néanmoins, il n'est rien à côté de son maître qu'il sert sans se poser la moindre question dans une crainte des plus morbides. L'affreux visage couvert de cicatrices du sans-écaille qui nous traque se tourne vers celui-ci._

 _« Vous n'avez toujours pas réussi à les maîtriser ? » Crache t-il._

 _-No…Non mais ce sont des furies nocturnes, mo…mon ami…_

 _-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais m'appeler « ton ami » ! Je ne suis l'ami de personne et encore moins le tien, est-ce bien clair ?_

 _-Ou…Oui… Bien sûr… Je…Je ne ferai plus cette erreur… »_

 _Sans l'écouter d'avantage, le terrifiant sans-écaille pousse le plus jeune de sa grosse main et hurla :_

 _« Il faut toujours que je fasse tout moi-même, ici. »_

 _Alors, au moment ou mon père s'apprête à lui bondir dessus, il pointe vers le ciel un grand bâton surmonté d'une pointe de fer. Aussitôt, il le fait tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête en poussant des rugissements si effrayants que je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer. Juste après, il pointe son bâton sur mes parents et avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir, de gros dragons couverts de métal leur tombent dessus, les bloquant au sol. Qu'est ce qu'il leur prend ? Pourquoi servent-ils les sans-écailles ? Je dois défendre mes parents ! Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Sans perdre un instant, j'ouvre grand la gueule et crache une boule de plasma qui percute de plein fouet le bras de l'homme qui poussait des cris de bête. Il hurle et s'écroule violemment sur le sol. Immédiatement, tous les humains se tournent vers moi avec haches et bolas. Je maintiens ma position et grogne de façon menaçante mais ils continuent d'avancer._

 _« AATA ! VA T-EN ! SAUVE-TOI » Rugit ma mère._

 _Je la regarde et réponds :_

 _« Non ! Non, je ne peux pas vous abandonner ! Je reste ! »_

 _-NE T'INQUIETE PAS POUR NOUS, VA T-EN ! » Renchérit mon père._

 _Une hache se plante brutalement à quelques centimètres de ma tête, me faisant sursauter. Je jette un œil à mes parents et m'élève paniqué au dessus de la clairière._

 _« Je ne peux pas vous laisser. » Dis-je en émettant des grondements apeurés._

 _-AATA, POUR LA DERNIERE FOIS, VA T-EN ! VOLE TOUJOURS VERS LE NORD ! N'OUBLIE JAMAIS ! VERS LE NORD ! » M'ordonne mon père._

 _Affolé, je quitte rapidement la clairière, essayant de fuir les cris, les flammes et la peur qui rôdent encore dans mon esprit. Les jours passent et le climat se refroidi de plus en plus. Je rencontre des dragons que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, des dragons si étranges que je me demande parfois si je ne suis pas en train de rêver. Je regarde souvent derrière moi, vérifiant que je ne sois pas suivi par ces hommes que je fuie. Certaines nuits, lorsque je m'endors sur une île que je quitterai le lendemain, il m'arrive de croire que mes parents sont encore là alors je les appelle mais personne ne répond… Un mois après cette horrible tragédie, je suis épuisé. J'ai volé pendant des jours et des nuits entières sans m'arrêter et je n'ai plus les idées très claires. Je suis perdu dans un brouillard épais qui ne semble pas se finir. Soudain, je me sens irrésistiblement attiré. Où ? Je ne sais pas mais mon instinct m'oblige à y aller. Mes oreilles se mettent à vibrer et mes pupilles se rétrécissent. C'est un signal… Un signal aigu qui me pousse à le rejoindre… Tout à coup, au loin, j'aperçois une île. Je crois tout d'abord qu'il s'agit d'une illusion mais non. Dans un ultime effort, j'atterris sur son sol aux pierres noires et dures. Au milieu de celle-ci, une sorte de gros volcan éteint émettant une sorte d'étrange murmure. Je sens une présence. C'est elle qui m'appelle. Comme contrôlé, je pénètre à l'intérieur sans réfléchir. La chaleur étouffante qui y règne contraste avec l'extérieur. Je suis effrayé. Je voudrais reculer mais je ne peux pas. Je dois continuer à avancer. Je lève les yeux et voit des milliers de dragons perchés dans les recoins rocheux de la montagne. Ils me dévisagent, surpris._

 _« Regardez-le… Il est si petit… » Marmonne-t-on._

 _-On croirait un de ces dragons que les hommes appellent « furie nocturne »… Il parait qu'ils sont très puissants… » Souffle un autre._

 _« SILENCE » Tonne une voix._

 _Tous les dragons se taisent et se replient, terrifiés, dans leurs trous respectifs. Moi aussi je voudrais fuir mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Je reste cloué au sol, pétrifié. Une tête monstrueuse émerge brusquement du nuage et me fixe de ses six yeux. Jamais je n'avais vu une pareille créature. Elle est si grosse que je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de cauchemarder._

 _« Quel est ton nom ? » Me demande-t-elle._

 _Me sentant obligé de la respecter malgré mon épouvante, je baisse la tête et répond doucement :_

 _« Aata. »_

 _« PLUS FORT ! » Commande-t-elle._

 _-Aata ! » Dis-je en relevant la tête._

 _Elle parait satisfaite. Elle approche ses grosses narines de mon corps et me renifle. Après quoi elle se recule et m'observe attentivement._

 _« Tu es celui qu'il me fallait. Ces incapables perdent toujours la moitié des leurs quand ils partent me chercher à manger mais maintenant que tu es là, tout ça va changer. »_

 _Les jours passent et je comprends alors que je ne suis rien qu'un prisonnier de plus dont le but est de nourrir cette grosse et hideuse bête. Pendant les premiers mois, je crois pouvoir m'échapper mais lorsque je vois ce qui attend ceux qui ne rapportent pas de butin, tous mes espoirs s'envolent. La seule loi qui règne ici est celle du plus fort. Je n'ai droit qu'à un poisson par jour, quand bien entendu, je ne me le fait pas voler… Quant à l'eau, je n'en ai aussi que très peu. Personne ne veut de moi parce que je suis différent alors j'essaie de faire ma place comme je peux. Je grogne et, parfois, je n'ai d'autre choix pour m'imposer que de cracher une boule de plasma sur certains dragons. En voyant ma puissance, certains se mettent à me respecter et à me craindre. Beaucoup m'évitent, apeurés, ignorant totalement que je ne leur veux aucun mal. Je ne suis qu'un dragonnet. Je ne cherche pas à me faire des ennemis mais ici, la plupart des dragons voient en un nouvel arrivant, une bouche en plus à nourrir et donc, moins de poissons pour tout le monde. Je suis seul, perdu et je travaille comme un esclave pour un maître affamé qui n'est jamais repu. Le soir approche et beaucoup de dragons se préparent à partir. Je suis également destiné à ce cruel manège mais quand je serai un peu plus grand. Tout à coup, j'entends un cri perçant suivi d'un rugissement terrifiant. Je tourne la tête et aperçoit une jeune dragonne aux écailles d'un magnifique bleu. Tirant sur ses puissantes ailes, elle essaie d'échapper au monstre qui tente de l'avaler. Désespérée, elle se cache dans un renfoncement du volcan juste derrière moi._

 _« ÉCARTE-TOI.» Rugit-elle._

 _Je jette un œil à la jeune dragonne qui guette ma réaction, épouvantée. Ça suffit. J'en ai assez de nous voir mourir jour après jour. Il faut que ça cesse._

 _«Non.» Réponds-je fermement._

 _Je l'ai dit si fort que tous les dragons m'ont entendu et se mettent à murmurer._

 _«Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Crache-t-elle._

 _-J'ai dit non._

 _-Et pourquoi donc ?_

 _-Parce que je l'ai décidé. »_

 _Le brouhaha se fait plus fort._

 _« Nous vous avons assez rapporté à manger aujourd'hui. Nous sommes tous morts de fatigue et nous dévorer n'arrangera pas les choses car, une fois tous mangés, qui vous nourrira ? Vous avez besoin de nous. Je vous en prie, laissez-nous en paix rien que cette fois et nous irons vous chercher le double de nourriture cette nuit même. » Poursuivis-je._

 _-Tu as de la chance, Aata. D'habitude, je ne tolère pas les rebelles mais tu as bien parlé et c'est vrai que je n'ai plus faim. Néanmoins, je ne serai pas aussi indulgente la prochaine fois et à la moindre erreur, vous finirez tous dans mon estomac. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

 _-Oui, ma reine. » Conclus-je._

 _Son hideuse tête disparait dans les vapeurs étouffantes de la lave, nous laissant quelques heures de répit._

 _«Merci… C'était vraiment très courageux ce que tu as fait. » Me remercie la jeune dragonne en sortant de son trou._

 _-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se décide enfin à réagir. Nous ne pourrons plus durer bien longtemps comme ça… Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?_

 _-Ofell._

 _-C'est un très joli nom. Moi c'est…_

 _-Aata, je sais. Je t'ai entendu te présenter lorsque tu es arrivé. Quand ma mère reviendra de chez les hommes, je te présenterai. Tu es brave et tu mérites d'être connu. »_

 _A l'aube, comme convenu, Ofell me présente à sa mère, Ivalia. Celle-ci écoute attentivement sa fille lui raconter comment je me suis interposé entre la reine et elle et comment je l'ai défendue. Quand elle a fini de parler, Ivalia ouvre la gueule et dit :_

 _«Aata, je te remercie de ce que tu as fait pour ma fille. Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de loyal et nous aimons les dragons comme toi. Voudrais-tu faire partie de notre petite famille ? »_

 _Abasourdi par cette proposition, je balbutie :_

 _«M…Moi ? C'est… C'est vrai ? »_

 _-Oui._

 _-J'accepte avec joie. »_

 _Les années passent et même si je me suis créé des ennemis, j'ai gagné aussi de nombreux amis qui m'admirent pour ma persévérance et mon courage. Lors de ma première sortie, Ofell, qui vole à mes côtés, me lance :_

 _« Tu as l'air bâti pour la course mais est-ce que tu es capable de me battre ? »_

 _Depuis ce jour, elle passe son temps à essayer de me dépasser et je me prête gentiment au jeu. Je suis bien sûr le plus rapide de nous deux mais elle reste un adversaire de taille. Elle est fidèle, téméraire et aimante tout comme sa mère. Afin de paraître plus forte, elle s'entoure d'une sorte de carapace destinée à cacher ses sentiments mais elle reste tout de même très joueuse. Je l'aime beaucoup et fait petit à petit connaissance avec les autres dragons de notre âge. Tage et Gnist adorent tout faire exploser sur leur passage. Ils se disputent souvent mais ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, au sens figuré tout comme au sens littéral… Temme est grosse et pataude comme tous les dragons de son espèce. Sinnavild la rabaisse souvent et répète haut et fort qu'elle n'est qu'un boulet parce qu'elle est la plus lente de nous tous. Je prends souvent sa défense et avoue que, c'est vrai elle n'est peut-être pas aussi rapide que nous, mais elle en connait plus sur les sans-écailles que n'importe quel autre dragon. On raconte même qu'elle arrive à différencier les mâles des femelles, chose que nous sommes totalement incapables…_

Je me réveille en sursaut et regarde tout autour de moi. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel. Encore ce cauchemar… Il a beau s'être écoulé quelques années, cette partie de ma vie me revient toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je suis comme marqué… Je ne peux pas oublier. Je me redresse sur mon rocher et m'étire longuement. Je baille à me décrocher la mâchoire puis retombe lourdement sur la pierre. Encore une autre journée d'un ennui mortel… Soudain, j'entends un bruit. Je dresse une oreille et tourne la tête. Quelque chose de petit et humide vient de surgir d'entre d'eux rochers pour ensuite s'écraser mollement sur le sol. J'ouvre grand les yeux, à la fois surpris et intrigué. On dirait un poisson… Pourtant il n'y a pas d'eau dans ce coin là… ça sent mauvais comme situation… ça sent le piège… Je m'aplatis aussitôt sur mon rocher afin de me faire discret et me met sur la défensive. Tout à coup, j'aperçois la petite tête du sans-écaille qui m'a libéré se pencher dans la crique. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il m'a fait une de ces peurs ! Curieusement, à chaque jour qui passe, je le crains de moins en moins. Il est tellement… Comment dire ? Maladroit ! Oui, c'est le terme juste… Il est tellement maladroit et chétif qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Et puis, il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'avoir d'intentions hostiles. Néanmoins, il reste un humain et tant que je ne serai pas sûr qu'il ne représente aucune menace, je ne baisserai pas ma garde. Je secoue la tête. Quelle idée venait de me passer par la tête ? Est-ce que j'envisageais de baisser ma garde devant un sans-écaille ? C'est sans doute de rester ici… ça me rend fou… Les sans-écailles sont imprévisibles et cruels… On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Pourtant, contre toute logique, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir attirer vers cette petite chose qui ne semble pas me haïr comme tous ceux de son espèce.

Quel veinard… Il est tellement petit qu'il arrive à se glisser entre ces deux gros rochers… Moi je suis bien trop gros… Je ne passerais jamais… Il tient dans ses mains quelque chose de rond dont beaucoup de vikings se servent pour parer nos coups de feu. Je crois qu'ils appellent ça un bouclier… Le petit humain avance et coince son bouclier entre les deux rochers. Je laisse échapper un discret grognement, amusé. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me surprend pas ? Il essaie de le retirer mais le bouclier ne bouge pas. Alors, le sans-écaille passe sous celui-ci et tente de le tirer. Même résultat. Il pousse un soupir et marche à pas de loups vers la chose qu'il a envoyée dans le gouffre. Il la soulève et se déplace prudemment sur mon nouveau territoire. Je discerne bien vite qu'il me cherche. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi prendre le risque de se frotter à moi sans arme ? Est-il fou ? Il longe le lac, fouillant les alentours du regard sans pour autant me trouver. A-t-il un plan ? Que faire ? Je continue de le guetter en secouant nerveusement la queue. Ce qu'il tient ressemble bel et bien à un poisson… M'aurait-il apporté à manger ? Pourquoi ? Je suis dévoré par la curiosité alors, bien que toujours méfiant, je me décide à descendre de mon rocher. A ce moment même, le petit humain se retourne et me voit. Il pousse un cri étouffé de surprise et de peur et recule d'un pas. Tout en maintenant une distance raisonnable entre lui et moi, je gagne le sol en le fixant d'un air menaçant. Je ne lui veux pas vraiment de mal mais si jamais il envisage de m'attaquer, il faut qu'il sache que je n'hésiterai pas à le tuer. Je m'aplatis puis relève la tête pour humer un instant ce qu'il serre dans ses bras. Je rebaisse la tête. C'est bien un poisson, il n'y a aucun doute… Je me mets rapidement face à lui, de façon à ce que mes flans ne lui soient pas dévoilés et que ma gueule soit prête à tirer. Il tient réellement à me nourrir ? Non… ça…ça doit être autre chose… Farouchement, je grogne :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Au départ surpris, le maigre humain ne réagit pas mais il se ressaisit rapidement et me tend, bien que craignant ma réaction, le poisson. Est-ce qu'il sait que je pourrais parfaitement lui croquer le bras ? Oui… Sûrement… Franchement, c'est plutôt courageux qu'il prenne ce risque… Mes pupilles au début en forme de fentes se dilatent et redeviennent comme d'habitude. Je m'avance vers lui, oubliant pendant quelques instants le fossé qui sépare nos deux mondes. J'ouvre la gueule et, à ce geste de ma part, le sans-écaille tend un peu plus le poisson. Il n'est plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de ma langue. Mais soudain, un éclat reflétant la lumière du soleil attire mon attention. Je baisse aussitôt les yeux et aperçoit une dague accrochée à la ceinture du petit humain. Je me recule brutalement et me met à grogner. Mes pupilles redeviennent des fentes et je ferme mes ailes afin de protéger mes flans. Ah tu voulais m'empaler ! Tu voulais enfoncer cette chose dans ma tête et me ramener en trophée à ton père, hideuse créature ! Contre toute attente, le sans-écaille ne semble pas réaliser la cause de mon brusque changement de comportement. Il soulève sa veste et me révèle sa dague tout en tenant fermement le poisson contre lui. Il guette alors ma réaction comme pour vérifier une sorte d'hypothèse personnelle. Guidé par mon instinct, je recule en continuant de grogner. Lorsqu'il la touche, j'entrouvre aussitôt ma gueule et grogne encore plus fort. Surpris, le petit humain retire immédiatement sa main. Il me regarde, effrayé. Il a compris. S'il ose encore approcher ses petits doigts rosés de cette chose, il est mort. En dépit de tout ce que j'avais pensé jusqu'alors, il attrape sa dague, la sort lentement de sa ceinture et la lâche sur le sol. Il s'est désarmé… Aucun viking n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant… Il… Il ne veut pas me tuer ? Bien que surpris, je ne me laisse pas distraire. Ça peut très bien n'être qu'une mise en scène. D'un signe de la tête suivi d'un léger grondement, je lui fais comprendre que son beau geste ne va pas suffire à me convaincre. Alors, il soulève sa dague de son pied et la lance, espérant que ça suffira à apaiser ma colère. Je suis l'arme des yeux et la voit tomber dans le lac. Ça y est. Il n'a plus aucune chance de la récupérer et donc, aucune chance de s'en servir. Mes yeux redeviennent normaux et je m'assois tranquilement devant le chétif sans-écaille. Okay, humain, cette fois, tu m'as convaincu. Nous ne parlons pas la même langue mais pourtant, il a deviné ce que je voulais. N'importe quel viking que j'aurais rencontré m'aurait tranché la tête avant quoique ce soit d'autre… C'est la première fois que je ne me sentais pas inquiet ou nerveux en compagnie d'un humain… C'est assez étrange comme sentiment… Le sans-écaille, au début étonné, me tend de nouveau le poisson d'un air plus ferme et plus assuré que la première fois. Je le regarde un instant puis m'avance de nouveau pour prendre l'animal. J'ouvre la gueule et observe la réaction de l'humain.

« Oh ! T'as pas de dents… C'est mou, le poisson, mais faut quand même que tu le… »

Sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase, je sors mes dents en un éclair et lui arrache le poisson des mains. Il lâche un cri tandis que j'avale goulûment le cadeau qu'il m'a apporté.

« …croque. » Termine-t-il, surpris.

Je me lèche les babines puis le regarde. Doucement, je marche vers lui en poussant un long grondement amical.

« Ahaah, non… Attends… » Bégaie-t-il en reculant.

Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne te veux pas de mal. En essayant de me fuir, il trébuche et tombe les fesses sur le sol.

« Non, non ! Non ! C'était le seul ! J'en ai plus. » Lâche-t-il, effrayé.

Il se colle contre un rocher et me fixe d'un air terrorisé. J'approche ma gueule de son visage et essaie de faire revenir le poisson que je viens d'avaler. Lorsque je régurgite, mes yeux se révulsent toujours légèrement. J'émets des bruits bizarres et ma gorge se met à bouger. Puis c'est ma gueule et finalement, je recrache la moitié du poisson sur le petit humain. Il laisse échapper un bruit de dégout. Paisiblement, je me mets assis et attends qu'il mange mon présent. Lentement, le sans-écaille se redresse. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Nous nous fixons sans échanger la moindre parole, sans aucune peur ou colère. Comme il n'a pas l'air de faire attention à mon cadeau, je le lui désigne du regard. Le sans-écaille jette un œil au poisson puis à moi et soupire. Non, non, tu n'y couperas pas. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici sans avoir au moins goûté un peu de mon présent. Il le comprend rapidement et, lentement, porte le poisson à sa bouche. Il hésite un moment puis le croque. Aussitôt, il éloigne la tête, un filet de bave pendant de sa bouche. Il hoche la tête et, sans l'avaler, émet un petit bruit pour me faire comprendre que c'est vraiment délicieux. Hé ! Je ne suis pas dupe, tu sais. J'ai bien compris que tu fais semblant. J'incline la tête et le fixe, nullement convaincu. Alors, le sans-écaille me tend le poisson et essaie de sourire tout en gardant le morceau dans sa bouche. Il fait un autre bruit comme pour dire :

« Si, si, je t'assure ! J'adore ça ! »

Mais, hélas pour lui, il n'a aucune chance de me persuader. Je bouge légèrement les oreilles et cligne des yeux. Je continue de soutenir son regard puis déglutis pour l'inciter à faire de même. Il jette un bref coup d'œil au poisson et me fixe à nouveau, restant dans la même position, espérant que je change d'avis. Il laisse brutalement ses bras retomber et pousse un son désespéré. Il a compris. Il lève les yeux au ciel et finit donc par se résigner. Il avale mon cadeau qu'il manque de recracher mais il va jusqu'au bout et met son poing sur sa bouche pour l'en empêcher. Une fois mon cadeau ingurgité, le sans-écaille frissonne et laisse échapper un son de dégout. Il l'a fait. Je sors légèrement la langue et fais mine de mâcher. Le poisson, il n'y a rien de meilleur. Le petit humain redresse doucement la tête et fais alors quelque chose d'étrange. Ses lèvres s'agrandissent vers le haut et ses yeux se plissent. Je plisse les yeux et l'observe. Il… Il me sourit… Aucun viking ne m'avait jamais souri… En réponse à ce geste chaleureux, je décide de sourire à mon tour. Je me concentre et entrouvre un coin de ma gueule puis finalement l'ouvre toute entière, laissant apparaître mes gencives dénuées de dents. Alors, lentement, le sans-écaille se lève. Calmement, il tend sa main vers moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il continue d'approcher. Il veut me toucher ? Mes oreilles se rabattent brusquement en arrière, mes dents sortent et je me mets à grogner. Okay, je veux bien le tolérer mais qu'il n'envisage jamais de me toucher. Nous ne sommes pas amis et nous ne le serons jamais. Je suis sauvage et je le resterais. Qu'il se mette bien ça dans la tête ! Il me coince ici, il m'apporte à manger, il veut quoi ensuite ? Me dompter ? Faire de moi son dragonnet domestique ? Jamais. Et aussitôt, fuyant ce contact qu'il ose me demander, je prends mon envol. Je veux partir loin d'ici et ne plus jamais revenir mais mon handicap m'empêche de m'élever et je retombe rapidement sur le sol. Je secoue la tête et crache un jet de plasma ardent sur le sol. Je créé une ligne enflammée que je piétine paisiblement pour ensuite me coucher dessus. Soudain, le chant d'un oiseau attire mon attention. Je lève la tête et l'aperçoit, perché sur le bord de son nid. Il me fixe quelques instants puis s'envole. Quand je pense qu'avant, je pouvais faire comme lui… Je ne suis plus rien maintenant… Je le suis du regard puis baisse la tête. L'humain est assis en tailleur en face de moi, les mains sur les genoux. Il me salue timidement. Et en plus il est tenace… Je pousse un soupir et ferme à moitié les yeux, agacé. Je repose ma tête sur le sol et soulève mon derrière. Je ramène ma queue contre moi et me cache la tête avec mon aileron restant. Paaarfait. Comme ça je ne le vois plus. Il a beau n'être pas comme les autres, je lui en veux toujours autant de m'avoir arraché mon aileron. C'est bizarre mais maintenant que j'y repense, je me demande pourquoi je suis parti lorsqu'il a voulu me toucher. Il ne me voulait pas de mal. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? Je ne voulais pas finir en bête de foire, c'est vrai mais il y avait plus que ça… Je… Je crois que j'ai eu peur… Peur d'accorder ma confiance… Peur de dévoiler l'être sensible que je suis réellement et de le regretter… Maintenant, je m'en veux un peu… Ce petit viking a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien mais je ne suis pas encore prêt… Peut-être un peu plus tard… Tout à coup, je l'entends se déplacer puis je sens une présence près de moi. Je soulève brusquement ma queue et regarde ce qu'il fait. Il était à deux doigts de me toucher, une fois de plus... En me voyant, il se relève aussitôt et fait quelques pas gênés en serrant les dents. Bien vite, il retourne sur l'autre rive du lac. Je t'ai à l'œil, humain. Tu n'abandonnes jamais, pas vrai ? Je l'observe quelques secondes puis me redresse et part nonchalamment dans la direction opposée en laissant ma queue trainer sur le sol. Du coin de l'œil je le vois qui continue de m'observer. Je crois qu'il est simplement curieux… Je me dirige près d'un arbre et entoure ma queue autour de la plus solide branche. Je m'élève doucement et me retrouve ainsi tête en bas, une de mes positions préférées. Je cache mon museau avec mon aileron restant et regarde discrètement le sans-écaille. Il est si différent de tout ce qu'on m'avait raconté sur les humains… Avec lui, c'est comme si mon univers, tout ce que je croyais connaître, venait de s'écrouler… Dans une certaine mesure, je lui fais confiance. Je sais par exemple qu'il ne tentera pas de me tuer. Il m'a prouvé sa loyauté. Sûr de cela, je décide donc de faire une brève sieste afin de passer le temps et peut-être que, lorsque je me réveillerai, je trouverai un moyen de sortir d'ici. Je ferme doucement les yeux et m'endors.

Je me réveille paisiblement en soirée. Les nuages sont rosés et les pierres prennent une douce coloration violette. J'ouvre un œil puis l'autre et me surprend à chercher le petit humain. Quelque chose a changé chez moi… Je regarde à droite. Aucune trace de lui… Il est peut-être parti… J'ai envie de me dire que, de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de lui mais quelque part, je sens qu'il va me manquer. Je commençais doucement à m'habituer à sa présence. Instinctivement, je tourne la tête à gauche. Je le vois. Il est là, de dos, assis sur un rocher. Il est resté ! Alors, je sens un sentiment étrange naître dans mon cœur. Est-ce que c'est de… l'affection ? De la joie ? Envers un humain ? Peut-être bien et je m'en moque. Je me décroche furtivement de ma branche et le rejoins, curieux. Il fait des traits dans la terre à l'aide d'un bâton… Je m'assois à côté de lui et observe son ouvrage. On dirait qu'il essaie de reproduire quelque chose… Je suis le moindre de ses mouvements avec ma tête en poussant des grondements attentifs. Lorsqu'il termine son œuvre, je me rends compte que c'est moi qu'il a dessiné dans la terre meuble. Je relève les oreilles et l'observe avec des yeux tout ronds. C'est amusant de voir son portrait. J'adore ! Je me prête au jeu et décide de faire pareil. Je me recule aussitôt et cherche un petit arbre du regard. Ce bouleau fera parfaitement l'affaire ! Je sors mes dents et les plante solidement dans le tronc. D'un coup sec, je le déracine et commence mon œuvre d'art. Quelques cercles qui forment les joues puis un œil… Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Je dérape ! Je mors de plus belle le tronc et me redresse. Ch'est vraiment pas fachile comme activité… L'humain, lui, il a des mains ! Je glisse à droite et fais le nez puis l'autre œil. Je tourne à droite puis à gauche. Je m'arrête un instant puis me remet au travail. J'ai failli oublier ses poils de tête ! Je jette un œil au sans-écaille qui m'observe, dévoré par la curiosité puis fait un point que je créé en enfonçant l'arbre dans le sol. Je tourne encore et encore puis frôle la tête du sans-écaille avec le feuillage de l'arbre qui se baisse pour éviter de se prendre les branches. Je fais un dernier cercle et m'assois. Voilàààààà ! J'observe mon œuvre d'un air satisfait. C'est pas si mal et même plutôt ressemblant, je trouve ! Le petit humain reste quelques secondes perplexe puis regarde de tous côtés, hésitant. Il se demande ce que j'ai fabriqué et je m'en amuse. J'ai tellement hâte qu'il comprenne pour que je puisse jouer avec lui. Il avance vers l'une des lignes. Allez ! Viiiiite ! Marche dessus ! Je n'attends que ça ! Doucement, il lève un pied et le pose sur elle. Aussitôt, je rabats mes oreilles en arrière et grogne férocement. Le sans-écaille me regarde aussitôt puis regarde son pied. Il le lève et guette ma réaction. Je me calme immédiatement et le fixe avec mes pupilles redevenues rondes en poussant un grondement rassurant. L'humain, les mains tendues pour garder l'équilibre me jette un coup d'œil rapide puis repose son pied sur la ligne. Ma réponse ne se fait pas attendre. Aussitôt, je me remets à grogner. Comme il soulève de nouveau son pied, je redeviens paisible. Je pense qu'il a compris… Il teste son hypothèse plusieurs fois, obtenant de moi le même comportement à chaque fois et, finalement, il pose son pied à côté de la ligne. Il relève la tête vers moi et me sourit. Je l'observe de mes grands yeux doux d'un air d'approbation. Alors, se concentrant pour ne plus marcher sur les lignes, il tend les bras et traverse lentement ce labyrinthe que j'ai créé. Désormais, il connaît les règles. Je le regarde tournoyer avec aisance et sens une joie immense m'envahir. Ça me fait tellement plaisir qu'il joue le jeu ! Une fois à droite, une fois à gauche il se retourne, manque de tomber mais demeure imperturbable. Je le regarde faire, ravi qu'il s'y prenne si sérieusement. Encore une fois à gauche puis une dernière fois à droite. Ça y est. Il est là. Mon souffle chaud sur ses cheveux lui fait remarquer que je suis juste derrière lui. Je n'ai plus peur. Il se recule doucement et me regarde, la terreur, le respect et la réticence se mélangeant dans ses yeux verts. Comme attiré par moi, il en oublie tout le reste.

« Est-ce que je peux vraiment ? » Se demande-t-il sûrement.

Son corps se détend et sa petite main s'avance vers moi. Je détourne légèrement la tête et ferme un peu les yeux. Comme il insiste, j'entrouvre la gueule et grogne. Il retire aussitôt sa main. Je rouvre les yeux et ferme la gueule. N'abandonne pas. Je suis prêt. Comme s'il m'avait entendu, le petit humain détourne le regard, ferme les yeux et baisse la tête. Il retente alors sa chance et avance sa main vers moi. Je le regarde faire sans pousser le moindre bruit. Alors qu'il n'est plus très loin de mon museau, il s'arrête et reste ainsi, le bras tendu. Il me laisse le choix. Je fixe ses doigts les yeux grands ouverts. J'avance doucement la tête puis hésite et recule légèrement. Mais je ne peux refuser ce contact bien longtemps et, fermant les yeux à mon tour, pose mon museau dans sa paume. Brusquement, mes dernières craintes et appréhensions s'envolent. Mon corps se relâche. Je suis serein. Je n'ai plus à fuir devant le danger, à courir ou à m'inquiéter. Le contact de ses doigts sur mon museau me rend étrangement heureux. Enfin, pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne ressens plus aucune peur. Je connais enfin ce que signifie le mot « paix » et m'en délecte. Je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs dans le monde. Calmement, je retire mon museau de sa main et secoue légèrement la tête. Soudainement, mes peurs refont surface et, fuyant une fois de plus, je volète sur l'autre rive du lac. Je me recouche tranquillement à l'endroit que j'avais brulé et observe le sans-écaille. Il demeure interdit. J'ai un peu de mal à réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer et je crois que lui aussi… C'était comme si… comme si nous ne formions plus qu'un… Le fossé entre nos mondes avait disparu. Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça veut dire que la paix est possible ? Je n'en sais rien… Le petit humain tourne lentement la tête et me fixe. Je fais de même et pense :

« Tout ce qu'on croyait connaître sur vous est faux… »

Mon monde s'est écroulé. Je suis complètement bouleversé… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir… Je me suis laissé approcher… Je me suis également laissé toucher pour la première fois de ma vie et quelque chose a été échangé… Je me sens lié à cet humain…

Il recule lentement puis se met à courir et, après m'avoir jeté un dernier regard, disparait dans la crevasse d'où il était apparu. Je relève le museau. Tiens ? Il part déjà ? C'est vrai que la nuit tombe et les humains ne voient pas dans le noir… Et puis, on doit sûrement l'attendre chez lui… Cette journée a filée si vite ! Est-ce qu'il reviendra ? Oui, j'en suis convaincu.


	5. Chapitre 5 :Comment dresser votre humain

**Me voilà avec le chapitre 5 ).**

 **Ilovechips4ever** **, c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir tes critiques. C'est vrai que ton idée concernant les parents de Krokmou ferait une chouette suite :). J'aime bien :D. Quant à l'âge de notre furie nocturne préféré, c'est Valka qui nous donne la réponse dans « dragons 2 ». Elle caresse Krokmou et dit à Harold : « Et en plus, il a ton âge ! Pas étonnant que vous vous entendez si bien ! ». Vu qu'Harold a 20 ans à ce moment de l'histoire, il est facile de déduire que 5 ans plus tôt, Krokmou avait 15 ans. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question.**

 **Oh, juste une petite chose… Approchez… Oui, encore un peu… Approchez… Non ! C'est malin ! Reculez ! Vous êtes trop près maintenant ! Voilà : je fais appel à votre bon cœur car j'ai grand besoin de votre aide ! Pour s'habituer à écrire, ma sœur a débuté une fanfiction. Elle s'est dit que si ça plaisait et si elle réussissait à la terminer, elle pourrait entamer un projet de roman qu'elle murit depuis toute petite. Elle débute en écriture et se dévalorise beaucoup. Si vous prenez le temps de l'encourager, ne doutez pas qu'elle vous le rendra avec joie !  
**

 **S'il vous plait ! Prouvez-lui qu'elle n'est pas nulle et qu'on n'a pas besoin d'être né avec une plume entre les orteils pour savoir écrire ! N'oubliez jamais que les rêves d'hier font les livres de demain. Ça ne vous prendra pas beaucoup de temps, je vous assure !**

 **Son nom est** **OhanaStitch** **et sa fanfiction s'appelle « Liés à jamais ».**

 **Merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de le faire ! Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissante !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Comment dresser votre humain**

La nuit se termine enfin et le jour se lève doucement. Paisiblement couché auprès d'une cascade, j'attends le petit humain. Il est la seule chose qui me reste pour tuer le temps et puis, je crois que je me suis attaché à lui… Enfin… Je dis « lui » mais je ne sais toujours pas s'il s'agit d'un mâle ou d'une femelle… Temme, elle, le saurait sûrement ! Soudain, j'entends une brindille craquer. Je tourne immédiatement la tête et fixe la crevasse. C'est lui ! Mon derrière se trémousse sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Enfin ! Le voilà ! Je suis rongé par l'envie de lui sauter dessus mais je me contrôle et reste sagement assis en attendant qu'il vienne à moi. Que le peu de dignité qu'il me reste, après que je me sois docilement laissé toucher, s'envole est la dernière chose que je voudrais. Je ne veux pas qu'il voit que je tiens à lui… Pas maintenant. Et puis, j'aime me faire désirer. C'est un sentiment plutôt agréable. Il a sur le dos un gros panier dont émane une alléchante odeur qui chatouille mes naseaux. Je suis tellement obsédé par ce qui peut bien se trouver à l'intérieur que je ne prête que peu d'attention à l'étrange chose qu'il a dans les mains.

« Heeeey ooooh ! Krokmouuuu ! » Dit-il en s'approchant.

Croque quoi ? C'est quoi ce truc ? Attends… C'est moi qu'il appelle comme ça ? Je rêve ou est-ce qu'il m'a donné un nom ? Oh non… Il a dû mijoter ça dans le courant de la nuit… Krokmou… Franchement ! Je suppose que ça vient de ma façon de manger… Ouais… Comme « dentsrétractables » c'était pas super, il a choisi Krokmou parce que je croque du mou… Ah, ah, ah, je suis mort de rire… C'est vraiment très drôle, humain. Évidemment… En même temps, j'aurais dû m'y attendre… C'est la coutume chez les humains. Et puis même si je lui disais comment je m'appelle, il ne pourrait pas comprendre… Ma langue est imprononçable pour lui. Si lui m'a donné un nom, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas lui en donner un. Pourquoi pas « Chétifnumain » ? Non… Non… C'est moche… Ou alors « Différent » ? Oui, ça lui correspond bien.

« Le petit dej est servi !» Annonce-t-il en posant le panier.

Petit dej ? Mmmh… M'aurait-il encore apporté du poisson ? Je m'avance vers lui en levant la tête, curieux.

« J'espère que t'as faim. » Lâche-t-il en poussant le panier du pied.

Le couvercle d'osier s'ouvre et une vingtaine de poisson se répand à terre.

« Voilà ! » Souffle-t-il après l'effort.

J'ouvre grand les yeux. C'est bien des poissons ! Hééé, finalement, adopter un humain ne semble pas être une si mauvaise idée… Je me lèche mentalement les babines. Je vais me régaler ! J'écarte les narines. C'est bizarre… Il y une odeur que je n'aime pas trop là-dedans… C'est bien du poisson pourtant…

« Oh, dégoutant… » Laisse-t-il échapper en enjambant le panier.

Je me secoue légèrement et contourne Différent qui fait de même. Je lève un instant les yeux vers lui et l'écoute parler.

« Euh, au menu y a du saumon… » Commence-t-il.

Je baisse la tête vers les poissons et fourre mon museau dans le tas.

« …Du bon cabillaud d'Islande et une anguille fumée toute entière. » Achève-t-il assez fier de lui.

Je me recule brusquement et me mets à grogner. Une anguille… Du poison… Différent se penche alors vers le tas de poissons et l'attrape par la queue. Il la soulève et me la montre. Il est fou ? Il veut me faire mourir ? Ma réaction est immédiate. J'écarte mes ailes et baisse les oreilles, paniqué. Qu'il éloigne cette chose ! Mes pupilles deviennent des fentes. Je regarde de droite à gauche, affolé. Je voudrais fuir mais je ne sais pas où aller.

« Non, non, non, non, non ! Fausse alerte ! » Me rassure-t-il en la rejetant à l'eau.

Je me calme mais reste tout de même un peu tendu.

« Ouais, moi non plus je ne cours pas après l'anguille… » Avoue-t-il en se ressuyant dans son gilet.

Je baisse de nouveau la tête et renifle les poissons. Il n'y a pas d'autre anguille. Je plonge alors ma gueule dans le tas et ne prête plus aucune attention à lui, obnubilé par le festin que je vais faire.

« Voilààà, c'est ça… C'est bien… Bon miam-miam ! » Marmonne-t-il en faisant lentement le tour de mon corps.

Je continue de manger bruyamment.

« T'occupes pas de moi… Fais comme si j'étais pas là… J'm'occupe de mes pt'ites affaires… » Renchérit-il mais je ne l'écoute plus, bien trop occupé à me goinfrer.

Quel beau poisson orange ! Je me lèche les babines. Je me demande quel goût il a. Rapidement, je l'attrape et l'englouti aussitôt. Délicieux ! Oh et celui-ci, si gris et si luisant ! Mmmmh ! Un régal ! Quelque chose me chatouille la queue. Je la déplace et poursuis mon repas. D'un coup de langue, j'en fais valser un autre dans ma gueule. Je l'avale goulument et cherche un autre poisson à croquer de mes yeux avides. Il n'en reste déjà plus que trois ! Eh bien… Différent n'en avait pas amené tant que ça pour que j'ai terminé le tas aussi vite… C'est bizarre mais quand le panier s'est ouvert, j'ai cru qu'il y en avait bien plus… Quelque chose me frôle de nouveau la queue. Je pousse un grognement irrité puis la bouge de nouveau. Je mange un poisson et sens qu'on me touche encore. Mais c'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas être tranquille ? Et puis ou est passé Différent ?

« Tout va bien ! » M'affirme-t-il aussitôt.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique avec ma queue celui-là ? Parce qu'il trouve qu'il ne l'a pas assez massacrée comme ça, peut-être ? J'essaie de l'ignorer et reprend mon casse-croûte momentanément interrompu. Je le sens brutalement s'appuyer sur ma queue. Peut-être cela l'amuse-t-il de la voir remuer… Bah ! Qu'il joue ! De toute façon, il ne peut rien me faire. J'ai fini tous les poissons qui trainaient çà et là autour de moi. Dommage… Hé ! Je crois qu'il en reste dans le panier… Je dresse les oreilles et fourre brusquement ma tête dans celui-ci. 'Fait sacrément noir tout à coup ! J'ouvre la gueule comme je le peux et essaie d'aspirer le dernier poisson caché tout au fond du panier. J'ai beau essayer de l'attraper, je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre. Je sors alors ma langue et arrive à le lécher. Mmmmh, comme c'est bon ! Si j'arrive à le faire bouger un peu, rien qu'un tout petit peu, il sera à moi. Soudain, je sens quelque chose se serrer autour de ma queue, comme si on m'avait accroché quelque chose… Je relève la tête et laisse immédiatement tomber le panier. Je me fige instantanément. C'est franchement bizarre comme sensation… ça gratte un peu mais ça… ça a exactement la place de mon aileron manquant… C'est impossible ! Je me souviens de cette douleur, je revois ma queue sauvagement mutilée… Je décide d'oser y croire et remue mon aileron restant. Alors, pour la première fois depuis mon accident, je sens quelque chose frotter contre lui. Je laisse immédiatement tomber mes ailes sur le sol, les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême et la gueule entrouverte. Mon deuxième aileron ! Il est là ! Je ne sais pas par quel miracle mais il est là ! Je peux voler de nouveau ! Je le sens se resserrer sur ma queue. Ce n'est pas un rêve ! Je suis libre ! Je déplie lentement mes grandes ailes noires et, prenant mon élan, m'envole à une vitesse fulgurante. Je vois le bord du ravin. Je le fixe, déterminé. Je sais que je vais le dépasser. J'en suis capable. Je peux y arriver ! Plus qu'un mètre ! Soudain, je me sens défaillir. Je perds le contrôle de mon corps encore une fois. Je pousse un rugissement de terreur. Pourtant je le sens encore ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que je tombe ? Le sol se rapproche dangereusement et alors que je me prépare à la chute, je me redresse brusquement et m'échappe du ravin. Ça y est ! Je suis sorti de ce trou maudit ! Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il vient se passer mais je m'en moque je vole à nouveau. Je monte toujours plus haut dans le ciel et m'éloigne rapidement de cet endroit qui m'avait fait prisonnier. Je sens de nouveau le vent s'engouffrer sous mes ailes ! Je suis ivre de vitesse et de liberté. Plus rien ne m'est impossible. Enfin, je me suis arraché à cette terre, à ce monde d'en bas qui semblait vouloir me garder pour toujours. Je perce aisément les nuages en battant furieusement des ailes. Où je vais ? Je ne sais pas.

« Ça marche ! » Hurle Différent.

Tiens, je l'avais presque oublié, lui… Soudain, mon aileron retrouvé pivote et m'entraîne vers la droite. Je lâche un rugissement surpris. Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que je vais par-là ? Non ! C'est stupide ! Je retourne vers le ravin ! Hélas, je n'ai d'autre choix que d'obéir. J'effectue un vol en piqué et survole le lac.

« Ouais ! Ouais ! J'ai réussiii ! » Crie fièrement Différent.

C'est sûrement lui qui m'a fait virer… Je ne sais pas par quel miracle mais il m'a rendu mon aileron... En revanche, il est hors de question qu'il le contrôle. Je suis libre et je le resterai. Les pupilles en forme de fentes, je jette un œil à Différent toujours installé sur ma queue. Il est plus que temps que je me débarrasse de lui. Résolu, je fixe droit devant moi et d'un violent coup de queue, je le balance dans le lac. Merci, humain, mais désormais, je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Je retourne chez moi. Je n'oublierai pas que tous les sans-écailles ne sont pas tels que nous le pensions. Je me dirige vers le bord du ravin mais perds rapidement l'équilibre. Non, non, non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je regarde ma queue et remarque que mon nouvel aileron a une couleur brunâtre. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? Est-ce grâce à elle que j'ai pu voler ? Alors comment est-ce que ça se fait que je ne la maîtrise plus ? J'ai beau essayé désespérément de l'ouvrir, mon nouvel aileron reste impitoyablement fermé. Le lac se rapproche. Je tombe dans l'eau et bats des ailes pour me freiner. J'ai la gueule dans l'eau. Je vois un peu trouble. Je finis par m'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin et m'ébroue. C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

« OUAIS ! » S'égosille Différent en sautant brièvement hors de l'eau.

Gna, gna, gna… T'es content maintenant que je suis à nouveau coincé ici ? Vas-y ! Fête ta victoire, j'essaierai de ne pas t'en vouloir ! D'un grand coup de queue, je lui envoie une vague d'eau en plein dans le visage. Tiens, ça t'apprendra ! Surpris, il manque de se noyer. Il revient rapidement à la surface et dit d'un ton suppliant :

« Krokmou… Sois pas fâché ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et lui tourne le dos.

« Krok… Tu vas pas me dire que tu boudes ? » Renchérit-il.

Je l'ignore et, alors que j'ai presque regagné la terre ferme, je sens une giclée d'eau m'éclabousser le derrière. Je me retourne brusquement et le dévisage. C'est la guerre que tu veux ? Tu vas l'avoir. Avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il aspire une grande bouffée d'air et disparaît sous l'eau. Je reste un instant figé, surpris. Je reprends rapidement mes esprits et plonge la tête dans le lac. Rien. Ou est-ce qu'il est passé ? Je tourne la tête à droite puis à gauche mais n'aperçoit pas Différent. Brusquement, Différent surgit à côté de moi et s'agrippe fermement à mon cou, une jambe sur mon dos.

« Ah ! Ah ! Tu l'as pas venu venir, ça, hein ! » Crie-t-il, ses cheveux trempés dégoulinant sur sa figure.

Comme si il pouvait me faire quelque chose… Nullement inquiété, je me secoue mais il tient bon. Je constate, amusé, qu'il est coriace. Je lui décoche une ruade et l'envoie un peu plus loin dans le lac, là où l'eau n'est pas trop profonde. Tandis qu'il se relève, j'émet un rire rauque et sonore.

« C'est ça, marre toi ! T'as pas honte de t'en prendre à quelqu'un de plus petit que toi ? » Me dit-il.

Pas vraiment non, surtout quand c'est toi. Oubliant ma rancune, je me redresse de tout mon corps et plonge brutalement mes pattes avant dans l'eau. Une grosse vague surgit aussitôt et s'abat sur Différent.

« Ah c'est comme ça ! Tu vas voir ! » Me menace-t-il.

Ouuuh ! J'ai peur, c'est fou ! Il court comme il peut malgré l'eau qui alourdit ses pas et se jette de nouveau à mon cou.

« Prends ça et encore ça ! Tu fais moins le malin, maintenant ! » Renchérit-il.

Je le traine sur la rive et le cloue au sol.

« Tu sais, je suis plus fort que j'en ai l'air ! » Essaie-t-il de m'impressionner.

Je pose ma tête sur son torse et ferme les yeux. Voilààà… Au début, il s'acharne en essayant de me faire bouger mais devant ma placidité, il finit par abandonner.

« Okay… Tu as gagné… » Lâche-t-il.

Que c'est doux à entendre !

« Euh… K…Krok… Krokmou… Par contre, tu m'é…m'étouffes un peu… » Articule-t-il.

Mince ! Désolé… Je me relève aussitôt et lui souffle l'air de mes naseau au visage, orgueilleux d'avoir remporté cette courte bataille. Il me tire la langue en riant ce à quoi je réponds en lui donnant un affectueux coup de museau. Il sourit puis s'éloigne un peu. Il ôte son gilet en poils de mouton et le met sur un rocher au soleil afin qu'il sèche plus vite. Je me couche paisiblement et le regarde faire. Doucement, il ôte sa tunique verte trempée et la tords. C'est quoi ça ? Comment fait-il pour nourrir ses petits avec de si petites mamelles ? Attends… OH PUNAISE ! C'EST PAS UNE FEMELLE ! Différent tourne la tête vers moi et marmonne :

« J'espère que ça va sécher en cours de route sinon je vais arriver à l'entraînement complètement trempé…»

Comme je le fixe étrangement, il demande :

« Il y a un problème, Krokmou ? »

Euh… Non. Rien… Je suis juste un peu traumatisé mais ça va passer… T'en fais pas. 'Faudra que je raconte ça à Temme. J'ai réussi à identifier le sexe d'un humain ! Elle n'en croira pas ses oreilles.

Après une heure passée ensembles à se prélasser au soleil, Différent m'annonce qu'il doit partir. Il me fait une dernière caresse et me promets de revenir. Il récupère ses vêtements et disparaît dans la crevasse.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Essais

**Hello !**

 **Hum… Matounet… Je ne sais pas trop comment interpréter ce « bouh » mais je vais le prendre bien :D.**

 **Merci à Lloverchips4ever pour ses critiques constructives, comme toujours !**

 **Merci à vous deux et aussi à** **Sissi1789** **d'être allés donner un coup de pouce à ma sœur ! Ça lui a fait chaud au cœur. Merci d'avoir été francs avec elle ! Merci de lui avoir redonné espoir !**

 **Comme toujours, le nombre de vues et de visiteurs pour cette fic dépasse celui de ma principale !**

 **223 vues et 86 visiteurs pour « le jour où ma vie a basculé » contre 175 vues et 62 visiteurs pour « au-delà des mots » (dont le 22** **ème** **chapitre vient de sortir, d'ailleurs)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Essais**

L'aube se lève doucement. Je ne cesse de fixer mon nouvel aileron. Je le mordille mais ne ressens aucune douleur. Mes dents heurtent quelque chose de dur et froid. C'est bizarre… On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur… Oui… C'est cette chose que les humains utilisent pour faire leurs armes ! Je crois qu'ils appellent ça du fer… J'approche mon museau de ma queue et renifle l'aileron. Ça sent le cuir… Cet aileron a été fabriqué ! Il n'est pas organique ! Est-ce Différent qui l'a créé ? Sûrement. Ça a dû lui demander beaucoup de temps… Il a également dû bien m'observer pour faire une copie aussi fidèle de mon aileron disparu. Franchement, je suis impressionné. Il a acquis une connaissance qu'aucun sans-écaille n'a jamais eu… Tous ces efforts pour m'aider à voler de nouveau, dans quel but ? Pourquoi après m'avoir si sauvagement amputé ? Est-ce… Est-ce qu'il éprouverait des remords ? Ce nouvel aileron le prouve. Il est déterminé à me rendre ma liberté. Ça… ça me touche énormément… Ça parait tellement irréel… Hélas, j'ai beau essayer de m'arracher du sol, ce nouvel aileron ne m'aide guère. Il ne m'obéit pas, refusant catégoriquement de se déplier. Même quand j'arrive à l'ouvrir avec mes dents, si rien ne le retiens quand je suis en vol, il fini par se refermer au bout de quelques secondes. Seul Différent sait le faire fonctionner. Je ne veux pas être pessimiste ni minimiser ses efforts mais est-ce qu'il pense sérieusement que je vais pouvoir voler de nouveau avec cette copie ? Hier, il m'a rendu ma liberté pendant un court instant donc je pense que je peux garder espoir. Il me l'a promis. Tout à coup, j'entends un craquement. C'est lui ! J'en suis sûr ! Je dresse les oreilles et tourne aussitôt la tête. Le voilà enfin ! Il tient sous le bras une chose en cuir dont la forme est plutôt ovale. N'y tenant plus, je cours vers lui et lui saute dessus tout frétillant. Je lui lèche le visage à grands coups de langues.

« Krokmou, arrête ! Oui, moi aussi je suis content de te voir ! Arrêêête ! » Lâche t-il entre deux rires.

Je me recule et m'assois calmement. Il se relève rapidement et se baisse pour ramasser la chose qu'il a amenée.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi, mon grand. » Déclare t-il.

Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ma queue ? Il se relève et brandis fièrement la chose molle à laquelle sont attachées des sangles. Qu'est ce qu'il veut que je fasse avec ça ? Et en quoi est-ce que ça peut m'aider à voler de nouveau ? Il s'approche de moi doucement. Mouais… De toute évidence, il veut me la fixer. Ou, je ne sais pas encore mais pour ça, il va d'abord devoir m'attraper ! Joueur, je me plaque au sol et secoue la queue. Propulsé par mes puissantes pattes arrière, je fais un bond de deux mètres et commence à faire le tour du lac en tirant la langue.

« Hey ! » Laisse échapper Différent, surpris.

Il court derrière moi avec son curieux truc sur la tête afin d'aller plus vite. Il perd du terrain ! Afin de le taquiner un peu, je m'arrête un instant et fais mine de me laisser attraper. Mais au moment ou Différent saute pour atterrir sur mon dos, je me remets à courir. Il s'écrase alors sur le sol et relève sa tête toute salie de terre dans ma direction. Je laisse échapper un son guttural et saccadé. Si tu veux m'accrocher ce machin, tu as intérêt à faire mieux que ça ! Différent se relève et reprends sa course. Amusé de voir le petit asticot qu'il est trainer derrière moi, je le laisse un peu me rattraper puis déplie brusquement mes ailes et plane jusqu'à l'autre rive du lac.

« Rhaaaa ! Krokmou ! Arrête de bouger ! » Rage t-il.

Dans tes rêves ! J'attends qu'il me rejoigne, saute au dessus de sa tête et repars dans la direction contraire à la sienne.

« Krokmou ! Arrête ! C'est pas marrant ! » L'entends-je crier au loin.

Il est à bout de forces, je crois. Allez, je ne vais pas être trop méchant pour aujourd'hui. Je l'ai déjà bien assez fait souffrir comme ça. Je me couche près de la cascade et regarde Différent s'approcher lentement de moi. Ses maigres jambes tremblent et il souffle beaucoup. Je suis assez fier de moi. Il s'effondre sur mon dos et marmonne :

« Entre « broie ses victimes », « écrase ses victimes » ou « étouffe ses victimes, le manuel des dragons devrait rajouter à propos de la furie nocturne qu'elle épuise ses victimes pour ensuite les regarder bien amusée… »

Je frotte affectueusement mon museau contre le visage de Différent. Il me rend ma caresse puis reprends :

« Allez, on va essayer de t'accrocher ça. »

Je ne proteste plus. J'ai assez joué pour le moment. Par contre, je reste curieux à l'égard de la chose qu'il est en train d'installer sur mon dos. Je tourne la tête et la renifle. Je pousse Différent et essaie de la mordiller. Je m'arrête puis la renifle à nouveau.

« Krokmou ! Arrête ! Je ne vais jamais y arriver au sinon ! »

J'obéis et le laisse faire. Je sens les sangles se resserrer sur mon ventre. Il se baisse ensuite vers ma queue et m'y fixe une sorte de cordelette. Bon, ça gratte un peu mais ça va, c'est supportable.

« Voilà, c'est super ! » Annonce t-il lorsqu'il a terminé.

Hum… Oui… Et je suis censé faire quoi avec cet attirail ? Différent pose une main sur mon dos et me caresse la tête. Il met calmement une jambe sur moi et se hisse sur la drôle de chose qu'il m'a fixée dans le dos avec l'autre bout de la cordelette dans son poing serré.

« C'est pas si mal… Tu es prêt, mon grand ? » Me demande t-il.

Wow ! Attends ! Tu veux que je vole avec toi ? Tu veux donc dire que maintenant, je vais devoir te trimbaler partout à chaque fois que je voudrai décoller ? Je ne suis pas un chariot à humains ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire que mon aileron fonctionne sans que je n'aie besoin de toi ? Je me dresse brusquement sur mes pattes arrière et fais tomber Différent. Je n'en veux pas de ton machin.

« Krokmou ! Allez, rien qu'un petit effort ! Bientôt, tu voleras à nouveau ! » Lance t-il en se relevant.

Je me calme et finis par accepter à contre cœur de le porter. C'est un sacrifice nécessaire si je veux un jour regagner les nuages. Le décollage se passe très bien. Je fixe droit devant moi, concentré. Je survole le lac. Je vois le bord du ravin. Encore quelques mètres. Soudain, Différent décide de me faire virer. Sûr de lui, il tire vivement la cordelette et fait virer mon nouvel aileron un peu trop brutalement. Déséquilibré, je pousse un rugissement et m'écrase. Je m'ébroue et cours vers Différent qui est lamentablement étalé non loin de moi. Il se relève et s'assois.

« Bon… C'est pas encore ça qui est ça… T'en fais pas, c'est juste une question de réglages. » M'explique-t-il.

Je lui donne un coup de queue derrière la tête.

« Aïeuuuuuh. » Lâche-t-il.

Ouais, ben t'a intérêt que tes réglages soient bons la prochaine fois ! Il remonte sur moi et nous nous envolons de nouveau. Je suis quasiment arrivé au sommet. Différent tire la cordelette et j'effectue un merveilleux virage. Pour le moment, tout va bien.

« Krokmou ! » Crie t- on au loin.

Je tourne la tête derrière moi et m'aperçois que Différent est tombé lorsque j'ai tourné. Mince ! Comme je ne fais pas attention devant moi, je rentre violemment dans un gros sapin et dégringole aussitôt entre les branches. Aïe ! Ça pique ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Je suis bientôt par terre. Aïe ! Ça fait maaaaaal ! Je m'écroule par terre un peu sonné. Je reprends vite mes esprits et vois Différent accourir. Il m'entoure le museau et demande :

« Krokmou, ça va ? Réponds-moi, ça va ? »

Je secoue la tête et lui lèche le visage. Ça va, merci. Il continue :

« Tu sais quoi ? Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je dois absolument trouver un moyen de rester sur la selle pour ne pas finir en bouillie et je dois aussi trouver un autre système pour contrôler ton aileron. »

La selle ? C'est donc ça la chose qu'il y a sur mon dos ? Okay, c'est facile à retenir. Il s'effondre le dos contre mon flan.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir les méninges en compote… » Lâche t-il en se massant les tempes.

Je lui donne un coup de museau affectueux puis couche ma tête à côté de lui. Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas trouver.

« A moins que… J'ai peut-être une idée… » Murmure t-il.

Tu vois !

-Oui, c'est ça ! Je vais essayer comme ça ! » S'exclame t-il en frappant son poing dans la paume de sa main.

Il m'enlève la selle, me fait une dernière caresse puis crie en s'éloignant :

« A demain Krokmou ! »

A demain.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Mon humain

**Hi everybody !**

 **Matounet** **:** Comme toujours, je suis heureuse de voir que tu suis mon histoire néanmoins, j'aimerais que tu sois un peu plus précis dans tes critiques. Je ne comprends pas les mots ou les lettres que tu me laisses et donc, ignore comment te répondre. En bref : je suis perplexe…

 **Lloverchips4ever :** Merci de ton commentaire ! Je suis heureuse que tu trouves que Krokmou est bien fait. Une confidence : C'est en visionnant le film plusieurs fois que je me suis dit à certains moments : « Tiens, on dirait qu'il dit ça ! » mais c'était surtout des émotions et des ressentis que des mots véritablement. Pour le nom d'Harold, tu le découvriras bientôt ).

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Mon humain**

Il fait nuit et la lune est merveilleusement belle. J'aimerais m'envoler mais je n'essaye même pas, sachant bien que j'en suis incapable. J'ai hâte que Différent revienne et que nous tentions à nouveau de me faire décoller. Maintenant que j'y repense, j'ai plutôt aimé l'avoir sur mon dos. Je ne le sentais presque pas à cause de son poids de plume mais je savais qu'il était là. J'étais ses ailes et il était ma queue. Ça m'a donné l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. C'était une courte mais belle expérience. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai ressenti une étrange harmonie. Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut faire à cette heure-ci… Sans doute dort-il… Je ramène ma queue contre mon museau et essaie de dormir mais rien n'y fait. Je ne pense qu'à Différent. J'ai longtemps repoussé cette idée à cause de ma fierté mais je crois… je crois que nous nous sommes choisis. Le jour où il a posé sa main sur mon museau nous a liés à jamais. Je me relève et fais lentement le tour du lac. Je m'ennuie atrocement.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le jour se lève enfin. Je suis tout excité en voyant le soleil monter dans la brume matinale. Ça veut dire que Différent ne va pas tarder à arriver ! Je me couche et fixe la crevasse ou il a l'habitude d'apparaître. Le voilà ! Il tient la selle sous le bras. J'ai hâte de voir les améliorations que Différent lui a apportées !

« Heey, Krokmou ! Ça va ? » Lance-t-il en arrivant vers moi.

Je frotte longuement mon museau contre son visage puis attrape la selle avec mes dents. Je la tire puis la lâche juste devant moi.

« Oui, oui, on y va. Attends juste une minute que je me prépare, okay ? »

Une minute ? Tu veux dire une éternité. Je lève les yeux au ciel et abat lourdement ma tête sur le sol.

« Regarde, tu vois cette ceinture ? » Demande-t-il.

Si tu parles du bracelet de cuir que tu as autour de la taille, oui.

« Eh bien j'y ai une ficelle munie d'un cercle de métal qui se met autour d'un crochet fixé sur la selle. Comme ça, je ne tomberai plus et adieu les accidents ! » Poursuit-il.

Ingénieux… J'attends de voir si ça fonctionnera... Différent attache mon aileron avec le bout d'une cordelette puis accroche l'autre bout autour de son pied. Ensuite, il m'installe la selle. Il me grimpe dessus, me caresse la tête et questionne :

« Prêt, mon grand ? »

Plus que jamais ! En guise de réponse, je déplie mes grandes ailes noires et décolle à une vitesse fulgurante. Je vole ! Je m'échappe du gouffre ! Les arbres défilent sous mes pattes. Je vais enfin rejoindre les nuages. Mais soudain, Différent perd le contrôle de mon aileron et je me sens brutalement entraîné vers la droite. Je pousse un rugissement de détresse. J'évite un arbre de justesse et nous nous écrasons dans un grand champ d'herbes hautes. Mmmmh ! Quelle bonne odeur ! Immédiatement, je me sens apaisé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me rouler de plaisir. C'est tout simplement merveilleux ! Je vis un pur bonheur. Différent me regarde, surpris. Je suis content de voir qu'il va bien mais je n'arrive pas à le rejoindre tellement ce sentiment est puissant. Essaie ! Tu vas voir comme c'est bon ! J'étire mes pattes arrière au maximum en poussant des grondements heureux. Je suis en pleine extase. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Différent cueillir quelques brins d'herbe. Il les observe puis les met délicatement dans sa poche. Que compte-t-il en faire ? Je n'en sais trop rien et à vrai dire, je suis si occupé à me vautrer par terre que je n'y fais presque pas attention. Différent s'approche de moi et essaie de me toucher mais je bouge tellement qu'il finit par abandonner.

« Krokmou, on doit y aller ! » Dit-il.

Comme je n'obéis pas, il essaie de tirer sur ma selle, en vain.

« Krokmou ! Je vais être en retard ! » Renchérit-il.

Différent se passe alors les mains dans les cheveux et se plaint :

« Ooooh… Thor tout puissant… Si je ne viens pas et que Gueulfor m'attrape, je suis fichu ! Il est bien capable de me tirer par la peau des fesses avec son crochet et de me ramener de force dans l'arène. »

L'arène ? Lorsque j'entends Différent prononcer ce mot, je dresse aussitôt les oreilles et arrête de me rouler. Quelques rescapés nous en ont brièvement parlé. Il parait que c'est une sorte de cage ronde ou l'on est forcé de combattre des humains jusqu'à la mort. Il n'y a pas d'issues. Et tout autour, des dizaines de sans-écailles venus admirer le sanglant spectacle. Il parait que c'est une sorte de rite initiatique chez eux… Oui, ils nous massacrent depuis des générations et des générations tout ça pour un simple rite de passage ! Nous ne voulions pas la guerre, c'est eux qui nous y ont obligés. Beaucoup d'entre nous y ont péri. Rares sont ceux qui en sortent vivants… Je commence à m'agiter et à grogner. Comment Différent ose-t-il participer à un si horrible spectacle ? Comment peut-il vouloir la mort de mon peuple, lui qui dit être mon ami ?

« Heeey, Krokmou, calme toi ! Je t'assure, ça me fait aussi peur que toi…»

Je cesse subitement de grogner. Il avait dit ça avec une légèrement pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Il passe lentement devant moi et s'assois au bord de la falaise ou nous sommes, les jambes pendantes dans le vide. Je m'approche doucement de lui et pose ma tête sur ses genoux. Désolé… Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine… Je… Je suis juste un peu nerveux quand on aborde ce genre de sujet. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas comme eux. Il me caresse la tête puis confie :

« Tu sais, depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, j'ai souvent pensé que je pourrais quitter le village et partir avec toi mais je ne peux pas… Même si mon père ne me comprend pas, il m'aime à sa façon… Enfin, je crois… Je ne peux pas l'abandonner… Et il y a Gueulfor aussi… Je ne peux pas les laisser. »

Je comprends…

« Je sais pas trop ce que je dois faire. Il y a des moments où on dirait que ma tête va carrément exploser ! Baouuum ! Tu vois un peu le genre… Tout ce qu'on sait sur vous n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai appris avec toi. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer aux autres… Ils n'écoutent jamais rien. Ils ne veulent rien savoir. Ils sont un peu butés sur les bords... Tout ce qu'ils comprennent, c'est la bonne vieille méthode viking. »

Je pousse un grondement d'approuvement.

« Ouais, toi aussi t'as remarqué ça ? C'est bon d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler ! Plus les jours avancent et moins j'ai peur des dragons. J'ai vu ce que vous êtes. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas dangereux. Quand j'entre dans l'arène, je ne me dis plus : « J'espère ne pas me faire croquer » mais : « Comment faire retourner ce dragon dans sa cage sans lui faire de mal ? ». A tous les coups, tu m'apportes les réponses. Il nous reste tellement à connaître de vous ! Maintenant, ce qui me terrifie le plus, c'est les gens. À chaque fois que je remporte un entraînement, ils sont plus nombreux. Ils comptent sur moi. Ils croient que je suis un prodige, un nouveau tueur de dragons mais je ne veux que la paix pour nos deux peuples. J'ai un pied dans les deux camps et je n'ai pas encore trouvé de solution pour nous sortir de là… »

Je frotte affectueusement ma tête contre la sienne. On s'en sortira, tu verras. En attendant, tu ferais mieux de rentrer. Je me lève calmement et lui soulève le derrière de mon museau. Je passe ma tête entre ses jambes et le met sur mon dos. Allez, on retourne au gouffre.

« T'as raison…» Souffle-t-il.

Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Je décolle et réussi à voler quelques instants grâce à Différent. Je retombe légèrement et continue ma course sans accroc, désormais habitué à ces vols chaotiques. En quelques minutes, nous avons rejoint le ravin. Différent descends de mon dos et me serre tendrement le cou.

« Je reviens cette après-midi. » m'annonce-t-il.

Euh… Et pour ma selle ? Tu ne me l'enlèves pas ? Il me fait signe de la main et disparait dans la crevasse. Apparemment non… ça gratte un peu mais je peux encore le supporter. Décidément, la vie de Différent semble bien moins simple qu'il n'y parait. Il prend beaucoup de risques en m'aidant… Je me couche paisiblement et prends mon mal en patience. Je regarde mon aileron puis les oiseaux. Je commence sérieusement à me demander si les autres ont remarqué ma disparition... Je jouais pourtant un rôle crucial dans les attaques ! Ils n'ont pas pu m'oublier comme ça ! Enfin je crois… Et Ofell ? Nous sommes amis. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas cherchée ? Est-ce que la reine le lui aurait interdit ? Et si tel était bien le cas, dans quel but ? Ou peut-être ne m'ont-ils pas vu tout simplement… L'astre du jour continue de gravir les nuages. Tout à coup, j'entends un bruit. Différent ? Je tourne aussitôt la tête. Non… C'est juste un poisson qui vient de sauter hors de l'eau… Je suis bête… Différent n'aurait pas pu revenir si vite… Je m'étale sur le sol et souffle l'air de mes naseaux. A cette heure-ci, la selle me démange horriblement. J'essaie de gratter mon dos avec mes dents mais n'arrive pas à me soulager. Je me lève sur mes pattes arrière et frotte mon dos contre un arbre. Rien à faire. Le temps passe et ça me picote toujours autant. Pas moyen de faire taire cette sensation. A bout de nerfs, je me roule contre le sol et, pendant un bref instant, me sens un peu mieux. Mais rapidement, la sensation revient. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou. Soudain, j'entends un craquement sec. Je redresse la tête et lève les oreilles. C'est Différent ! En me voyant dans cet état, il s'exclame :

« Krokmou ! Oh, je suis désolé ! J'ai oublié de t'enlever ta selle ! »

Ouiiiii, ça j'ai remarqué ! Si tu pouvais faire vite maintenant ça m'arrangerait. Viiiiite, viiiiiiiiiiiiiiite ! Différent se rue vers moi et m'ôte la selle. Enfin ! La délivrance ! Je me roule sur le sol et sens l'horrible sensation disparaître. Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien ! Différent jette la selle sur le côté et renchérit :

« Voilà, c'est fini ! Ça te pique, hein mon grand ? Attends, je vais t'aider. »

Aussitôt, de ses doigts frêles, il se met à gratter frénétiquement mon dos. Quel soulagement ! Je me détends aussitôt et pousse de sourds grondements de bonheur. Oui, c'est ça ! Continue ! Je soulève une patte tout en me trémoussant. Un peu plus à gauche, oui, paaaarfait ! J'adore ! Brusquement, Différent passe une main dans mon cou. Mon extase atteint alors son paroxysme et, fermant les yeux, je m'effondre la tête sur le sol. Que c'est bon… Je sens Différent se coucher contre mon flan. Il me caresse tendrement le museau. C'est curieux… ses mains sentent une odeur qui m'est familière… On dirait l'odeur de Temme ! Je renifle ses paumes de plus belle. C'est bien elle ! Différent a dû la toucher il n'y a pas longtemps. Est-elle dans cette arène qu'il a brièvement évoquée ? Sûrement… J'espère qu'elle va bien. Je me relève et lâche un grognement anxieux.

« Ça va pas, Krokmou ? » Souffle Différent en me regardant.

Temme s'est fait prendre… Est-elle la seule à s'être fait capturée ? Est-ce qu'on la nourrit ? J'aimerais aller la délivrer mais amputé comme je suis, c'est tout simplement impossible… Je ne peux qu'espérer… Je crache une boule de plasma contre les rochers et part me coucher un peu plus loin. Différent, surpris de ma réaction vive, me regarde pendant de longues minutes. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par se lever et s'approche prudemment de moi.

« Heeey, Krokmou ! » M'appelle t-il.

Je ne réponds pas. Cette fois-ci, il ne peut pas comprendre… Alors, essayant sans doute de me remonter le moral Différent se plante devant moi et annonce :

« Bon, je voulais pas te montrer tout de suite mais je pense que t'as remarqué… Enfin, bref… Hum… Ta daaaaaa ! Tu me trouves comment comme ça ? »

Tu parles de cette drôle de croix en cuir que tu portes sur le torse ? Hum… Non, je ne l'avais pas vraiment remarquée… Je me lève doucement et renifle Différent. Attends… ça poursuit un peu dans ton dos… Hum… Oui… A vrai dire, je ne vois pas du tout à quoi ça sert et je te trouve complètement ridicule mais je t'aime quand même. Tu seras toujours mon humain, quelle que soit ton apparence. Devant mon manque de réactivité, Différent soupire :

« Parfois, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que tu penses… »

* * *

 ***Se craque les doigts* Ti da, ti da di da dam, déjà les chapitre 7 de terminé ! Ça passe vite, vous ne trouvez pas ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire sur ce que vous en avez pensé ).**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Voler à nouveau

**Matounet** **:** Bounouchou ! Ouch nouba et bouch nadou ! Merci de ta critique claire et précise ! J'ai trouvé la plupart des noms des dragons au hasard (Comme Ofell, Ivalia ou Temme ) mais quelques uns ont une signification. Aata (le nom dragon de Krokmou est un prénom polynésien qui signifie « l'enfant gai de la lune ». Gnist, l'une des deux têtes d'un braguettaure, veut dire « étincelle ». Et le nom Sinnavild, qui appartient à un cauchemar monstrueux, a un rapport avec le mot flammes mais je ne me souviens plus très bien. Sur ce, je te dis Bounachoubabiblouch et à bientôt.

 **Lloverchips4ever :** Tes reviews m'aide à affiner mes chapitres. Tes remarques sont pertinentes et lorsque tu liras ce chapitre, le précédent sera sans aucun doute corrigé ). Yeah, Krokmou fait le dur mais en fait, c'est juste un gros chat chauve-souris avec parfois des réactions de chien :D.

 **Drekki :** Merci pour ton commentaire hyper gentil ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'on me dise que ma plume est sublime. Ça me touche beaucoup :). See you soon !

 **Ce chapitre est à lire en écoutant une chanson mais seulement à un moment donné. Vous saurez quand la musique commence lorsque vous verrez une phrase soulignée en gras. Elle se termine de la même façon, c'est-à-dire par une phrase soulignée en gras. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas et dîtes moi ce que vous en aurez pensé ).**

*Still I Fly" (ft Macy Kate and Austin Percario)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Voler à nouveau**

Aujourd'hui, il fait beau. Je suis réveillé depuis le milieu de la nuit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je pense à mes parents. Que leur est-il arrivé ? J'imagine le pire mais j'essaie de garder espoir. Peut-être un jour nous retrouverons nous… J'aimerais tellement qu'ils soient là aujourd'hui pour que je puisse leur raconter tout ce que je sais sur les sans-écailles ! Je pousse un gémissement. Je me couche sur le sol et guette la crevasse de mes grands yeux. J'attends Différent. Quand je suis avec lui, j'oublie souvent tous mes soucis et toutes mes idées noires. Le soleil monte dans le ciel. Il est en retard. Je me relève et commence à tourner en rond en grognant. Et si les autres humains avaient appris notre amitié ? Et s'ils l'avaient empêché de venir me voir ? Et s'ils lui avaient fait une sorte de lavage de cerveau et qu'en ce moment même, il menait des dizaines d'hommes à ma cachette dans le but de me tuer ? Non… Non, je refusais d'y croire ! Je m'allongeai sous un arbre et soufflai l'air de mes naseaux. Ou alors, ils l'avaient peut-être tué pour être devenu mon ami… Les hommes peuvent être si cruels et barbares les uns envers les autres… Bientôt, le soleil décline sur l'horizon et Différent n'est toujours pas là. Je suis terriblement angoissé. Je lève la tête et pousse un rugissement plaintif. Je dresse les oreilles mais seul le souffle du vent me répond. Je laisse retomber ma gueule sur le sol. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ? Lorsque la lune paraît, je reste une heure à l'observer tristement puis finis par m'endormir.

Le lendemain, je sens quelque chose me caresser la tête.

« Hey, mon grand, tu dors encore ? » M'appelle-t-on.

C'est Différent ! J'ouvre aussitôt les yeux et lui saute dessus. Je le plaque au sol avec mes puissantes pattes avant et le renifle frénétiquement. C'est bien lui ! Aucun doute ! Je lui lèche joyeusement le visage. J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

« Arrête ! Woah, on croirait que tu ne m'as pas vu depuis des semaines ! » Proteste-t-il en riant.

Je me recule tranquillement et m'assois.

« Désolé, j'étais trop vidé pour venir hier. Tu verrais, c'est hyper bizarre. Je ne peux plus faire un pas dans le village sans être assaillis de gens qui, pour la plupart, ne m'ont jamais dit un mot ! Ils me posent des tas et des tas de questions alors souvent, je me mets à bafouiller et je trouve une excuse pour filer. J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de recevoir autant d'attention… Quand je mange, il y a pleins de vikings qui viennent s'assoir avec moi alors qu'avant, j'étais toujours tout seul. Ça fait plaisir d'être un peu aimé mais ça fait mal en sachant que c'est pour quelque chose que je ne suis pas. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer… » Confie-t-il.

Je lui donne un coup de museau réconfortant. Il soupire puis reprend :

« Bon bref, passons aux choses sérieuses. J'ai remarqué que ta selle te grattait et c'est hier que j'ai trouvé la solution. J'ai enduit le dessous avec une huile qui devrait assouplir le cuir et ainsi, ne pas te démanger. Après, c'est comme tout : 'Faut tester. »

Il s'approche de moi et m'accroche la selle. Je me laisse faire docilement. C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il revient, j'ai un machin en plus sur le dos ? Je retourne la tête. Cette sangle que j'ai sur le ventre et cette autre autour de ma patte avant n'était pas là la dernière fois… Je suis un peu anxieux mais je fais confiance à Différent. Il sait quoi faire pour m'aider. Il donne un léger coup dans le mécanisme avec un objet composé d'un long bâton et d'une masse en fer. Aucune idée de ce que ça peut-être… Tout à coup, je vois un cercle lumineux se dessiner sur le mur. Il bouge de droite à gauche. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dévoré par la curiosité, je bondis dessus mais remarque qu'il s'est déplacé.

« Krokmou ! Reste tranquille ! » M'ordonne Différent.

Je n'en fais qu'à ma tête et saute une fois de plus sur le cercle.

« Krokmou ! » Laisse échapper mon ami.

Je regarde partout autour de moi, guettant frénétiquement cette chose qui m'amuse tant. Je l'aperçois brièvement sur un rocher puis elle disparaît.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches comme ça ? » Me demande le garçon.

Pour toute réponse, je continue de fixer les alentours en attendant que le cercle revienne. Soudain, je le vois de nouveau ! Je me plaque au sol en trémoussant mon derrière puis me rue sur le tronc de l'arbre ou il se trouve. Raté ! Il m'échappe encore ! Différent m'observe puis sourit.

« Attends… Je crois avoir compris… Si c'est bien ça, on va s'amuser un peu. »

Doucement, il marche jusqu'à un petit rocher et s'installe derrière. Il pose son outil sur celui-ci et soudain, je vois le cercle se dessiner sur les parois du ravin. Son corps tremblant glisse au sol ou je l'écrase d'un coup de patte. Je la soulève et observe le sol. Ma proie n'y est plus ! Comment a-t-elle fait pour passer sous mes griffes ? Je jette un œil droit devant moi et aperçois le cercle qui fuit. Aussitôt, je me jette à sa poursuite. Je secoue ma queue et m'abat dessus. Nouvel échec. C'est quand même fou ! Je pousse un grognement et continue ma chasse. Différent laisse échapper un rire amusé. Quoi ? Ça n'a rien de drôle ! Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider à l'attraper au lieu de rester là sans rien faire ! Le cercle s'évanouit brutalement et je finis par m'assoir, perplexe. C'était la proie la plus étrange que je n'ai jamais eue… Différent me caresse la tête et observe attentivement son travail.

« C'est plutôt pas mal… » Lâche-t-il d'un air satisfait.

Il s'approche, vérifie le mécanisme puis marmonne :

« Hum… 'Y a ça à revoir… Pis ça aussi… »

Il se dirige ensuite vers mon aileron puis s'accroupit. Il le soulève en fronçant les sourcils puis observe l'attirail qu'il m'a installé. Il se relève puis me gratte sous le cou et monte sur mon dos. Il passe son pied dans une étrange chose en fer et guette attentivement comment mon nouvel aileron se comporte.

« Mouais… Il faudra rajouter quelques cordes par ci, par là et je pense qu'on pourra enfin tenter un vol sans s'écraser… »

C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Rien qu'à cette simple pensée, un frisson d'excitation me parcourt le corps.

« Bon, on fera ces réglages demain. Je dois filer. »

Il m'enlève doucement la selle ainsi que le drôle d'attirail qui l'accompagne et les met sous son bras. Il me fait une dernière étreinte et disparaît dans la crevasse. Je le regarde partir, rêveur. Enfin, je vais de nouveau pouvoir sentir le vent s'engouffrer sous mes ailes, m'arracher à cette terre maudite et crever les nuages ! J'ai un peu peur de tomber mais je sais que Différent sera là pour me soutenir. Quand il n'est pas là, je me sens incomplet. Il est devenu mon autre, celui pour qui je serais prêt à me battre jusqu'à la mort. Lorsqu'il est sur mon dos, je ressens toutes ses émotions. C'est comme si nous étions les plus forts et que rien ne pourrait nous arrêter. Sa joie est tellement contagieuse qu'avec lui, je ne peux être qu'heureux. Si on m'avait dit que je pourrais forger un lien aussi puissant avec un humain, je n'y aurais pas cru et pourtant, aujourd'hui, je ne me vois pas vivre sans lui.

Plus le temps passe, plus je me demande ce qu'il se passera lorsque je pourrai de nouveau voler. Il est évident que je ne retournerai pas au nid mais alors, que faire ? Rester dans ce gouffre à attendre les visites de Différent ? Non… Ici, bien que j'apprécie beaucoup ce que mon ami fait pour moi, j'ai l'impression d'être prisonnier. Je me languis de ma liberté d'avant. Et puis, il y a mes frères qui sont encore sous l'emprise de la reine. Que faire ? Je ne peux pas les abandonner… Mais je ne peux pas non plus défier le monstre… Pas dans mon état… Même si je suis capable de voler avec Différent, je ne peux pas le mener à une mort certaine. Je dois le protéger. Ce choix n'engage que moi et moi seul, ce n'est pas la peine de risquer d'autres vies.

En soirée, je réussis à attraper quelques poissons et, après les avoir avalés goulument, je m'endors paisiblement, pendu par la queue à la plus grosse branche d'un arbre.

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil vient seulement de se lever, je suis déjà réveillé. Je déplie mes ailes et volète quelques instants au-dessus du lac. Je retombe sur l'autre rive et jette un œil à mon faux aileron. Bien que je commence à m'y habituer, ça me fait toujours bizarre de le voir. Tout à coup, un craquement sec retentit. Je tourne aussitôt la tête vers la crevasse. Différent ? Personne. Curieux… Je m'en approche prudemment mais ne voit rien. Soudain, quelque chose me saute dessus. Je laisse échapper un rugissement effrayé.

« Ah ! Ah ! Tu ne t'y attendais pas à ça, hein ! » Crie Différent.

Frustré et animé d'un besoin de vengeance, je me dresse sur mes pattes arrières et fait tomber mon ami. Ce dernier crie et atterrit sur les fesses. J'émets alors un rire rauque et saccadé.

« Hin, hin, hin c'est très drôle. » Ironise Différent en se massant le postérieur.

Amusé, je pense :

« Il ne faut jamais me provoquer, c'est comme ça. »

Il époussète ses vêtements avec ses mains puis récupère la selle qu'il avait posée par terre.

« Mince ! Le poisson ! J'ai oublié de t'amener du poisson ! » S'écrie t-il brusquement en se frappant le front.

Ah oui, ça c'est embêtant. Comment veux-tu que je sois performant et attentif sans un copieux petit déjeuner ?

« Je reviens ! » Lance t-il en s'éloignant.

Sois prudent ! Ne te casse pas la figure en tombant ! Je me couche sur le flan en attendant son retour. Après que le soleil ai gravi quelques nuages, j'aperçois la chétive silhouette de Différent se glisser dans le gouffre. Il porte sur une épaule un gros panier qui, je présume, doit être rempli de poisson. Je cours à sa rencontre et me trémousse tout autour de lui. J'ai tellement faim que je mangerais des rochers !

« Au fait, j'tai pas racontée la meilleure ! Tout à l'heure, avant d'aller rechercher le poisson, j'suis tombé sur Astrid.» M'explique t-il en posant le panier à terre.

Qui est Astrid ? Sûrement un autre sans-écaille mais j'ai si faim que je n'y prête que peu d'attention. Mon regard est rivé sur le panier. Différent pose son pied dessus.

« Astrid elle est… Comment je pourrais te dire ça ? Elle est juste wooooaaaah… Elle est belle, forte, intelligente… Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle me déteste… Elle fait parti de ce genre de personne qui va te tuer si tu lui adresses la parole, tu vois ? Et c'est devenu encore pire lorsque j'ai commencé à gagner les entraînements. En fait… Maintenant, je suis sûr d'une chose : Elle me hait. Tu aurais vu comment elle massacrait cet arbre en forêt ! Elle lui lançait sa hache dans le tronc avec une telle rage que je me suis un moment arrêté pour la regarder. Elle m'a fait vraiment peur ! Et pis, pas de chance pour moi, elle m'a vu. Alors j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était et je suis parti très lentement. J'ai glissé derrière un rocher et, à partir de là, tu verrais comme j'ai détalé ! »

Je n'accorde plus aucune attention à Différent depuis déjà un certain temps, trop occupé à surveiller le panier dont s'échappe une douce et merveilleuse odeur qui me chatouille les naseaux. Il le remarque bien vite et marmonne :

« Dis, je te parle, là ! Tu t'en fiches, pas vrai ? Ouais… De toute façon, je te comprends… Les humains, ils sont quand même sacrément compliqués dans leurs relations… »

Il renverse enfin le panier dont le contenu se répand à terre.

« Allez, passons aux choses sérieuses. » Termine t-il.

J'enfonce aussitôt ma tête dans le panier et commence à me goinfrer de poissons tandis que Différent ajuste le mécanisme qui me permettra de voler à nouveau. Je le sens tirer sur mon nouvel aileron puis sur la corde entourant le machin de fer qui se trouve sur mon épaule. Les poissons sont vraiment délicieux ! Et frais en plus ! Il a dû les pêcher ce matin.

« C'est okay, mon grand. Maintenant, on va devoir tester tout ça. » Annonce Différent.

Attends juste un tout petit peu que j'attrape cet appétissant poisson. Je tire ma langue au maximum et lèche sa peau humide. Je réussi ensuite à le faire basculer vers moi et l'englouti. Voilà, on peut y aller. Je retire ma tête du panier et me lèche les babines. Différent me grimpe sur le dos et me caresse la tête. Pendant qu'il passe son pied dans une étrange chose de métal que je crois l'avoir entendu nommer « pédale », je déplie mes ailes et m'envole. Je ne perds pas le contrôle de mon corps et ma queue ne m'entraîne pas vers le bas. Je suis maître de mon corps, comme autrefois. Que c'est bon ! J'ai l'impression de rêver. Hélas, notre vol ne dure que peu de temps. Différent me guide jusqu'à une falaise où il me fait me poser. Je me console en pensant que la délivrance est maintenant proche. Différend descend de mon dos et accroche solidement une corde reliée à ma selle autour d'une vieille souche. Ceci fait, il sort un petit bout de papier de sa poche et remonte sur mon dos. Calmement, il me demande de tenter un vol d'essai. Usant de mes puissantes ailes, je m'élève d'un bon mètre au dessus du sol. Je regarde droit devant moi, concentré. Je me balance légèrement à droite puis à gauche. Le vent qui s'engouffre sous mes ailes me procure un bien fou. Nous sommes face à lui. J'ai un peu peur de tomber mais je sais que Différent est là. Je perçois un léger cliquetis, celui du mécanisme. Mon ami vient sans doute d'actionner la pédale. Aussitôt, je sens mon aileron artificiel changer de position. Je m'y adapte rapidement et me pose. C'est alors que je comprends seulement toute la complexité du mécanisme que m'a installé Différent. La pédale, reliée à ma prothèse par un intelligent système de cordes, permet à mon ami de contrôler mon aileron factice tout en gardant les mains sur la selle pour ne pas tomber. Ce petit a du génie ! Je lui jette un œil et entrouvre ma gueule, heureux. Je le vois griffonner quelque chose sur sa feuille puis reposer ses mains sur la selle. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il a fait mais je suis sûr que c'est important. Et c'est reparti pour un autre essai. Je bats des ailes, bouge un peu les pattes et me stabilise. Mais brusquement, la corde craque ! Je pousse un rugissement de détresse et me retrouver brutalement propulsé en arrière, accompagné du cri de Différent. Nous traversons brièvement quelques arbres et nous écrasons rudement sur le sol. Je suis sur le dos, les quatre pattes en l'air. Bon… ça n'est pas encore au point mais la solution est proche, je le sens. Sans perdre un instant, je me retourne et secoue la tête. Je regarde Différent pour savoir s'il va bien et remarque qu'il est accroché à moi. D'une main, il tire sur la corde qui le relie à ma selle.

« Oooh… Super ! » Se lamente-t-il.

Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'essaie de regarder mon dos en tournant la tête dans tous les sens. Rhaaaaa ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Ma respiration est rapide et haletante. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

« Du calme, Krok… Tout va bien… Enfin presque… »

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et lâche :

« Oh mon Thor… Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour réparer ça ? On n'a pas le choix… On va devoir aller au village… »

Au village ? Rien que prononcer ce nom me rend un peu anxieux mais si c'est la seule solution, alors nous irons. Différent tire sur la corde pour me faire avancer et m'entraîne dans les bois. Tu ne remontes pas ? Je pousse son derrière du bout de mon museau et émet un léger rugissement. Différent ne me répond pas et continue d'avancer. Je passe rapidement ma tête entre ses jambes et le jette sur mon dos. A ma grande surprise, mon ami redescend à terre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? J'entrouvre ma gueule et, sortant mes dents aussi vite que l'éclair, je lui mords son pantalon.

« Non, Krokmou. On ne va pas voler. C'est trop dangereux en plein jour. Si on veut être discrets, on va devoir rester à pied pour le moment. » M'explique-t-il.

Il a raison. Nous continuons notre chemin paisiblement. Qu'est-ce que c'est long ! Et dire qu'on pourrait y être en quelques minutes… Après une heure de torture, nous arrivons en haut d'une falaise qui surplombe tout le village des sans-écailles.

« Okay, on va attendre ici. » Annonce Différent.

Aussitôt, je m'effondre sur le sol. A partir de maintenant, je ne bouge plus ! J'espère que Différent ne va pas encore m'obliger à marcher ou alors, il se débrouillera tout seul. Mon ami se couche contre moi et cueille un brin d'herbe. Tranquillement, il commence à jouer avec. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant là-dedans… Lassé, je détourne le regard et m'endors paisiblement.

« Krokmou ! Krokmou, debout ! Ooooh, je t'en prie ! C'est pas le moment ! » Me dit soudainement Différent.

Yo, humain, je viens juste de me coucher. T'exagère pas un peu ? On a encore le temps.

« Krokmou ! » Insiste-t-il en essayant de me soulever.

Ça va, ça va… J'arrive. Je me lève nonchalamment et m'étire longuement. J'ouvre grand la gueule et lâche un bruyant bâillement. J'ouvre les yeux. Quoi ? Il fait nuit ? J'ai l'impression de n'avoir été absent que de quelques minutes… Je devais être épuisé. Différent monte sur mon dos et me caresse le cou.

« Allez mon grand, on y va. » Souffle-t-il à mon oreille.

Je déplie mes grandes ailes noires et me jette du haut de la falaise, plongeant dans la nuit noire, comme autrefois. Que c'est bon que de jouir à nouveau de la liberté. A l'approche du village, je laisse échapper un grondement apeuré.

« Ça va aller, Krok. Je suis là. » Me rassure Différent.

Je passe devant les immenses guerriers de pierre en les fixant de mes grands yeux puis je m'élève doucement. Je plane quelques instants, invisible aux yeux des hommes puis Différent me guide un peu à l'écart du village ou j'atterris. Il saute à terre et avance prudemment. Il se glisse derrière une hutte et jette un œil aux alentours afin de voir s'il n'y a personne dans les environs. Il paraît satisfait et fait un pas. Je le suis docilement. Mais soudain, nous apercevons au loin une flamme tremblante hissée sur un morceau de bois. Il me semble que les sans-écailles appellent cela une torche. On vient dans notre direction. Différent se retourne brusquement et me pousse le museau, m'incitant à reculer, ce que je fais. Je me dissimule derrière la hutte et attends que Différent donne le signal. Mon ami se plaque aussitôt contre le mur et fais mine de rien.

« Harold ! » Dit le garde en voyant mon ami.

Différent répond par un geste de la main avec un sourire gêné. C'est quoi un Harold ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? J'avance la tête et regarde l'homme s'éloigner. D'un naturel curieux, je me demande ou il va et est rongé par l'envie de le suivre. C'est la première fois que je vois un village de sans-écailles d'aussi près. J'ai envie d'aller partout ! Différent tire brusquement sur la corde qui nous relie et m'entraîne, les sourcils froncés et le regard déterminé, dans la direction opposé. Je le suis sans grogner. Il entre alors dans ce qui ressemble à une grosse cabane avec un immense tube de pierre crevant un morceau de bois plat. Je ne vois pas franchement à quoi peut servir cet endroit mais si Différent nous a amenés ici, c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison. Il regarde longuement de droite à gauche puis se glisse dans le bâtiment. Nullement inquiété, j'entre à mon tour, peu après lui. Je plonge le museau dans ce que les humains appellent un seau en pensant qu'il contient du poisson. Non… Tant pis, ça sera pour une autre fois. D'un coup de tête, je balance le seau en l'air. Ce dernier percute un bouclier, se cogne dans le plafond, renverse le stock d'armes et retombe dans un grand fracas. Aucunement dérangé par la pagaille que je viens de créer, je rejoins Différent en me dandinant. Il attrape un outil que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'alors et le glisse sous ma selle. Sentir le contact froid du métal sur ma peau écailleuse m'horripile un peu alors je grogne. Différent me rassure et poursuis son travail. J'essaie de rester calme et baisse la tête.

« Harold ! Tu es là ? » Appelle une voix qui m'est inconnue.

Harold… C'est la deuxième fois que j'entends ce mot… Serait-il possible que ça soit là le nom humain de Différent ? Moi qui commençais à m'habituer au nom que je lui avais donné. Je le trouve même plus beau que celui que ses parents lui ont attribué. Je relève aussitôt la tête et ouvre grand les yeux. Nous sommes découverts. Que faire ? Ma respiration s'accélère et les battements de mon cœur se font plus forts. Il faut s'enfuir ! Au lieu de s'envoler avec moi, mon ami affronte le danger. Il ouvre les panneaux de bois qui nous séparent de l'extérieur puis les referme aussitôt. Il est dans son élément. Il sait comment agir. Néanmoins, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être anxieux quant à la suite des évènements.

« Astrid ! Salut, Astrid ! Salut Astrid… Astrid salut… »

Astrid… J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part… Oui ! Je me souviens que Différent m'a parlé de ce sans-écaille… Il s'agit d'une femelle, si ma mémoire est bonne, et d'après ce que m'a dit mon ami sur elle, je crois qu'il éprouve des sentiments à son égard… Je me secoue et aperçois un mouton qui broute tranquillement. Celui-ci en me voyant lâche un bêlement à la fois surpris et terrifié.

-En général, je ne m'occupe pas de ce que font les autres mais t'as l'air bizarre. » Ajoute la mystérieuse Astrid.

Je souffle l'air de mes naseaux. Comment est-ce qu'elle parle de mon ami ? Il est tout sauf bizarre ! Il est juste… Différent et c'est pour ça que je l'aime. Je tire brusquement sur la corde qui me relie à Différent. Je l'entends reculer puis il laisse échapper un rire gêné. Mais dans quel état est-ce qu'elle me l'a mis ? Elle l'accapare totalement. On dirait que ses neurones ont fondus. Il est vraiment temps qu'on s'en aille.

« Enfin… Plus qu'avant. » Termine Astrid.

J'en ai assez entendu comme ça. Usant de toutes mes forces, je tire sur la corde afin que Différent revienne avec moi. Il est à moi et non à elle. Ses propos sont blessants et je ne tolérerai pas un instant de plus qu'on dise du mal de mon ami. Je me dois de le protéger. Les panneaux de bois s'ouvrent brusquement et mon ami atterrit aussitôt sur mon dos. Parfait. Allez viens que je t'éloigne d'elle. Je fais rapidement le tour du bâtiment et jette un œil à l'humaine qui en train d'inspecter l'intérieur. Ah, ah, l'imbécile ! On l'a bien eue ! Différent glisse immédiatement son pied dans le mécanisme et nous nous envolons dans le ciel nocturne.

« T'es malin, toi ! Imagine la tête qu'elle aurait faite si elle t'avait vue ! Tu y as pensé ? T'as failli me mettre dans un sacré pétrin ! » Me gronde-t-il.

Gna, gna, gna ! Et alors ? Je suis un dragon, non ?

« Krokmou, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? » Demande-t-il en posant sa main dans mon cou.

D'un mouvement brusque de la tête, je rejette sa main et continue de planer sans répondre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure. Est-ce que c'est à cause d'Astrid ? »

En entendant son nom, je me mets brutalement à grogner. Elle n'a plus intérêt à s'approcher de Différent… Où d'Harold… Enfin bref, on s'en moque !

« T'es jaloux ? » Questionne mon ami en se penchant vers moi.

Pfffff… Moi ? Jaloux ? Vous les sans-écailles, vous avez quand même une sacrée imagination ! Je lève les yeux au ciel. Jaloux, franchement ! Quoique… Non, non et non. Ça n'a rien à voir. Non mais ! Tu es mon humain et je n'ai pas envie de te prêter, c'est tout.

« MÔsieur le furie nocturne serait donc jaloux ? » Renchérit-il en observant ma réaction.

J'entrouvre légèrement la gueule et laisse échapper un faible grognement. Ne joue pas à ça.

« Pardon, pardon. Ne t'énerve pas. » S'excuse-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Je souffle l'air de mes naseaux et essaie de penser à autre chose. La lune est merveilleusement belle ce soir. Et dire que je désespérais de la voir à nouveau d'aussi près. Le vent est frais et me revigore. Doucement, je sens Différent se pencher vers mon oreille.

« Astrid… » Y susurre-t-il soudainement.

Il a osé ! J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et le fixe d'un air menaçant.

« Ça va, je le ferai plus. » M'assure-t-il en riant.

Il me caresse la tête et nous regagnons paisiblement le gouffre. Je me pose doucement et mon ami descend de mon dos. Qu'il se nomme Harold ou autrement, pour moi, il sera toujours Différent. Il m'ôte ma selle et me lance :

« A demain ! »

Alors qu'il disparait dans la crevasse, je lui réponds par un long cri rauque. Je crache un jet de plasma sur le sol puis piétine les flammes après quoi je me couche tranquillement en écoutant le clapotis de l'eau.

Le lendemain, alors que je me réveille seulement, j'entends un bruit. Je me retourne et aperçoit Différent. Déjà ? Je regarde le ciel et constate que les nuages sont encore rosés et que le soleil pointe à peine sur l'horizon. Ce petit est matinal.

« Salut Krokmou ! J'espère que t'es prêt parce que c'est aujourd'hui le grand saut ! » Annonce-t-il.

Oooh plus que prêt, mon ami ! Il m'accroche mon équipement tandis que je me laisse faire docilement.

« Okay, on peut y aller. » Conclue-t-il en montant sur mon dos.

 **Je déplie alors mes grandes ailes noires et m'arrache du sol.** Je ne tombe pas. J'ai l'impression de rêver et pourtant, c'est bel et bien vrai. Je suis complètement euphorique. Je vole ! Je vole à nouveau ! Je quitte rapidement le gouffre et longe quelques instants une immense falaise. Je ralentis doucement et, me servant du vent, plane sans le moindre effort de droite à gauche. Je sens tout mon corps se gorger de cette énergie nouvelle qui m'avait tant manquée. Je suis de retour chez moi.

« Allez, mon pote. On va attaquer gentil, en douceur. » Déclare Différent en me donnant une tape amicale dans le cou.

Je lui jette un bref coup d'œil.

« Alors attends bouge pas… Position 3 ! Non, 4 ! » Rectifie-t-il.

Il actionne la pédale et mon aileron factice se déplie. Je l'observe quelques instants puis retourne la tête en la secouant. Je bois littéralement le vent qui caresse mon museau. Cette fois, le mécanisme ne me lâchera pas. Différent est avec moi. Sa présence m'apaise. Il ne peut rien m'arriver. Je survole l'océan tout en effleurant les nuages. J'étire mes ailes à leur maximum et me laisse porter par le courant d'air. Je serre les dents dans un virage et sens brièvement la peur refaire surface. Je perds le contrôle. Je n'arrive pas à bien tourner mais Différent s'en rend compte et m'aide. Je bats un peu des ailes puis me laisse de nouveau porter. Rassuré, je poursuis mon vol. J'ai la maitrise de mon corps. Rien ne semble plus pouvoir m'arrêter. Je suis libre ! L'océan, à des centaines de mètres en dessous de moi, est d'un magnifique bleu sombre et le ciel est plus beau et plus pur que dans tous mes souvenirs. Je le touche à nouveau ! Je me sens terriblement puissant et cela m'enivre. Les montagnes m'apparaissent encore plus grandes et plus majestueuses qu'elles ne l'ont jamais étés.

« Allez, 'faut se lancer maintenant. 'Faut y aller. » Marmonne Différent d'un ton déterminé.

Il s'accroche fermement à la selle et m'incite à descendre en piqué. Autrefois, c'était ma spécialité mais maintenant, je suis épouvanté. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à recommencer. Je n'ai plus le choix. Je laisse échapper un bref rugissement de terreur et, repliant mes ailes, me laisse tomber. Ma peur au départ omniprésente s'évanouit rapidement je prends alors un grand plaisir à sentir le vent me fouetter. Je suis fou de cette vitesse, de cette énergie qui brule mon corps. Je me sens enfin vivant. En approchant de l'océan, je bats un peu des ailes afin de me freiner. Tout se passe merveilleusement bien. Ça y est ! Je vole pour de vrai !

« Ouais ! Vas-y, mon grand ! Vas-y mon grand ! » M'encourage Différent.

Son cœur bat au même rythme que le mien. Nous ne formons qu'un. Mon aile rase l'eau quelques instants puis je me stabilise. J'approche rapidement d'un gigantesque pont de pierre. Je fronce le museau, déterminé et passe entre eux avec une joie sans bornes. Je n'ai plus de limites.

« Ouais ! Ça marche ! » Crie mon ami.

Confiant, mon ami me force doucement à prendre de l'altitude. Malheureusement, à cause d'une fausse manœuvre de Différent, je me heurte violemment contre un piton. Je laisse échapper un grognement et le regarde. Espèce d'imprudent ! Tu freine beaucoup trop tard !

« Désolé ! » S'excuse mon ami.

Je reprends mon vol et sens ma queue m'entraîner tout droit sur un autre piton. Je m'y racle lamentablement et repars en zigzaguant au creux des nuages. Fais attention, un peu !

« Re-désolé ! » Ajoute-il.

Je lui jette un œil et, secouant la tête, lui donne une tape avec mon oreille. Tes « désolés » ne suffiront pas lorsqu'on se sera écrasés ! Surveille les virages !

« Aïe ! Ouais, ouais, j'y travaille ! » Grogne-t-il.

Je m'éloigne de l'océan et me noies petit à petit dans la masse nuageuse.

« Position 3, euh 4. » Ajoute Différent en actionnant la pédale.

Je monte de plus en plus. Je tire sur mes ailes et me hisse dans le ciel. Je dépasse rapidement les pitons rocheux.

« Ouaaaais ! Fonce, mon pote ! » Hurle mon ami.

Ma queue ne me retient plus à cette terre qui commençait à me dégouter. Je suis vivant ! Vivant ! Mon cœur bat plus fort qu'il ne l'a jamais fait. Je vais plus haut que les arbres, plus haut que les montagnes. Plus rien ne m'arrête. Je suis libre ! Je suis libre pour de bon ! Je tire la langue tout en faisant de vigoureux efforts. Je sens le vent s'engouffrer sous mes ailes. Je m'élève dans les nuages avec une joie sans bornes. Je touche le ciel ! Ça y est ! Je le touche à nouveau ! Regarde, Différent ! Je vole ! Je vole ! Je peux aller ou je veux ! Regarde-moi ! Je n'ai plus peur de tomber. L'air frais me caresse le museau et je m'en délecte. Je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs.

 **« Ah c'est fantastique ! Sentir le vent dans mes… ANTISECHE ! STOOOOOP !»S'égosille soudainement mon ami.**

* * *

 **Voilàààà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous avez aimé la musique ! A très bientôt et au plaisir !**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Terrifiantes retrouvailles

**Avant toute chose : OUI ! Je suis encore vivante !**

 **Matounet :** Bouchnabouch ! Ravie de voir que tu lis mes chapitre ;)

 **Lloverchips4ever :** Contente de te retrouver également ! Merci de ta review .

 **Heeeey ! J'en profite pour faire une petite annonce ! Vous pouvez désormais me retrouver sur Wattpad sous le nom de « MamzelleCoco ». ( Pour plus d'infos, rendez-vous sur mon profil ) ) J'y publie, non pas des fanfictions mais mon tout premier roman. Venez nombreux, je ne mors pas :D.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Terrifiantes retrouvailles**

En entendant le hurlement de mon ami, je cesse brusquement de battre des ailes. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? J'entends un léger cliquetis métallique. Je n'y fais pas attention. Comme j'ai pris un peu d'élan, je n'ai pas besoin de me remettre à voler immédiatement et me contente de me laisser porter. C'est alors que je vois, horrifié, que Différent ne se trouve plus sur mon dos.

« NOOOOOOOOOON ! » Hurle-t-il.

Et nous tombons. Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler. Je laisse échapper un rugissement de terreur tout en essayant de me redresser, en vain. Tout bouge dans tous les sens. Je n'arrive plus à voir ou je suis. Je panique. On va mourir ! Ça y est, c'est la fin ! On va mourir ! Je me retourne, me contorsionne, impuissant. L'océan a pris la place du ciel et le ciel la place de l'océan. Je traverse la masse nuageuse et remarque, épouvanté, que les montagnes se rapprochent dangereusement. Je ne sais plus où est la terre. Je suis balloté comme une vulgaire feuille par le vent. Soudain, quelque chose percute violemment mon aile. Je tourne aussitôt la tête et voit mon ami, quelques mètres plus bas. Je pousse un cri. Différent !

« Écoute ! Écoute ! Il faut que t'essaies, il faut que tu te redresses ! Non, non, non ! Reviens ici ! Reviens vers moi ! » S'époumone-t-il.

Je lis la terreur dans ses yeux. Je ne peux pas ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Je tourne dans tous les sens. Mon cœur martèle si fort ma poitrine que je l'entends résonner dans ma tête. On va mourir. J'essaie de me débattre mais ne réussit qu'à envoyer un violent coup de queue dans le visage de mon ami. Différent ! Je suis horrifié. Il pousse un cri et se retrouve propulsé un peu plus loin. Désolé, désolé, désolé… Il continue de chuter tout en tenant son œil blessé. J'aperçois désormais les pitons rocheux ainsi que les récifs. Quand nous nous écraserons dessus, ils nous déchireront en lambeaux. Affolé, j'essaie de regarder Différent. Je ne le vois plus. Je panique de plus belle. Il est peut-être déjà mort… Je laisse échapper un rugissement déchirant en continuant de me débattre avec le vent. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis désolé… Tout à coup, je sens qu'on tire sur ma selle. Je lève les yeux. Différent est vivant ! Il réussit à se raccrocher et reprend sa place sur mon dos. Nous continuons de tomber le long d'une immense falaise à une vitesse meurtrière. Jamais de toute ma vie je n'avais été aussi vite. En bas, je vois une forêt. Différent tire sur ma selle afin de me faire freiner. Immédiatement, j'étire mes grandes ailes noires à leur maximum. Ma queue frôle la cime des arbres. Juste en face, des dizaines de pitons rocheux noyés dans le brouillard. J'essaie de freiner en tirant sur mes ailes mais l'effort est trop grand. Je lâche un rugissement de douleur. Nous allons nous écraser. Mais au dernier moment, Différent actionne la pédale et mon aileron factice se déplie. Brusquement, nous virons à gauche, évitant de justesse le pic puis à droite et encore à gauche avec une grande agilité. Je ne réalise pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Je me laisse emporter, me concentrant sur l'instant. Mon ami change encore la position de mon aileron et nous glissons de plus en plus facilement entre les pitons traitres recouverts de mousse. J'effectue une bref vrille et nous sortons des récifs victorieux. Je m'élève au-dessus de l'océan. Nous sommes vivants ! Vivants !

« OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIS ! » S'égosille Différent, les bras en l'air.

On s'en est sortis ! Débordant de joie, je tire une boule de plasma droit devant moi. Je sens l'onde de choc me caresser le museau.

« Super… » Lâche Différent alors que nous pénétrons au cœur des flammes.

La chaleur me lèche la peau pendant quelques instants puis l'air frais du large la remplace rapidement. Brusquement, je sens une odeur de brulé s'élever dans l'air. Je renifle et jette un œil à Différent. Il a le visage sali et les cheveux noircis et cela m'amuse. Je laisse échapper un rire rauque et saccadé. Il me gratte le dessous de la gueule pendant quelques instants puis se redresse.

« J'ai une de ces faims ! Après ces émotions, ça t'dis qu'on aille se manger un morceau ? » Me demande-t-il.

Je pousse un léger rugissement d'approbation. Et comment ! Après cette expérience, j'ai l'impression d'être sans limites. J'ai envie d'aller plus loin que je ne suis jamais allé. Nous sommes vivants et plus rien ne nous arrêtera. Gonflé d'une énergie nouvelle, j'accélère ma vitesse, rasant l'eau du bout de mes ailes. Je n'ai peut-être plus qu'un aileron mais j'ai gagné un ami pour lequel me battre, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour qui mourir. C'est un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie qui s'offre à moi. Je suis encore plus fort qu'avant. Je suis invincible.

Au bout de quelques heures, Différent et moi trouvons enfin une île où nous reposer. Nous atterrissons sur la plage, bordée de grandes colonnes de basalte. Je me couche aussitôt sur le flan et pose ma tête sur le sol. Différent descend de mon dos et commence à fouiller le sable du regard. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrête, s'accroupi et creuse un peu. Il se relève brusquement, un ver de terre entre les doigts. Beeuark… J'ignorais que les humains mangeaient ça… Mais au lieu de l'avaler comme je l'avais prévu, Différent prend un bâton et, détournant les yeux, plante le ver au bout de celui-ci. Mmmmh…. Un ver au bout d'un bâton… Oui, et ensuite ? Différent enlève alors ses bottes et les laisse près de moi. Ou va-t-il ? Il s'approche de l'eau et plante son bout de bois dans l'eau. Intrigué, je penchai la tête sur le côté. Soudain, mon ami lève son bâton et le plante violemment dans quelque chose. Il lève à nouveau le bâton et je découvre qu'un poisson est empalé au bout. Attends, c'est comme ça qu'il chasse ? A ce rythme-là, nous sommes encore là demain… Je décide donc de lui donner un coup de main. Je soulève ses fesses d'un coup de museau et le pose sur mon dos. Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, je fonce vers l'océan.

« Krokmou ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! » Hurle mon ami.

Je vais te montrer comment on chasse. Différent pose son pied dans la pédale. Mon aileron se déplie et j'ouvre grand la gueule. Je la plonge dans l'eau et relève la tête. J'ai attrapé une dizaines de poissons.

« Ah okay, tu voulais me donner un coup de main ! C'est sympa, merci mon grand. » Dit mon ami en me caressant la tête.

Je lâche mes proies sur la plage et c'est repartit pour un deuxième raid. A la fin de notre partie de pêche, Différent et moi revenons sur l'île. Je me couche paisiblement auprès du produit de ma chasse tandis que mon ami allume un feu avec quelques brindilles. Le soleil se couche tout doucement sur l'horizon et l'odeur du soir qui chatouille mes naseaux m'apaise. Je baisse la tête vers le tas de poisson et en avale un goulûment dont je régurgite la moitié presque aussitôt. Je relève la tête vers Différent et émet un léger grondement. C'est pour toi.

« Euuuh, non merci. J'ai mon casse-croûte. » Refuse-t-il gentiment.

Comme tu veux. Je secoue la tête et m'apprête à manger quand soudain, des rugissements que je ne connais hélas que trop bien se font entendre. Je lève la tête et aperçoit une bande de petits dragons survoler la plage. Encore eux… J'aurais tout donné pour m'être trompé… Ils se posent sur le sol et viennent à notre rencontre en zigzaguant. Je me mets à grogner et entoure les poissons de mes grosses pattes. Ces espèces de petits parasites ailés ne sont que de vulgaires profiteurs et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils me volent mon repas. L'un d'eux s'approche de moi rapidement. Je laisse échapper un grognement énervé qui le fait sursauter et le dissuade d'aller plus loin. Malheureusement, ils sont plus nombreux et je ne peux pas tous les surveiller. Avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir, l'un de ces sans-gêne emporte la tête du poisson que j'avais régurgité pour Différent. Alors qu'il commence à la manger, son congénère s'avance et tente de la lui ravir. Le petit dragon réagit aussitôt et crache un jet de flamme qui le fait s'enfuir. Je les regarde se disputer, agacé. Tout à coup, je vois l'une de mes proies se lever. J'ouvre de grands yeux surpris. Un poisson qui marche ! On aura tout vu… Méfiant, je l'observe s'éloigner. Et petit à petit, je vois un de ces profiteurs sortir du monticule avec la queue du poisson dans la gueule. Pas question de le laisser filer ! Je sors mes dents à la vitesse de l'éclair et mors violemment la tête du poisson. Le minuscule dragon essaie de me résister, en vain. Je lui arrache le poisson et l'englouti. Je regarde ensuite le petit voleur assit sur son postérieur et laisse un grondement saccadé et moqueur. Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, il se redresse et me fixe d'un air menaçant. Oh, mais c'est qu'il s'énerve, le petit ! Je l'observe, amusé, trainer des pattes pour essayer de m'impressionner ce qui ne marche pas du tout. Il gonfle ses poumons et ouvre sa gueule au maximum. Parfait, exactement comme je l'avais prévu. Immédiatement, je crache une petite boule de feu qui vient se loger dans sa gueule pleine de gaz. Le dragon gonfle brusquement puis revient à sa taille normale et s'écrase lamentablement sur le sol. Et qu'à l'avenir, ça te serve de leçon ! Le petit dragon se met difficilement assit puis repart en zigzaguant. De la fumée monte de tout son corps. Je le regarde partir, fier de moi, puis poursuit mon repas. Différent laisse échapper un léger rire.

« On aime allumer mais pas s'faire allumer, on dirait. Tiens, régale-toi. » Dit-il doucement en lui lançant un de ses poissons.

Le petit dragon le gobe immédiatement puis vient se coller contre Différent en ronronnant. Il frotte sa tête contre son pantalon puis s'endort calmement. Mon ami le caresse et souffle :

« Toutes ces choses qu'on croit connaître sur vous… C'est faux… »

Même après avoir fini de manger, nous restons plusieurs heures sur la plage. Nous regardons le soleil décliner. Je me sens bien. La lune se lève tout doucement et les petits dragons nous quittent.

« Je crois qu'on va rentrer nous aussi. » Confie Différent en regardant les étoiles.

Déjà ? L'air est si frais et si doux. Tu ne veux pas profiter encore un peu ? Je le regarde en émettant un long bruit sourd. Différent monte sur mon dos. Il ne semble pas vouloir changer d'avis. Je n'insiste donc pas et nous entamons le voyage de retour. Notre vol se déroule dans le silence le plus complet. Différent semble préoccupé mais j'en ignore la cause. Je lève les yeux vers lui et lâche un grondement inquiet. Il me caresse la tête et souffle :

« T'en fais pas, mon grand. Ça va aller… Enfin… J'l'espère… »

Je ne comprends pas. Nous atterrissons au fond du gouffre. Différent descend de mon dos et m'offre une longue étreinte puis il s'éloigne lentement. Avant de glisser dans la fente, il me regarde et sourit tristement. Ne fais pas de bêtises… ça y est… Il est partit… Je me secoue brièvement et entends un cliquetis mécanique. Tiens, il en a même oublié de m'ôter ma selle. Tant pis. Il le fera demain. Ça n'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de dormir.

Je crache un jet de plasma sur le sol puis piétine les flammes avec mes pattes écailleuses. Je me couche en me délectant de la chaleur et, après avoir regardé une dernière fois la lune, je m'endors paisiblement.

Le lendemain, je suis réveillé par d'étranges bruits. On dirait des voix… J'essaie de me rendormir mais l'une d'elle, bien que lointaine, m'est étrangement familière et m'irrite. Je la connais. Je l'ai déjà entendue… Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Quelque chose ne va pas mais j'ignore quoi. Je grogne et me lève, paniqué. Je regarde autour de moi et l'aperçois, elle, Astrid. Elle est avec Différent. Je sens toute ma rage refaire surface. Elle n'a pas intérêt à lui faire de mal ou je n'hésiterai pas.

« Trêve de mensonges, je j'me fabrique des vêtements ! Hey, ouais, tu m'as démasqué ! Il faut que tout le monde le sache au village ! Ramène-moi de force, allez ! On est partis ! » Débite mon ami en posant la main de la femelle sur son torse.

Mais soudain, elle lui prend la main et lui craque violemment les doigts. Mes pupilles deviennent des fentes et mes grognements s'intensifient.

« Aieuuuuuh, mais pourquoi tu m'fais mal ? » Gémit-il.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu se relever, elle lui donne un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

« Ça, c'est pour les bobards. » Lâche-t-elle furieuse.

Elle le frappe avec le manche de sa hache et ajoute, hargneuse :

« Et ça, c'est pour tout le reste. »

C'en est trop. Je pousse un cri agressif et déplie mes grandes ailes noires. Je bondis sur un rocher puis sur un autre et plaque l'adolescente au sol. Son arme a valsé quelques mètres plus loin. Elle est sans défense. J'ouvre grand la gueule et lui rugit au visage. Alors que je m'apprête à l'achever, Différent hurle :

« Non, Krokmou ! NOOOON ! »

Je ferme la gueule et regarde mon ami.

« Viens avec moi, mon grand. Regarde-moi, tout va bien. » Me rassure-t-il.

J'obéis mais guette le moindre mouvement d'Astrid. Je refuse de baisser ma garde. Différent s'interpose alors lentement entre elle et moi. Astrid se relève fébrilement et recule de quelques pas. Sa hache est juste derrière elle. Elle pourrait très bien choisir de la récupérer. Je me dresse sur mes pattes arrières et bat des ailes de façon menaçante. Différent tend ses mains devant lui pour me calmer et affirme :

« Tout va bien ! Tout va bien ! C'est une amie. »

Une amie ? Je regrette mais une amie n'est pas censée te traiter comme ça. Elle est un danger pour nous deux. Elle n'est pas ton amie. Devant l'insistance de Différent, je finis par reposer mes pattes sur le sol sans pour autant quitter Astrid des yeux. Il se retourne alors vers l'adolescente et lâche :

« Tu lui as fait peur ! »

Je baisse la tête et avance vers Astrid en grognant. Sa hache est maintenant à quelques centimètres à peine de son pied droit. Elle pourrait me tuer à tout instant. Différent pose ses mains sur mon museau pour m'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit. Tous mes sens sont en alerte. Je suis complètement affolé. Je suis prêt à me défendre.

« Je lui ai fait peur ? » S'insurge-t-elle.

Je laisse échapper un grognement.

« Qui c'est, lui ? » Demande-t-elle sur la défensive.

Différent se détache de moi et j'en profite pour me redresser.

« Astrid, Krokmou… » Bafouille-t-il.

Mes pupilles sont aussi fines que la lame d'une épée. Elle n'est qu'une menace. Elle n'a rien à faire ici. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Différent ne fait rien. Il tourne la tête vers moi et me présente officiellement l'adolescente.

« Krokmou, Astrid. »

A peine à t-il prononcé son nom que je lâche un furieux sifflement. Va t- en. Je n'ai pas envie de te connaître. La jeune fille secoue la tête puis nous dévisage d'un air déterminé et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. C'est ça, cours ! Trouillarde…

« Ta ta la, on est grillés… » Annonce mon ami avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Je me secoue brièvement puis pars dans la direction opposée en grognant. Sache que je ne veux plus jamais la revoir.

« Oooooh ! Mais tu crois que tu vas où là comme ça ? »

Loin ! Différent me rattrape et monte sur mon dos. Je souffle bruyamment l'air de mes naseaux. J'suis pas d'humeur à jouer.

« Allez, Krokmou ! Il faut qu'on la rattrape ! Si elle raconte tout au village, on est morts ! Tu comprends ça ? Morts ! »

Humf… Si tu le dis… Je déplie mes ailes et m'envole aussitôt.

« On a pris un peu de retard mais vu qu'on est plus rapides, avec un peu de chance, on l'aura vite rejointe. » Déclare Différent.

Woaaah, j'en suis enchanté ! Je baisse les yeux et scrute la forêt à la recherche de la silhouette fragile de l'adolescente. Tout à coup, j'aperçois quelque chose qui bouge au sol. C'est elle.

« Elle est là-bas ! » Me crie Différent.

Ouais, ouais, je l'ai vue…

« En douceur mon grand, si elle nous voit, on est fichus. » Me souffle-t-il.

Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne la raterai pas. Je plonge vers Astrid sans qu'elle ne se doute de quoique ce soit. J'ouvre pleinement mes griffes et, alors qu'elle saute au-dessus d'un tronc d'arbre, je lui empoigne fermement les bras et l'arrache du sol.

« Nom d'un viking ! J'suis morte ! » S'égosille-t-elle, terrifiée.

Non mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque… L'adolescente hurle de toutes ses forces en essayant de s'accrocher désespérément à ma patte avant. Je la lâche sur une branche et me pose à la cime de l'arbre. Il plie sous mon poids et s'affaisse dans un puissant craquement qui résonne dans tous les alentours.

« Harold ! Fais-moi descendre tout de suite ! » Rugit-elle.

-Pour ça, il faut que tu me laisses une chance de t'expliquer. » Réplique mon ami d'un ton à la fois doux et suppliant.

-J'ai pas envie d'entendre quoi que ce soit qui vienne de toi !

-Alors j'te dis plus rien, j'te montre, c'est tout. »

Je guette la jeune fille, la gueule entrouverte, les dents sorties.

« S'te plait, Astrid. » Implore Différent.

L'adolescente se hisse sur la branche sans un mot. Elle est juste à côté de moi. Je sens mon cœur battre la chamade. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux. Elle souffle un instant pour ôter la mèche de cheveux blonds qui lui tombe sur le visage puis approche sa main de mon dos. Je me recule légèrement et me met à grogner. Elle s'accroche donc à la selle et repousse la main tendue de Différent qui voulait l'aider. Elle se lève sur la branche puis s'appuie brièvement sur ma patte et s'installe sur mon dos. Je fronce le museau. Et maintenant ?

« Fais-moi descendre. » Ordonne Astrid en regardant en bas.

-Krokmou, descend, en douceur. » Me commande calmement Différent en posant sa main sur ma tête.

Ça, hors de question. Elle est arrivée sur mon territoire, elle t'a fait du mal, elle m'a effrayé et tu voudrais que je la laisse partir comme ça ? Dans tes rêves. J'étends mes longues ailes et regarde droit devant moi, murissant mon idée.

« Tu vois ! Y a vraiment pas de quoi avoir peur. » Lance mon ami à Astrid.

Au contraire, tu as toutes les raisons de me craindre. Aussitôt, je décolle de l'arbre à une vitesse fulgurante et monte à la verticale dans le ciel.

« Krokmou ! » Me crie Différent.

Je fais la sourde oreille et continue de me hisser dans les nuages en me délectant des hurlements d'Astrid.

« Ça va pas la tête ? Non ! Vilain dragon ! » S'époumone-t-il.

Je finis par me stabiliser en apercevant l'océan à une bonne distance en dessous de nous. Parfait !

« Il… Il est pas comme ça, d'habitude. » Lâche mon ami pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Et maintenant, le clou du spectacle ! Je me laisse tomber les yeux fermés. Astrid s'est remise à crier. Je m'amuse comme un dingue. Je plonge dans l'océan puis remonte immédiatement.

« Krokmou, A quoi tu joues ? Le but, c'est d'lui plaire ! » Braille Différent.

TON but, tu veux dire… Je vire brutalement puis plonge encore. Je reviens aussitôt à la surface puis remonte dans les cieux à une vitesse phénoménale. Arrivé à une certaine hauteur, je me mets à tourner sur moi-même comme un fou.

« Et maintenant la vrille… » Se lamente mon ami.

Je continue de tourner sans m'arrêter.

« J'te revaudrai ça, reptile inutile… » M'annonce Différent.

Et c'est reparti ! Je me laisse de nouveau tomber mais cette fois ci en me laissant aller dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables.

« C'est bon ! Je m'excuse, je m'excuse ! Fais-moi descendre de ce machin ! » Crie Astrid.

Je jette un œil à l'adolescente et dresse les oreilles. Elle l'a dit. Enfin ! Tu vois, ça ne t'a pas écorché les lèvres. Ça n'était pas si difficile. J'ouvre grand mes ailes pour freiner ma chute. Le vent s'engouffre aussitôt dessous et nous fait remonter de quelques mètres. Pendant un certain temps, Astrid ne dit pas un mot, restant collée à mon ami, apeurée. Elle est prête à connaître la vérité, je le sens. Je peux désormais lui dévoiler ma véritable nature. Je vole doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et savoure la fraicheur du soir qui tombe. Le soleil s'écrase sur l'horizon colorant le ciel de teintes ocre et rouge. Je bats calmement des ailes puis laisse le vent m'emporter dans les nuages. Le temps n'a plus d'importance. Une mer blanche et paisible nous enveloppe de son corps. Je sens la nervosité d'Astrid disparaître pour faire place à de l'émerveillement. Elle n'a plus peur. Je m'arrête de voler et plane longuement. Je suis serein. Je me régale de cette douce atmosphère. Je bats calmement des ailes et m'élève un peu. Je fais une lente vrille et repasse de l'autre côté des nuages. Il fait nuit. De splendides flammes vertes et violettes illuminent le ciel. Tel est mon monde, mon quotidien. Je m'autorise à accélérer légèrement et me rapproche de l'inoffensif incendie nocturne. Je plonge doucement et, à la fin de la mer de nuage apparait le village des humains, paisible. Je sens Astrid bouger. Elle vient de se lever. Je tourne légèrement la tête et guette sa réaction. Elle est éblouie. J'entrouvre la gueule, heureux. Elle a compris. Je passe devant les guerriers de pierre en savourant le vent frais qui me caresse les ailes. Je m'élève à nouveau et longe la falaise quelques instants.

« Okay, j'l'admets, c'est carrément cool. C'est… Démentiel… » Lâche Astrid.

Je bats un peu des ailes. Je sens mon cœur se réchauffer.

« Il est démentiel. » Rectifie-t-elle en posant sa main dans mon cou.

Pour la première fois, je ne perçois aucune haine en elle et prends même plaisir à ce doux contact. Je lève doucement la tête et la regarde. Si seulement tous les sans-écailles pouvaient comprendre, eux aussi… Je repose mon regard sur l'horizon et me concentre sur mon vol.

« Et maintenant ? » S'enquit Astrid.

Mon ami soupire.

« Harold, tu passes ton dernier exam demain ! Tu te souviens que tu vas devoir… »

Je n'entends pas le reste de la conversation. Mes pupilles se rétrécissent brutalement et mes oreilles se dressent. Elle est là… Je la sens… Je tourne brusquement la tête à droite puis à gauche. Elle m'appelle… Je ne peux pas résister. Je plonge brutalement dans le brouillard juste en dessous de nous. J'évite de justesse un dragon puis un autre et finalement, me retrouve au centre de mon ancienne horde. Je ne pensais vraiment pas les revoir un jour. Ils ne montrent aucun signe d'hostilité à mon égard. Elle occupe nos pensées. Elle nous accapare totalement. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Vite, je dois m'enfuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je vire aussitôt mais me heurte à un autre dragon qui me rugit au museau. Trop tard. Je suis pris dans le mouvement. Je vais devoir affronter la fureur de la reine. Je suis terrifié mais je continue de voler, me rapprochant un peu plus à chaque battement d'aile de son antre. Nous sommes de plus en plus. Je laisse échapper un sifflement apeuré. Je n'arrive pas à reculer. Je n'ai plus aucune volonté. Soudain, je sens une main se poser sur ma tête. C'est celle de Différent. Je l'avais complètement oublié !

« Krokmou, il faut que tu nous sortes de là, mon grand. » Me souffle-t-il.

Je secoue violemment la tête pour rejeter sa main. Je ne peux pas résister.

« On dirait qu'ils rapportent leur butin… » Murmure mon ami.

-Et nous, on ressemble à quoi ? » Renchérit Astrid, horrifiée.

Je fronce le museau et lâche un faible grognement. Je suis désolé… Elle est trop puissante… Nous plongeons brusquement dans les nuages et frôlons la mer de nos ailes. Nous évitons avec agilité les pitons rocheux traitres qui bordent notre île. Nous savons exactement où nous allons. Au loin, j'aperçois le volcan, noir et hideux qui pleure toujours ses larmes rouges. Rien n'a changé. Nous pénétrons dans notre nid en passant par l'étroite crevasse qui déchire le flan de la montagne. Je vole quelques instants dans la galerie rocheuse puis arrive au cœur du volcan. Nous y sommes. La chaleur suffocante ne me fait aucun effet. J'ai les yeux rivés sur les vapeurs qui dissimulent le monstre. Elle est là. Je suis paniqué. Je n'ai aucune proie à lui apporter, aucune excuse à propos de mon non-retour. Je suis perdu. Les autres lâchent le produit de leur chasse au fond du gouffre et foncent se cacher dans les nombreuses cavités que recèle la montagne. C'est mon tour. Elle va me tuer, elle va me tuer. Je suis paralysé. Soudain, mon aileron change de position et m'incite à monter. Je me hisse dans le volcan puis Différent me force à atterrir. Nous nous cachons derrière une colonne de roche d'où je veux immédiatement sortir. Je dois lui expliquer pourquoi je suis partit et peut-être me laissera-t-elle la vie sauve… Mon ami me retient. Devant son insistance, je finis par me calmer et recule. Bien que nerveux, je reprends petit à petit mes esprits. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi bête ? Elle ne me pardonnerait jamais d'avoir quitté le nid aussi longtemps. Différent a eu raison de nous cacher.

« Oh, c'est réconfortant de savoir que toute nos vivres sont jetées au fond d'un gouffre… » Marmonne l'adolescent.

Si vous saviez…

« En fait, ils mangent rien ! » S'exclame Astrid.

Vous allez comprendre. Je lève les yeux en entendant un grondement. Un dragon pataud survole le gouffre en zigzaguant puis s'arrête juste au-dessus. Il vomit une pauvre sardine dans les vapeurs puis, après s'être gratté la tête avec sa patte arrière, reprend son vol. Elle ne le tolèrera jamais… J'ai hélas raison et, à peine quelques secondes après, d'immenses mâchoires émergent du nuage et se referment sur le malheureux dragon.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » Laisse échapper la jeune fille, épouvantée.

Ça, c'est notre reine, celle qui nous asservit depuis des générations et des générations, une bête qui n'est jamais repue. Terrifiés, tous les dragons se terrent dans leurs grottes. Comme toujours, aucun ne bronche et moi-même, pour une fois, garde le silence. L'horreur se retire lentement mais soudain, elle s'arrête et hume l'air de ses grosses narines. Elle m'a sentie… Elle sait que je suis là… Elle sait que je ne lui ai rien apporté… Elle approche…

« Krokmou, il faut y aller ! Maintenant ! » Me crie Différent en me tapotant la tête.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il a raison. Je ne me fais pas prier et décolle aussitôt. La reine soulève son énorme tête, ouvre la gueule et la referme brutalement juste derrière moi. Il s'en est fallu de peu mais je ne suis pas encore tiré d'affaire. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Elle est juste derrière moi. Fuir, je dois fuir. Du coin de l'œil, je la vois se hisser sur les bords du volcan grâce à ses monstrueuses pattes avant. Elle veut me punir. La montagne se met à trembler et tous les autres dragons s'envolent à leur tour. Ils sont tellement nombreux qu'ils bouchent presque la sortie du nid. Ils sont paniqués, exactement comme moi. J'essaie de me repérer au milieu de la nuée mais le bruissement de ces milliers d'ailes me déstabilise. Je sens l'haleine de la reine sur ma queue. Plus vite, plus vite. J'y suis presque ! Je tire au maximum sur mes ailes et nous sortons du volcan. Elle a abandonné… Je ne ralentis pas pour autant mon allure et fonce loin de cette île maudite. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de voler aussi loin ? Je savais pourtant que son influence était forte… J'ai failli y passer, nous avons failli y passer. Ma respiration est courte et particulièrement bruyante. Différent pose sa main dans mon cou et me rassure :

« Tout va bien, mon grand. C'est fini. »

Petit à petit, je redeviens paisible et nous prenons doucement la direction du gouffre. Le vent frais me revigore et me caresse le museau. La chaleur étouffante du volcan a disparue. La reine est derrière moi. Elle ne peut plus me faire de mal. Je suis libre. Non, je ne retournerai là-bas.

« On dirait qu'ils fonctionnent comme des abeilles… » Émet tout à coup Astrid.

-Des abeilles ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Y fabriquent pas d'miel à ce que je sache… ça n'a pas de sens… »

Au loin, je distingue la cime des sapins qui bordent la crevasse.

« Non, non, au contraire ! C'est très logique ce que je dis ! C'est comme une ruche géante. C'est les ouvrières et ça, c'est leur reine. Elle les contrôle. » Poursuit l'adolescente.

Nous nous posons au bord du lac. Je suis encore assez secoué par ce qu'il vient de se passer mais je reste calme.

« On va voir ton père ! » Annonce Astrid en sautant à terre.

Je secoue la tête puis la regarde s'éloigner sans grogner.

« Non, non ! » S'interpose Différent.

Il descend à son tour de mon dos et rejoint Astrid en courant. Il l'arrête et rétorque :

« Non, pas encore. Ils…Ils vont tuer Krokmou. »

Astrid me jette un coup d'œil discret puis reporte son regard sur Différent.

« Non, il faut bien réfléchir avant de faire quoique ce soit. » Ajoute t-il en revenant lentement vers moi.

-Non mais tu t'rends compte ? On vient de trouver le nid des dragons, la chose la plus convoitée depuis que les vikings sont sur cette île et toi tu veux pas qu'on leur dise ? Quoi ? Pour qu'on touche pas à ton dragonnet ? T'es sérieux, là ?

-Oui. » Répond fermement mon ami.

Jamais je ne l'ai senti aussi déterminé. Apparemment, c'est aussi le cas d'Astrid qui, devant ce simple mot, défronce les sourcils et le fixe d'un air abasourdi. Après un court silence, Astrid fini par lâcher :

« Okay… On fait quoi alors ? »

-Laisse-moi jusqu'à demain. J'trouverai une solution. »

Je tourne lentement la tête et décroche de la conversation. Cette mésaventure m'a donné terriblement soif. Je m'approche du lac et commence doucement à laper le précieux liquide. C'est un véritable plaisir que de sentir l'eau couler dans ma gorge. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Astrid donner un violent coup de poing sur l'épaule de mon ami. Je ne ressens chez elle aucune agressivité, aucune haine. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de lui faire mal, seulement de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Je ne réagis donc pas et continue de boire paisiblement.

« Ça, c'est pour m'avoir kidnappée ! » Lâche t- elle.

Différent retient un cri et se retourne vers moi en se tenant le bras. Il hausse une main et me fixe d'un air incompris, s'attendant sans doute à une réponse de ma part. Je le dévisage d'un air blasé. Yo, vos histoires d'humains ne me concernent pas. Je n'y comprends rien et ne veux rien savoir, okay ? Elle ne te veut plus te tuer, c'est le principal. Je secoue la tête et me remet à boire. Astrid s'approche alors brusquement de mon ami et le tire à elle. Elle lui léchouille brièvement la joue sous mon regard surpris puis se recule.

« Et ça c'est pour… Tout le reste… » Souffle t- elle.

Elle s'éloigne doucement puis, après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Différent, se met à courir. Je m'approche calmement de Différent et me dresse à côté de lui. J'émets un grondement sourd en fixant mon ami avec de gros yeux ronds.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu'm'fais ces yeux-là ? »

Ben, elle t'a fait une pt'ite léchouille. C'est une marque d'affection. Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien… Mon ami fixe la crevasse ou elle a disparue et pousse un soupir béat.

« Bon… Je crois que je vais rentrer aussi… A demain, Krokmou... » Murmure t-il en m'enserrant la tête.

Cette étreinte est différente de toutes les autres. Il tremble. Il a peur de me perdre, il est terrifié et je le sens. On dirait qu'il craint que ce doux contact puisse être le dernier. Je frotte mon museau contre son front. Ça va aller, je suis là. Tant que nous restons ensembles, rien ne peut nous arriver. Il se détache lentement de moi et disparait à son tour dans la crevasse. Tant que je serai là, il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets. Je veille sur toi.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Le traitre

**Matounet :** Merci comme toujours de ton soutien ). Et vive le chinois ! Vive les nems !

 **Lloverchips4ever :** Merci beaucoup !

 **Heeeeey ! Saviez-vous que, comme tous les auteurs de fanfictions, nous avons un graphique qui nous indique le nombre de vue et de visiteurs qui ont lu notre histoire. Avant toute chose, je vous remercie d'être si nombreux à chacun de mes chapitres ! ( Et je remercie également les nouveaux/nouvelles qui ajoutent mon histoire dans leurs favoris ou décident de la suivre :D )**

 **Néanmoins, il est quelque peu décevant de voir que vous êtes autant et de n'avoir aucune idée de ce que vous pensez de ma fic. J'accepte toutes les critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises ). Je ne vais pas vous manger, vous savez :D !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Le traitre**

Je tourne en rond sous la lune d'argent. Je ne cesse de repenser à la curieuse étreinte de Différent. Il était terrorisé. Il m'avait serré comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière fois que nous nous voyions. Et… Et si c'était vrai ? Et si nous devions être séparés pour toujours ? Je secoue la tête et pousse de longs gémissements angoissés. Non… Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui… C'est impensable, impossible, inimaginable ! Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser partir… J'aurais dû le forcer à rester et nous nous serions envolés loin de cette terre hostile qui nous a bien trop fait souffrir… Il est mon autre, celui qui me complète, mon ami… S'il venait à… Non… Je repousse violemment cette pensée. Différent va bien, il est en bonne santé. Je sens mes pattes s'engourdir. Au nid, on cracherait que je suis un faible et un traitre. Se faire apprivoiser par un humain, quoi de plus humiliant ! Mais j'en suis fier. Tandis que l'aube se lève, je sombre dans un sommeil agité. Soudain, j'entends un hurlement qui résonne dans tout le gouffre puis s'éteint. Différent ! Je me redresse subitement et lève les oreilles, alarmé. C'était lui, j'en suis sûr. Il est en danger. Je le sens. Il faut que je sorte d'ici ! Il a besoin de moi ! Je me jette contre les parois de ma prison naturelle et essaie de me hisser à l'extérieur de celle-ci. Je bondis encore et encore mais ne réussis qu'à me râper le ventre contre les rochers. Pourtant, je refuse d'abandonner. Différent a besoin de moi. Je réessaie sans succès. Je laisse échapper un furieux grognement et, dépliant mes ailes à leur maximum, saute sur l'immense caillou puis m'agrippe à une grosse racine. J'y suis presque ! Je dois réussir… Je dois réussir… Mes pattes glissent sur la paroi mais à force d'efforts, j'arrive à mettre l'une d'elle hors du gouffre. Aussitôt, j'enfonce mes griffes dans la terre et me rue dans la forêt. Je suis libre ! Je cours à une vitesse folle. Tiens bon, je t'en prie ! Je ressens la présence de Sinnavild. Mon museau se fronce aussitôt et mes pupilles se rétrécissent. Il n'a pas intérêt à toucher à Différent. Mon cœur bat plus fort qu'il ne l'a jamais fait. Je n'hésiterai pas à tuer s'il le faut. J'accélère, ivre de rage. Je serai sans pitié. Je saute sur un tronc d'arbre, vole durant quelques instants et poursuit ma course. J'entends à présent de féroces rugissements. Il est tout près… Je vois le village. Je fonce droit entre les huttes sans me soucier des humains qui pourraient me voir. Seul Différent m'importe. Je renifle tout autour de moi de façon hystérique. Il était ici il n'y a pas longtemps. Je vire brusquement et me précipite vers une immense construction ronde avec des barreaux en fer d'où proviennent les cris de mon ami ainsi que les rugissements du dragon belliqueux : Une arène. Tous les sans-écailles sont massés autour mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai pas peur. J'aperçois Sinnavild. Il a la gueule penchée juste au dessus du visage de mon ami et s'apprête à l'achever. A cette vision, je sens la puissance de mes muscles se décupler. Je suis rongé par une colère noire. Déterminé, je fais un bond prodigieux et plaque mes ailes contre mon corps, comme autrefois. Il est plus fort et il a plus d'expérience que moi mais je ne le laisserai pas lui faire de mal, même si je dois y laisser la vie. En entendant le bruit caractéristique qui m'accompagne à chacune de mes descentes, les villageois se retournent aussitôt, terrifiés.

« FURIE NOCTURNE ! » Hurle l'un d'eux.

Mais mon regard n'est pas rivé sur eux mais sur Sinnavild. J'ouvre grand la gueule et crache un jet de plasma qui explose les barreaux de l'arène dans un bruit assourdissant. Je fonds en piqué et est immédiatement englouti par la fumée qui envahi l'arène. Différent est sous les griffes du dragon et essaie de les écarter pour lui échapper mais il n'a aucune chance. J'atterris brutalement sur le dos de Sinnavild. Je m'agrippe à ses flans et bat énergiquement des ailes. J'arrive à le soulever assez longtemps pour que mon ami puisse se dégager. Sinnavild me décoche alors une violente ruade mais je ne lâche pas prise.

« Aata ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? » Me rugit-il.

Il essaie de revenir vers Différent mais je l'en dissuade en lui mordant férocement le cou.

« Lâche-moi, sale peste ! »

Un rude combat s'engage alors. Il se soulève et m'éjecte brutalement. Je tombe sur le dos mais n'ai mais pas le temps de me retourner. Sinnavild ouvre grand la gueule et essaie de me mordre le ventre. Je me débats en lui griffant le museau puis lui donne un puissant coup dans le flan grâce à mes pattes arrière. Mon ennemi est propulsé quelques mètres plus loin mais n'abandonne pas pour autant. Il secoue brièvement la tête puis revient aussitôt à la charge, plus agressif que jamais. Néanmoins, ce cours laps de temps m'a permis de me redresser et je suis maintenant juste devant Différent. Ses grands yeux verts trahissent sa surprise et son effroi. Il se demande ce que je fais là. C'est pourtant simple. Je tiens ma promesse. Je te protège. Sinnavild lâche un rugissement destiné à m'effrayer mais je reste fermement sur mes positions et réplique par un cri tout aussi puissant si ce n'est plus.

« Laisse-moi achever cet humain ! Qu'il paye pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir ! » Crache t-il.

Pour ça, tu devras me tuer. Tu ne t'approcheras pas de lui. Sinnavild essaie de me contourner mais je réagis aussitôt et pare son attaque. Il passe ensuite à gauche mais je le remarque immédiatement et fais claquer mes mâchoires juste à côté de lui en guise d'avertissement. Cet humain est mon ami et je me moque de ce que tu peux bien en penser. Laisse le tranquille. Sinnavild n'a pas l'air de comprendre le message et avance son long cou vers moi. Toutes dents sorties, je bondis devant lui et bat des ailes de façon menaçante. Mes pupilles ne sont plus que des fentes et mon dos arqué lui font comprendre qu'il ne vaut mieux pas insister. Sinnavild recule d'une patte, apeuré puis, après avoir poussé un faible rugissement, bat en retraite. Je pousse un léger grondement tout en le regardant s'éloigner. Aussitôt, Différent se précipite vers moi.

« Allez, file Krokmou ! Va-t'en d'ici ! » M'ordonne-t-il en me poussant le museau.

Je n'obéis pas. Non pas sans toi. C'est fini, Différent. Je ne me cacherai plus. Fuir devant le danger, ça n'est pas moi. Les vikings se déversent littéralement dans l'arène avec des massues et des épées. Ils sont des centaines. Je les observe se rapprocher sans ciller. Je n'ai pas peur.

« Sors ! Sors ! » Me supplie mon ami en continuant de me pousser.

Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Tout à coup, à l'entrée de l'arène, j'aperçois un homme que je ne connais que trop bien : Le chef des sans-écailles. Il est reconnaissable à sa barbe rousse et à sa robustesse. Il est sans aucun conteste notre ennemi le plus acharné. Fou de rage en m'apercevant, il saisit une hache et se rue vers moi. J'entrouvre la gueule et laisse échapper un grognement hargneux. Il a tué des milliers des nôtres parfois rien qu'à la force de ses poings mais aujourd'hui, tout cela va changer.

« Stoïk ! Non ! » Hurle Astrid à ses côtés.

L'homme l'ignore, les yeux brillants d'une flamme vengeresse.

« Non papa ! Y t'fera rien ! Laisse-le ! » L'implore Différent.

Je me défais fougueusement de l'étreinte de mon ami et m'élance à sa rencontre. Je propulse tous les vikings qui se trouvent sur mon chemin grâce à de puissants coups d'aile et saute sur le chef.

« Non ! Oh non ! Arrête ! Tu ne fais qu'aggraver les choses ! » Braille mon ami mais je ne l'écoute pas.

Nous effectuons une brève roulade et je me retrouve sur son torse.

« NON KROKMOU ! » S'égosille Différent.

Alors, ça te fais quoi d'être la proie ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? J'essaie de griffer le visage du chef mais il a tôt fait de bloquer mes pattes avant. Je n'ai plus d'autre choix. Je recule la tête et ouvre grand la gueule.

« NON ! »

La chaleur du gaz réchauffe ma gorge. Je suis prêt à tirer.

« NOOOOON ! »

Ce cri ne ressemble à aucun autre et me secoue au plus profond de mon être. Je ferme la gueule, surpris, puis baisse la tête en poussant un long grondement. Mon ami a eu horriblement peur. Je le sens. J'ignorais qu'il comptait autant pour toi… Différent me fixe, le visage désolé. Il m'a condamné.

« Pardon… » Souffle son regard amer.

Je ne t'en veux pas.

Soudain, quelqu'un me donne un coup de bouclier en plein dans le museau. Un bruit de métal retentit. Sonné, je n'arrive plus à réagir. On me prend alors la tête et la bloque violemment sur le sol rugueux de l'arène. D'autres vikings se ruent sur moi et m'empêchent d'utiliser mes ailes. Je ne peux plus bouger. Ça y est… C'est la fin…

« S'il vous plait, laissez-le ! Lui faites rien ! S'il vous plait, lui faites rien !» Crie Différent.

Je laisse échapper un gémissement. Adieu, mon ami. Sache que tu as fait de moi le plus heureux des dragons et que j'ai été fier de partager ce lien avec toi. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Ne l'oublie pas… Et surtout, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Ça va aller… Nous savons tous deux qu'un jour ou l'autre, tout risquait de s'achever ainsi. Je n'aurais pas pu rester éternellement là-bas. Mon rôle était d'être avec toi, de te protéger, de mourir à tes côtés. J'ai choisi mon camp. J'ai accompli ma mission. Je n'ai aucun regret. D'autres sans-écailles arrivent en courant pour m'admirer. Je ne suis plus qu'un vulgaire trophée. Le chef me dévisage avec un regard victorieux. Je le hais. J'aperçois une hache bien aiguisée dans la main d'un de ses hommes. Qu'attends-tu ? Tue-moi. Contre toute attente, il repousse l'arme et ordonne :

« Mettez-le avec les autres. »

Quelques vikings s'en vont et reviennent avec ce qui ressemble à une ceinture mais en bien plus solide. Ils me la passent autour de la gueule. Je ne peux pas les en empêcher. Je suis totalement impuissant. Une fois sûrs que je ne puisse plus tirer, les sans-écailles me forcent à avancer. On me fait entrer dans une sorte de grotte étroite et carrée qui se trouve dans l'arène. L'obscurité y est reine mais cela ne me dérange pas. A peine à l'intérieur, un bruit lourd se fait entendre et le peu de soleil qui illumine ma peau noire disparait subitement. On m'a enfermé. Je me jette contre la cloison de bois et essaie de la griffer mais c'est sans espoir. Je pousse alors un gémissement et me laisse retomber sur le sol. Je pense à mon sort. Peut-être va-t-on me forcer à combattre d'autres vikings jusqu'à la mort ou alors va-t-on me tuer un peu plus tard… Aucun moyen de savoir…

« Aata ? » Entends-je tout à coup.

Je dresse aussitôt les oreilles et me relève. Cette voix… Je la connais… Non… C'est impossible… ça ne peut pas être elle… Je m'approche lentement du mur de pierre et commence à en renifler la base. Cette odeur si agréable, si familière… Impossible de se tromper…

« Ofell ? C'est toi ? » Émets-je, abasourdi.

-Qui veux-tu que ça soit d'autre ? Huuuum… God, peut-être ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et… Et depuis combien de temps y es-tu ?

-Je me suis fait capturée lors de la dernière pleine lune à cause de ces crétins de Tage et Gnist. »

Soudain, une voix s'insurge de l'autre côté du mur opposé suivi aussitôt d'une deuxième :

« Hey ! C'est la faute à Gnist ! Il a voulu tourner à gauche alors que je voulais aller à droite ! »

-Non, c'est ta faute ! On aurait mieux fait de tourner à gauche comme je le disais ! Il y avait plus de moutons de mon côté et au moins, on ne serait pas rentrés dans Ofell !

-Il n'y avait rien du tout par là ! Espèce de bigleux !

-Pouilleux !

-Crado !

-Tu pues tellement de la gueule qu'on croirait que quelqu'un a pété !

-Non, c'est toi !

-La ferme, vous deux ! » Grogne brusquement Sinnavild irrité de les entendre se disputer.

Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui et soupire de bonheur tout en me délectant du silence ambiant.

« Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit de te montrer en plein jour ? Et ou est-ce que tu étais pendant tout ce temps ? J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient abattu ! Tu as pensé à moi, hein ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Je t'ai cherché pendant plusieurs nuits et me suis même éclipsée de quelques raids pour pouvoir fouiller la forêt ! J'ai rugi ton nom à en avoir mal à la gorge, tu es conscient de ça ? Réponds maintenant ! » Lance Ofell après quelques instants.

Elle est dans une colère noire. Elle a eu peur pour moi et en temps normal, ça m'aurait fait sourire. Si nous avions étés au nid, elle m'aurait donné un coup de queue comme elle le fait souvent puis serait partie bouder pour me montrer son mécontentement et j'aurais essayé de me faire pardonner par tous les moyens, tel l'indigne petit frère que je suis, mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Comment lui expliquer ?

« Oh, t'es pas au courant ? » Lâche Sinnavild d'un ton ironique comme s'il s'agissait là d'une chose tout à fait banale.

Je le déteste.

-Pas au courant de quoi ? » Demande Ofell, exaspérée.

Tais-toi… Tais-toi…

« Aata n'est plus l'un des nôtres. En même temps, il n'a jamais rapporté de bétail donc, est-ce qu'on peut dire qu'il en était vraiment un ? »

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Il a changé de camp.

-QUOI ?

-J'ai voulu achever un humain tout à l'heure mais il m'en a empêché. Résultat ? On est tous les deux coincés ici. Merci Aata ! Merci du coup de main ! »

« Mais t'es un grand malade ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit de protéger un ennemi ? T'aurais pu te faire tuer, espèce d'idiot ! » Rugit Ofell à mon intention.

N'y tenant plus, je me lève et crie :

« Il ne t'aurait jamais fait de mal, Sinnavild ! Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il avait l'air agressif ? Est-ce que tu as senti qu'il voulait te tuer ? Est-ce que tu as lu cette haine qui caractérise les sans-écailles dans ses yeux ? »

Après un court silence, il lâche :

« Non… »

-A-t-il fait quelque chose qui pourrait justifier que tu le tues ? »

Je le sens hésiter puis il soupire :

« Non… »

Fier de cette victoire, je bombe le torse et renchérit :

« Il n'est pas comme les autres. Contrairement à ceux qui nous ont enfermés ici, il ne veut pas notre mort. Il est mon ami. Je le protège et il me protège. Je me moque de ce que vous pouvez bien en penser. Quiconque voudra lui faire du mal aura affaire à moi. »

Je souffle l'air de mes naseaux et me couche sur le sol humide de ma prison. Plus personne ne parle et c'est tant mieux. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à affronter d'autres remarques.

« Aata ? » Souffle une voix timide.

C'est Temme. Je suis heureux de l'entendre et de savoir qu'elle va bien. Cela regonfle mon cœur d'une joie sans bornes.

« Oui ? »

-Ce sans-écaille que tu as décidé de prendre sous ton aile, est-ce un garçon aux yeux verts et à la pilosité crânienne de couleur brune ?

-Oui… Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

-Tu l'as décris comme quelqu'un de non-violent et c'est ça qui m'a mise sur la voie. Plusieurs d'entre nous, moi y compris, ont eu à affronter de jeunes humains dans cette arène. Nous avons souvent discuté entre nous de l'un d'eux qui nous battait sans nous faire de mal, parfois même, en nous calmant. Il était… Différent… Et j'en fus surprise. Aucun sans-écaille n'a jamais eu autant de connaissance à notre sujet.

-Forcément, ce sale traitre a dû lui donner toutes les infos qu'il voulait ! » S'emporte Sinnavild.

-Et alors ? Ou est le mal ? Puisque de tout façon, il ne les utilise pas pour nous blesser ! Je crois qu'Aata n'a pas eu tort de faire confiance à cet humain.

-Il a quand même balancé une anguille dans ma grotte ! » Grogne Tage.

-« Notre » grotte ! » Rectifie aussitôt Gnist.

-Mais il ne vous a pas blessés, juste effrayés. Et toi, Ofell ? Que penses-tu de ce petit d'homme ?

-Mouais… ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais il n'est pas assoiffé de sang comme je le pensais… Il m'a même évité de me faire trancher la tête donc… Quelque part... J'ai une dette envers lui.

-Ouais ah ah ah, tu t'es carrément écroulée en plein milieu de l'arène ! » Ricane Sinnavild.

-Oh, ça va ! J'étais fatiguée, c'est tout !

-Vraiment ? C'est pas parce qu'il t'aurait gratté à un point sensible ? Hum ?

-T'as de la chance qu'on soit pas dans la même cage ou je me serais fait un plaisir de te bruler le museau !

-Ouuuh, la princesse s'énerve !

-Et toi, Sinnavild ? Que penses-tu de ce sans-écaille ? » Questionne Temme.

-Eh bien… Hum… Je… Je pense que j'ai quand même eu raison de l'attaquer parce que… Parce que… Okay ! Ça va ! J'ai eu peur ! J'avoue ! Il était en face de moi, j'étais hyper détendu et là, j'ai entendu un énorme bruit. Ça m'a fichu une de ses frousses ! J'ai pas résisté, l'instinct à prit le dessus… Taisez-vous, Tage et Gnist ! Je vous entends très bien rigoler ! »

Temme vient de prouver aux autres que mon ami est totalement inoffensif. Le silence s'installe à nouveau dans l'arène. Je sens mes amis confus. J'ignore s'ils se montreront plus ouverts si des humains essaient de gagner leur confiance et j'ignore s'ils me considèrent encore comme un traitre mais je sais que les propos de la dragonne les ont fait réfléchir. Soudain, un bruit lourd retentit et la lumière du jour pénètre à nouveau dans ma grotte.

* * *

 **Voili, voilou ! La fin approche, mine de rien ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? ( Ouais, ouais, c'était un peu tiré par les cheveux, j'avoue…)**

 **See you soon !**


	11. Chapitre 11 : La porte des damnés

**Hello ! Désolée du retard ! En ce moment, je travaille beaucoup sur mon autre fic « Au-delà des mots ». Les chapitres 24 & 25 viennent d'ailleurs de sortir. N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour (que je sache ce que vous en pensiez :D) !**

 **Llovechips4ever :** Hi Ilovechips4ever ! I didn't know you was english :D. If i had know, I would have answered you in english :). Thank for you review and i'm glad you like this chapter ! See you soon !

(Sorry for my english of college :)).

 **ooOoo**

 **Matounet** **:** Och !Mon Dieu, c'est vrai ! Quelle nulle _ ! J'avais oublié :O ! Je présente mes plus sincères excuses à tous les vietnamiens de la terre ! Et même à ceux en orbite autour de notre belle planète (Qui pour une raison X ou Y se seraient fait embarqués dans un programme spatial) Xin lỗi !

Comme je te l'avais déjà dit dans le chapitre 8, j'ai trouvé la plupart des noms au hasard :D (Comme Ofell, Ivalia ou Temme) mais quelques uns ont une signification. Aata (le nom dragon de Krokmou) est un prénom polynésien qui signifie « l'enfant gai de la lune ». Gnist, l'une des deux têtes d'un braguettaure, veut dire « étincelle ». Et le nom Sinnavild ( Que Rustik nommera plus tard Krochefer ) a un rapport avec le mot flammes mais je ne me souviens plus très bien de la signification exacte :(. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question :).

Merci de tes encouragements et à bientôt !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : La porte des damnés**

Je cligne un instant des yeux, aveuglé par cette lumière soudaine puis m'acclimate de nouveau au jour. Je vois des dizaines d'hommes armés de lances et de haches. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Ils avancent vers moi, une flamme meurtrière brillant dans les yeux. Je sens leur haine et leur dégout. Ils viennent pour m'achever… Mes pupilles se réduisent brusquement à deux simples fentes. Cette fichue ceinture qui bloque ma gueule m'empêche de tirer. Je suis impuissant. Je recule au fond de ma grotte en grognant et suis tout à coup électrisé par le contact de la pierre froide contre ma patte arrière. Acculé… Ce combat sera mon dernier. Je gonfle alors le torse puis me dresse et bats des ailes de façon menaçante.

« Aata ? » M'appelle Ofell, inquiète.

Je ne lui réponds pas, bien trop concentré sur le sourire presque carnassier des hommes qui m'entourent. Ils savent que je ne peux rien contre eux et cela me met dans une rage folle. Ce ne sont que des lâches. Tout à coup, illuminé par les rayons du soleil, j'aperçois une masse avancer vers moi puis s'arrêter à l'entrée de la caverne. C'est lui… Je laisse échapper un sifflement hargneux… Le chef des sans-écailles…

« Saisissez-le. » Ordonne-t-il.

Aussitôt, tous les hommes se jettent sur moi dans un horrible cri de guerre. J'en propulse deux contre le mur grâce à un puissant coup d'aile puis me rue vers cet homme que je hais plus que tout au monde. Alors que je ne suis plus qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres de son visage, quelque chose m'arrête brusquement. Un claquement sec retentit. Des chaînes. J'essaie d'avancer mais n'y arrive pas. Je suis prisonnier. Mes yeux sont plantés dans ceux du chef. Il n'a pas peur. Je lui souffle l'air de mes naseaux au visage mais il ne bronche pas. Dans mon état, je ne peux lui faire aucun mal et il le sait. Je dirais même qu'il y prend un cruel plaisir. Un jour, nous serons de nouveau face à face, ô mon ennemi et ce jour là, ce ne sera pas toi qui auras l'avantage. Nous nous dévisageons intensément puis ses hommes me forcent à reculer. J'essaie de me débattre mais ils sont plus nombreux. J'ai beau rugir, me plaquer au sol ou me cabrer violemment, rien n'y fait. Pourtant, je refuse d'abandonner. Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je combattrai. Je suis libre et je le resterai. J'entends les rugissements affolés de mes amis résonner tout autour de moi. Certains se frappent même dans les murs en poussant d'insupportables gémissements, espérant qu'ils cèdent.

« La ferme ! » Leur hurle un sans-écaille en donnant un brusque coup de poing sur l'une des portes.

Tous émettent alors des grognements plaintifs puis se taisent, soumis. Les sans-écailles me trainent hors de ma prison et me font traverser tout le village, quasiment désert. Ensuite, nous nous rendons dans un endroit ou se trouvent des dizaines d'écorces de bois flottant sur l'eau. Je crois qu'ils appellent cela : « Des drakkars ». J'ai dû les entendre prononcer ce mot une ou deux fois ainsi que le mot « voile » qui désigne l'immense chose molle et blanche qui leur permet d'avancer sur la mer. Femelles, jeunes et mâles sont presque tous rassemblés ici et me regardent défiler. Quoi de plus humiliant ? Certains, gonflés d'orgueil et convaincus de leur supériorité, me crachent dessus. D'autres se contentent de m'observer avec un regard mauvais. Je les entends pousser d'affreux râles de guerre tandis qu'ils peinent pour monter leurs nombreuses armes à bord. Ils se préparent pour la guerre… Tout à coup, je ressens une présence familière. Différent ! Il est ici ! J'en suis sûr ! Je me débats de plus belle mais ne récolte qu'un brutal coup de poing dans la gueule. Je grogne en fixant le viking qui a osé me faire cet affront mais me détourne bien vite de lui. Ça ne sert à rien… Je veux juste être libre ! Je veux juste retrouver Différent et partir pour toujours. Vous n'entendriez plus jamais parler de moi... Je veux juste qu'on me laisse… Qu'on nous laisse…

Je suis désormais juste à côté de l'un de leurs drakkars. Ils me forcent à monter sur une longue planche de bois en me piquant légèrement le flan avec leurs lances. Je n'ai d'autre choix que d'obéir. Mes ailes et mon corps sont bloqués par de grands arcs de fer qui m'empêchent de bouger. On me passe une corde au dessus de la tête et l'insère promptement dans deux anneaux de fer accrochés au coin de la planche. Aussitôt, les sans-écailles tirent la corde, me forçant à baisser la tête. Deux vikings s'approchent de moi et me passent un anneau de bois relié à de nombreuses chaînes autour du cou. Je me recule brusquement encore et encore sans arriver à les briser. La planche se soulève. Ils m'emmènent à bord… Je me débats férocement mais cela semble sans espoir. Je descends lentement puis un léger cahot fait trembler tout mon corps. Ça y est…

« Larguez les amarres ! Cap sur la porte des damnés. » Tonne le chef des sans-écailles.

Je me secoue dans tous les sens lorsque tout à coup, j'entends des pas lourds qui viennent dans ma direction. Il arrive… Pas de doute… C'est bien lui, Stoïk. Je cesse aussitôt de bouger et l'attends patiemment car je suis sûr qu'il ne résistera pas à l'envie de me souffler quelques mots haineux. Mon cœur tambourine si fort qu'il résonne dans ma tête. Il est juste à côté de moi…

« Mène nous aux tiens, démon. » Crache t-il à mon oreille.

Qui de nous deux est le véritable monstre ici ? Je soutiens son regard pendant quelques instants puis baisse la tête, soumis. J'ai perdu le combat et j'ai découvert quelque chose de pire que la mort… Les drakkars, les voiles gonflées par le vent, glissent rapidement sur les flots et dépassent en un rien de temps les immenses guerriers de pierre qui veillent sur l'île. Ils veulent que je les mène au nid mais ils ignorent tout de ce qui les attend là-bas... Je ne retournerai pas sur cette île maudite. C'est hors de question. Sans moi, ils n'ont aucune chance de connaître l'emplacement de notre repaire et je refuse de les aider à le trouver. La sérénité des vagues qui frappent doucement notre embarcation contrastent avec l'atmosphère tendue qui règne à bord. Une brise éphémère me caresse le museau, me rappelant ma gloire d'antan ainsi que les nombreux moments passés avec Différent. Différent… Il me manque terriblement… J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit présent ici avec moi... Il m'apaiserait par quelques mots et je le rassurerais en frottant mon museau contre son front. Tout à coup, j'entends les voiles frémir sous la puissance du vent. Je relève la tête et remarque que le ciel est couvert de nuages menaçants. Ma respiration s'accélère brutalement. Non… C'est impossible… Droit devant moi, un mur de brume que je ne connais que trop bien : Celui qui protège mon île. Comment ont-ils pu savoir qu'elle était dans les parages ? Il faut croire que ces siècles acharnés de guerre ont hélas portés leurs fruits… Les drakkars se mettent en file et pénètrent dans l'épais brouillard. A partir de ce moment, je commence à m'agiter dans tous les sens. Mes oreilles se dressent et je perçois d'effrayants murmures. Non, non, non ! Elle m'appelle… Je ne vais pas pouvoir résister bien longtemps. Je vais les mener malgré moi au nid. Je tire sur mes chaînes comme un fou sans réussir à me libérer. Les sans-écailles m'ignorent totalement. Vous ne comprenez pas ! Il faut reculer ! Il faut reculer ! C'est inutile. Epuisé et profondément abattu, je me résigne à mon sort et rebaisse la tête. Nous sommes condamnés…

« Signalez vos positions ! Restez à portée de voix. » Souffle Stoïk aux autres drakkars derrière nous.

Mon oreille gauche se met à remuer sans que je ne le veuille. Ça commence… Je l'entends… Je ne peux pas résister. Je suis terrifié. Comme j'aimerais que Différent soit à mes côtés, qu'il me dise que nous allons nous en sortir mais je sais bien que je ne fais que me leurrer sur ce qu'il va se passer. Mes pupilles se rétrécissent brusquement et mon oreille droite se met à trembler à son tour. Je ne distingue plus ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Je redresse nerveusement la tête et fixe un point imaginaire dans la brume. Elle est là… Elle m'attend… Il me semble que le drakkar bouge ou alors c'est moi… Je ne sais plus… Je tourne la tête de l'autre côté. Elle est toute proche… Je n'ai plus aucune volonté. Nous glissons sous l'arche de pierre et les vikings découvrent, empalés sur un récif des plus tranchant, un des nombreux drakkars qu'ils ont perdu sans jamais retrouver. Elle m'appelle… Je lève la tête plus haut puis la tourne à nouveau. Sa voix est de plus en plus forte… Notre embarcation est secouée par un choc aussi bref que violent. Nous sommes arrivés. Je reprends brutalement mes esprits et recommence à tirer sur mes chaînes en grognant. Libérez-moi ! Vous avez ce que vous voulez alors laissez moi partir ! Mais aucun ne daigne m'écouter. Voyant que c'est sans espoir, j'abandonne une fois de plus. Je redresse doucement le museau vers le volcan et laisse échapper un sifflement hargneux. Elle sait que nous sommes là… J'aperçois une queue d'un rouge flamboyant qui pend sur l'une des falaises. Presque aussitôt, elle disparait dans une crevasse. Ils attendent le début de la bataille… Le bourdonnement reptilien qui règne en ce lieu m'est désormais insupportable. Il retentit dans ma tête et me fait horriblement souffrir. Je veux juste que tout ça s'arrête…

« On y est… » Murmure le chef.

Le robuste viking saute à terre et se relève fièrement. Il ne reculera pas… Le bruit cesse aussitôt mais je sais que ça n'annonce rien de bon. Je souffle l'air de mes naseaux. Vous ne savez rien de ce qui vous attend ici… Tous les drakkars se massent rapidement autour de celui de leur chef et les humains se déversent sur notre île telle une monstrueuse marée. Bien vite, je me retrouve seul à bord et mon angoisse grimpe en flèche. Ne faites pas ça… Je vous en prie… Je ne peux qu'admirer le spectacle, impuissant. La plupart des sans-écailles se mettent à tailler des pieux puis les plantent dans la terre en poussant d'affreux râles. D'autres déchargent les catapultes et les installent sur la plage noire. Cela ne suffira pas à l'arrêter… Ils ne peuvent pas la battre… Soudain, au bout d'un certain temps, les humains cessent toute activité. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend ? Je tourne la tête frénétiquement de droite à gauche, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe et aperçois Stoïk debout devant le volcan. Qu'espère-t-il faire ? Il lève la main droite puis ferme le poing. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Aussitôt, les armes vomissement les énormes cailloux qu'elles contiennent et les projectiles se fracassent violemment contre les flancs de la montagne. Les chocs simultanés font trembler le volcan et c'est avec une grande épouvante que je vois tout un pan rocheux s'effondrer devant la horde de viking. Une cavité béante est désormais ouverte dans notre nid. Tous les sans-écailles poussent un cri victorieux. Vous ne comprenez pas… Le chef gravit lentement les gravats, armé seulement de son marteau. À la suite d'un discret signe de l'épaule de sa part, une autre catapulte se dresse et expulse cette fois-ci, une immense boule de feu. Le projectile enflammé rase la tête du chef et s'engouffre dans la blessure du monstre de lave, révélant mes centaines de frères plaqués contre les murs rocheux. Quelques rugissements se font entendre mais aucun ne bouge et rapidement, la grotte redevient obscure. Stoïk se rue alors à l'intérieur en poussant un hurlement de guerre. Immédiatement, tous les dragons s'envolent. Le chef ainsi que tous ses hommes essaient de les combattre mais ceux-ci les ignorent. Ils fuient… Tant qu'ils le peuvent encore… Bientôt, la crevasse crache les derniers de mes anciens compagnons. Ils sont libres à nouveau. Je lève la tête et émet un grondement plaintif. Je ne veux qu'une chose : Les rejoindre et quitter cet endroit maudit. Regardez-moi ! REGARDEZ-MOI ! Je suis là ! Aucun ne se retourne. Ils sont terrorisés, tout comme moi. Ils obéissent à leur instinct et j'aurais certainement fait la même chose à leur place… Je baisse les oreilles. Cette fois, c'est la fin… Il est trop tard…

« On a gagné ! » S'écrie l'un des sans-écailles, victorieux.

Un cri de joie s'élève de la horde de guerriers. Vous ne comprenez pas… Vous ne comprenez rien. Elle est là ! Elle vous entend et vous écoute… Son silence me glace le sang. Vous êtes loin d'avoir gagné… Vous allez tous y rester. Tout à coup, je perçois un faible grondement. C'est elle ! La voilà ! Je la sens. On lui a pris ses esclaves, son nid, son règne alors elle va se montrer impitoyable, sanglante et cruelle. Je tire sur mes chaînes comme un fou. Elle est dans une colère noire. Je veux partir ! Libérez-moi !

« C'est loin d'être fini, formez les rangs ! On reste soudés ! » S'égosille Stoïk en me voyant m'agiter.

Vous ne pouvez la vaincre... Une violente secousse ébranle la montagne qui se met à trembler comme si elle allait s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre. La roche se déchire dans un fracas assourdissant et un rugissement bestial se fait entendre dans l'île entière. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je sens les vikings frémir. Le volcan commence à s'affaisser sur lui-même tel un géant repus et l'hideux museau de la créature perce brutalement le roc. Le chef des sans-écailles saute de justesse à terre et rejoins les siens, affolés.

« En arrière ! » Leur hurle t-il.

Immédiatement, tous se mettent à courir. L'immense tête du monstre est désormais nettement visible. La terre et les rochers ruissellent sur son dos épais et bosselé sans que cela ne l'affecte. C'est la première fois que je vois le corps cauchemardesque de la bête et j'en suis horrifié. Les catapultes se déploient et la reine est aussitôt criblée de pierres qui hélas rebondissent sur sa peau écailleuse. Ils ne comprennent pas qu'ils ne font que l'agacer… Elle pousse un autre rugissement et broie, à l'aide de ses puissantes mâchoires, l'une des armes qui vole aussitôt en éclats. Je vais mourir… Je donnerais tout pour que Différent soit ici avec moi… Tout… Les humains battent en retraite et courent vers les drakkars. La créature se redresse alors légèrement et crache un ardent jet de flammes qui pulvérise la flotte en quelques instants. Les deux ou trois humains qui se trouvent encore à bord se jettent de justesse à l'eau et évitent ainsi une mort atroce. Malheureusement, ça n'est pas mon cas. Vilement abandonné, j'observe avec terreur les flammes laper le plancher. Je laisse échapper de nombreux rugissements paniqués mais personne ne m'entend. Non, non, non ! Je tire frénétiquement sur mes chaînes. La fumée m'irrite les naseaux et s'infiltre lentement dans mes poumons. Ma gorge me brule horriblement. Soudain, j'entends une explosion familière. Je relève aussitôt la tête. Quelqu'un vient de tirer sur la nuque de la reine. Et tout à coup, j'aperçois Ofell montée par Astrid et Différent. Il est revenu ! Il ne m'a pas oublié ! Mon amie aux écailles d'un magnifique bleu est aussitôt suivie de Sinnavild, Tage, Gnist et Temme, tous montés par des sans-écailles, plus précisément, par des adolescents. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Ils sont tous venus… Ils volent avec aisance au milieu du chaos ambiant. Ils ne font qu'un avec leur humain respectif. Ils se sont… Choisis… Les vikings arrêtent aussitôt de se battre et les observent sans un mot, ébahis. Voyez : La paix est possible. La paix est possible ! Le monstre, ivre de rage, saisit un drakkar dans son immense gueule et le jette contre un piton rocheux. Tout à coup, je vois Ofell qui se détache du groupe. Elle vole en ma direction ! J'aperçois Différent se dresser sur son dos. Il est prêt à sauter. La dragonne s'arrête juste au dessus du drakkar ou je suis et mon ami bondit à bord. Enfin ! Tu es là ! Moi qui croyais ne jamais te revoir.

« Retourne aider les autres ! » Ordonne-t-il à Astrid.

Celle-ci obéit et elle et la dragonne disparaissent dans l'épaisse fumée.

« Okay, accroche-toi ! » Me souffle mon ami.

Il enserre la ceinture de ses doigts frêles et la tire de toutes ses forces. Merci d'être revenu. La muselière cède et je me lèche aussitôt les babines, heureux de retrouver le contrôle de ma mâchoire. Je serai bientôt libre. Différent saisit une lance et essaie de défaire mes chaînes avec.

« Vite, vite… » Marmonne t-il.

Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Il change alors de côté et essaie de se servir de son arme comme levier pour arracher le bois qui retient mes chaînes. Encore un petit effort… Brusquement, le mat incandescent du drakkar s'effondre juste devant nous. Non ! Je relève la tête et ait tout juste le temps de voir la patte arrière du titan s'abattre sur notre embarcation. En à peine une seconde, le drakkar est pulvérisé et Différent et moi tombons dans l'océan. L'horrible gout salé de l'eau m'irrite la gorge. Je secoue lentement la tête. Les bruits du combat, les rugissements, les hurlements, tout est atténué. Même les flammes qui s'agitent à la surface ne sont plus que d'étranges formes colorées secouées paisiblement par les vagues. Je coule sans pouvoir rien y faire. Je laisse échapper un cri de terreur et vois Différent nager vers moi. Une légère secousse me fait tressaillir. Ça y est, je suis au fond. Différent saisit mes chaînes et tire dessus, désespéré. J'essaie de l'aider en me débattant le plus possible. On va s'en sortir, on va s'en sortir. Brusquement, mon ami s'arrête. Ses doigts glissent de sur les chaînes et il s'éloigne lentement, la tête en arrière, le visage pâle, trop pâle… Il manque d'air… Non, non, non… Soudain, un bras puissant saisit l'adolescent par sa tunique et le jette hors de l'eau.

« DIFFERENT ! » Rugis-je.

Un amas de bulles vertes et bleues est tout ce qu'il reste de son passage. On me l'a enlevé… C'est fini… Je baisse la tête. J'ai avalé beaucoup d'eau et il ne me reste que très peu d'air… Je me sens de plus en plus faible. Soudain, je perçois des remous tout près de moi et je ressens une présence pour le moins horripilante. J'ouvre un œil et le voit, lui, le chef des sans-écailles. Mes oreilles se dressent aussitôt. Je le dévisage intensément et il fait de même. Il y a quelque chose de différent dans son regard… Que fait-il ici ? Je suis condamné. Il n'a plus à chercher un moyen de me tuer, l'océan sera le lieu de mon dernier repos. Alors pourquoi est-il venu ? Pourquoi ? Il se jette brutalement sur moi et je baisse la tête, pour parer son coup mais je me rends bien vite compte qu'il ne me veut pas de mal. Il essaie de détacher le collier de bois que j'ai autour du cou. Aurait-il enfin compris ? Aurait-il changé ? Est-ce réellement possible ? Un claquement sourd atténué par le bruit incessant des vagues se fait entendre. Je suis libre. Stoïk s'éloigne et me fixe. Il n'est pas armé... Lui, le redoutable guerrier, le pourfendeur de dragons, vient de me sauver la vie… J'ai une dette envers lui. Je laisse entrevoir mes gencives serties de dents, encore un peu rancunier de ce qu'il m'a fait subir et me rue sur lui. Je ne te ferai aucun mal, ne t'en fais pas. J'attrape sa lourde cape de poils avec mes pattes avant et nous extirpe de l'eau. Je n'oublierai pas ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je lâche le chef sur la plage et me pose sur un gros rocher. Je lève les yeux et observe l'horrible créature qui continue de semer la terreur sur l'île. Il est temps que son règne prenne fin. Je regarde Différent et, après avoir désigné brièvement la bête de la tête, pousse un court rugissement. Grimpe sur mon dos et chassons-la. Elle nous a déjà bien trop fait souffrir et il faut que cela cesse. Ainsi, ton peuple comme le mien n'auront plus rien à craindre d'elle.

« T'as raison, c'est parti ! » Répond mon ami en me rejoignant.

Différent enfourche la selle et s'attache promptement.

« Harold ! » Crie son père en lui empoignant le bras.

Je le laisse faire. Il veut lui parler. C'est important. Je le lis dans ses yeux.

« Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait… »

-Oui… Moi aussi.

-Rien ne t'oblige à le combattre.

-On est des vikings, ça a toujours été un métier à risques. » Sourit mon ami.

Stoïk pose alors sa grosse main par-dessus celle de son garçon et articule avec émotion :

« Je peux être fier de t'avoir comme fils. »

-Merci, papa. »

Le chef se recule lentement. Je tourne la tête et regarde droit devant moi, déterminé. Allons détrôner cette saleté. Différent insère son pied dans la pédale et je me baisse pour prendre de l'élan. Aussitôt, nous décollons à une vitesse fulgurante. Je grimpe dans les nuages alourdis de pluie comme autrefois. Je sens une énergie nouvelle dévorer mon corps. Je me retourne rapidement et plonge vers mon ancienne reine, accompagné du bruit strident qui enveloppe mon corps à chacune de mes descentes. Le monstre a la gueule grande ouverte et, grâce à son immense capacité thoracique, commence à aspirer Ofell et Astrid. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour sauver Ivalia, je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à Ofell. J'entrouvre la gueule et crache un puissant jet de plasma en plein sur la mâchoire de la bête. Sous le choc, la dragonne et son adolescente sont séparées. Ofell va bien et s'éloigne rapidement de la zone de combat mais Astrid, elle, chute dans un cri de terreur interminable. Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Après une brève vrille, je fonce vers la jeune fille et agrippe son pied avec mes puissantes griffes.

« Tu l'as eu ? » S'enquit Différent.

Tu rigoles ? Dois-je te rappeler que je ne rate jamais ma cible ? En tous cas, elle a arrêté de crier. Je baisse la tête et vois la jeune fille qui, bien que tête bas, m'adresse un immense sourire. Je répète sa mimique, heureux et, la faisant tournoyer entre mes pattes, la remet rapidement à l'endroit. Je la pose sur le sol et nous repartons vers la bête. Oui, il est grand temps d'en finir.

« Cette créature a des ailes... » Note mon ami.

Bravo, Différent, tu viens de découvrir la principale caractéristique de ce qui fait d'elle un dragon. Je peux savoir en quoi ça nous avance ?

« D'accord, on va voir si elle sait s'en servir ! » Ajoute-t-il presque aussitôt.

J'ignore ce que tu as en tête mais j'aime la tournure que prennent les choses. Après m'être hissé d'encore quelques mètres dans les nuages, Différent me fait brusquement freiner. Je ne lui oppose aucune résistance et nous nous laissons tomber. Le vent me fouette le museau et j'adore ça. Je me délecte du sifflement strident qui retentit autour de moi. Différent est tout aussi déterminé que moi. Nous ne faisons qu'un. Rien ne peut nous arrêter. Je vois la reine. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire de toi une déchue et jamais plus nous ne vivrons que pour te craindre. J'entrouvre la gueule et tire une boule de plasma si puissante sur la créature qu'il s'effondre lourdement sur le sol en poussant un abominable cri de douleur. Immédiatement, mon ami me fait regagner les cieux.

« Tu crois que ça lui suffit ? » Me crie-t-il en se retournant.

Oh oui. Elle ne tolère pas le moindre affront, alors lui exploser le cou, tu penses bien qu'elle ne va pas y rester indifférente. J'entends un monstrueux battement d'ailes juste derrière nous. Elle est sur nos talons. Je sens sa respiration sur mon dos. Je jette un bref regard derrière moi. Un horrible frisson me parcourt la colonne vertébrale. Les ailes déchirées de la bête, son haleine fétide et son immense gueule contribue à son image des plus cauchemardesques.

« Tu vas payer pour ta traitrise, Aata ! Je prendrai un immense plaisir à te dévorer toi et ton humain ! » Rugit-elle.

Evidemment, mon ami ne peut pas comprendre les paroles de la reine mais je pense qu'il le devine assez facilement.

« Il sait voler ! » Annonce Différent avec un sourire.

Non, tu crois ?

« Mais peut-il seulement nous rattraper ? » Songe-je en regardant mon ami d'un air de défi.

Je lis alors dans ses yeux qu'il pense à la même chose que moi. Sans perdre un instant, j'accélère et me met à zigzaguer entre les pitons rocheux avec une grande agilité. Le titan, handicapé par sa taille, se fracasse contre les colonnes de pierres. Différent et moi repassons devant la plage à une vitesse fulgurante. Les vikings massés sur celle-ci nous acclament et je suis envahi d'un sentiment tout à fait nouveau. C'est étrange que de se faire accueillir par des cris de joie et non des flèches comme autrefois. C'est même étrangement agréable. Nous les protégeons et ils comptent sur nous. Nous ne les décevrons pas.

« Okay, Krokmou, c'est le moment de disparaître ! » Me souffle Différent.

Le cliquetis de la pédale retentit à mes oreilles. Je ne me fais pas prier et fonce à la verticale dans les nuages chargés d'orage.

« Vas-y, mon grand ! » Hurle mon ami.

Je tire de toutes mes forces sur mes ailes et tâche de m'éloigner du répugnant géant.

« Chaud derrière ! » S'écrie Différent en me faisant brusquement virer.

La reine vomit de géantes flammes qui nous manquent de peu.

« ATTENTION ! »

Nous traversons la monstrueuse fumée qui se dégage d'elles et continuons notre ascension dans des cieux de plus en plus noirs. La créature referme son immense gueule juste derrière nous. Nous profitons alors du cours laps de temps qu'elle prend pour réaliser qu'elle ne nous a pas eus pour disparaître dans la mer nuageuse. La bête se hisse dans le ciel et regarde tout autour d'elle se demandant ou nous sommes passés. Elle sait que nous sommes là, elle nous sent, mais elle ne nous voit pas. Elle se balance lourdement à droite, attentive au moindre mouvement. Bien à l'abri dans notre écrin de brume, nous nous glissons plusieurs fois derrière elle assez rapidement pour ne pas être vus mais assez bruyants pour être entendus. Le but de cette manœuvre ? L'agacer, la pousser à nous attaquer, la vider de ses forces. La reine tournoie lentement sur elle-même, faisant retentir le battement de ses monstrueuses ailes dans tous les environs. C'est le moment. Je crache une boule de plasma qui vient s'exploser violemment sur son aile droite. Elle laisse échapper un rugissement de douleur et de rage et se retourne aussi rapidement que sa taille de géant le lui permet. Je m'élève rapidement au dessus d'elle, devenant invisible à ses yeux. Différent est déterminé. Je sens son cœur battre au même rythme que le mien. Le combat est loin d'être terminé. Nous plongeons à une vitesse fulgurante vers le monstre et je la bombarde de tirs de plasma. Je me déchaîne enfin sur cette créature hideuse qui nous a tant fait souffrir. Je crache à nouveau une boule de feu sur son aile droite puis sur son aile gauche et sur son robuste cou. La reine est consumée par une colère noire. Du gaz fait lentement apparition dans sa gorge puis s'enflamme subitement. La bête, espérant nous toucher, tourne alors sur elle-même en vomissant des colonnes de feu ardentes.

« Okay, c'est maintenant ou jamais. On va voir si ça marche. » Murmure Différent.

On entre dans la phase finale. Nous faisons une vrille et fonçons vers la reine.

« Ben alors, c'est tout ce que t'as dans le ventre ? » S'égosille le jeune viking.

C'est la première fois que je l'entends parler avec autant d'assurance. Il n'a pas peur et moi non plus. Quoiqu'il arrive, nous serons toujours là, l'un pour l'autre, toujours… Je me rallie au cri de mon ami et rugis aussi fort que je ne l'ai jamais fait.

« Ton insolence va te couter la vie, misérable ! » Tonne la reine.

Oh non, je ne pense pas. Nous narguons la créature en passant juste devant sa gueule dont les immenses mâchoires nous ratent une fois de plus. Puis, Différent et moi chutons vers le sol. Le monstre, complètement frénétique, se jette à notre poursuite en poussant d'abominables rugissements. Soudain, je sens que je commence à perdre l'équilibre. Je perçois faiblement le cliquetis de la pédale mais contre toute attente, je ne me redresse pas. Non… Non… Non… Pas maintenant ! Mon aileron artificiel a dû bruler sans que je ne m'en rende compte… La panique commence à me gagner. Mes pupilles se rétrécissent brutalement alors que j'essaie de lutter contre mon propre corps. On ne va pas s'en sortir… On ne va pas s'en sortir. On va s'écraser.

« Reste avec moi, mon grand, on y est ! Y en a plus pour longtemps ! » Me rassure Différent.

Je ferai ce que je peux, je te le promets. Je sens l'haleine fétide de la reine sur mon dos. Elle est juste derrière nous. Sans mon aileron, je n'arriverai pas à la distancer. Ma respiration est de plus en plus courte et haletante. C'est alors que je réalise que nous allons sûrement y rester.

« Garde le cap. » M'ordonne calmement mon ami.

Okay… Je garde le cap… Les battements mon cœur résonnent dans ma tête. Je dois garder le cap…

« MAINTENANT ! » Hurle Différent.

Je me retourne malgré ma queue qui m'entraîne toujours vers le bas et fait face au monstre. Sa gueule est emplie d'un gaz verdâtre. Elle va tirer. Je crache alors rapidement une boule de plasma dans sa gueule et regarde la bête bruler de l'intérieur. On a réussi ! A l'approche de la terre, le monstre essaie de freiner en étendant ses immenses ailes mais celles-ci se déchirent horriblement. Rien ne pourra arrêter sa chute. Différent nous fait aussitôt virer afin de ne pas être écrasés sous le poids de la créature. Dès que la bête touche le sol, une gigantesque explosion retentit et des flammes se mettent à courir sur l'échine de la bête. Je bats des ailes aussi vite que je peux, utilisant les courants ascendants pour tenter de m'élever au dessus de la fournaise. Différent appuie désespérément sur la pédale mais n'arrive pas à me faire remonter. Notre seule chance est de planer jusqu'à la plage. Tout à coup, je vois l'immense queue en forme de massue de la reine se dresser devant nous. J'essaie de me freiner en battant frénétiquement des ailes mais rien n'y fait. Je ne peux pas virer.

« Non, non ! » Crie Différent.

Je ferme les yeux. Le choc va être violent. Je suis terrifié. Mon ami et moi percutons la queue de plein fouet. Tout bouge dans tous les sens. J'ai beau me contorsionner, je n'arrive pas à me redresser. Et soudain, j'aperçois mon ami qui tombe vers les flammes.

« HAROLD ! » Rugis-je.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Adieu

**Llovechips4ever :** Ah tiens ? J'ai cru, excuse moi de ma méprise :). Merci beaucoup pour ta critique ! J'ai choisi de couper à ce moment précis pour pouvoir partir sur une base « neuve » et bien m'étaler sur le moment de la chute dans les flammes ).

 **Ce chapitre est à lire en écoutant une chanson mais seulement à un moment donné. Vous saurez quand la musique commence lorsque vous verrez une phrase soulignée en gras. Elle se termine de la même façon, c'est-à-dire par une phrase soulignée en gras. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas !**

 ***The Last Guardian –Trico - (By Song lyrics)**

 ***Where's Hiccup? – Httyd – Soundtrack**

 ***The Last Guardian –Dream of Trico - Soundtrack**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Adieu**

 **Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.** Je replie mes ailes contre mon corps et plonge vers mon ami, inconscient. Je me sens affreusement coupable. J'aurais dû virer plus tôt au lieu d'essayer de freiner. C'était stupide, complètement stupide. Je me rapproche rapidement grâce à mes puissantes ailes et tend les pattes en avant. J'y suis presque. Je n'entends plus le crépitement des flammes ni le doux souffle du vent qui caresse mon corps. Mes griffes effleurent le bout de ses bottes. Encore un peu… Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine à une vitesse folle. La chaleur qui se dégage de la fournaise est de plus en plus étouffante. S'il entre là-dedans, il ne survivra pas. Je vais te rattraper, je te le promets. Je te sauverai. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Nous pénétrons tous deux dans les flammes. Vite, vite… Ses vêtements sont déjà en train d'être frénétiquement déchiquetés par l'incendie. Je bats des ailes encore une fois et, instinctivement, ouvre grand la gueule. Je sors mes dents à la vitesse de l'éclair et les plante violemment dans la jambe de l'adolescent. Ça y est ! Je te tiens ! Je ne te lâcherai pas. Je ramène rapidement son petit corps fluet contre mon ventre et l'enserre fortement. Je sens sa respiration contre ma patte avant. Elle est si faible… Si fragile… Je pousse un gémissement. Réveille-toi, je t'en prie ! Harold ne bouge pas. Il a une légère brulure sur la joue que je lèche brièvement avant de l'enfermer dans mes grandes ailes noires pour le protéger des flammes meurtrières. Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Tu es avec moi. Ça va aller. Je suis là. J'ai eu si peur de t'avoir perdu… Tu es mon autre, celui qui me complète, mon ami, mon frère. Je ne te quitterai plus. Je baisse la tête et ferme les yeux. L'atterrissage va sans doute être brutal. Le feu lèche mes écailles mais je sais qu'Harold est en sécurité. Je me moque de ce qu'il peut bien m'arriver. Je suis tellement désolé… Désolé de ne pas t'avoir récupéré à temps, désolé de ne pas avoir tourné assez vite, désolé d'avoir eu trop peur de la reine durant toutes ces années pour pouvoir l'affronter… La chaleur dévorante fait peu à peu place à une curieuse fraicheur. On se rapproche du sol. L'étreinte de mes pattes sur le garçon se fait plus forte. Je repense alors à notre amitié dont l'interdiction la rend si belle, à tous ces moments des plus intenses que nous avons vécus, peut-être pour la dernière fois… Le vent fouette mes flans et siffle à mes oreilles. **Je serai toujours là pour toi, toujours, quoi qu'il advienne.**

J'entrouvre légèrement les yeux et aperçois, mise à nue par un trou dans les nuages, la plage qui est désormais très proche. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes. Je me recroqueville sur Harold et ferme à nouveau les yeux. Je percute violemment un gros rocher puis m'écrase brutalement sur le sol dont les graviers lacèrent ma peau. J'ai mal, terriblement mal… Tout bouge autour de moi et ma tête est si lourde… Je ne peux plus bouger sans ressentir des douleurs lancinantes dans les omoplates, les flans et le ventre. Ma queue me fait souffrir affreusement et quant à mon aileron factice, que dis-je ? Les misérables tiges de fer qui le constituaient sont tordues dans tous les sens. Je suis pitoyable mais je m'en moque. Harold est vivant. Vidé de toutes forces, je n'essaie même plus de lutter et ferme lentement les yeux. Ma tête est si lourde… Et le simple fait de penser m'est devenu incroyablement difficile. **Alors que je commence à sombrer dans le sommeil, j'entends quelqu'un tousser au loin.**

« Harold ! » S'égosille-t-on.

Je reconnais sans peine la voix de Stoïk.

« Harold ! Fils ! » Hurle-t-il.

Je perçois des bruits des pas. Il court vers nous. Je laisse échapper l'air de mes naseaux de façon bruyante et saccadée. Respirer me fait mal… J'ai l'impression d'avoir des éclats de bois dans la poitrine. Je laisse échapper un long cri plaintif et me retourne sur le flan. Je ne me relèverai pas…

« Mon fils… J'ai fait ça… » Murmure le chef.

Ils sont tous là… Je les sens… Le cri aigu et inquiet d'Ofell retentit à mes oreilles ainsi que les grondements anxieux de mes amis. Je laisse échapper un gémissement sonore et, dans un ultime effort, lève doucement la tête. Stoïk est agenouillé devant moi. Il me fixe, désemparé, de grosses larmes naissant au coin de ses yeux.

« Mon fils… Je suis désolé… » Souffle-t-il d'un ton amer.

J'ouvre un peu plus les yeux. Désolé ? Tu es désolé ? Moi qui te croyais incapable de prononcer ce mot... Moi qui croyais que tu n'avais pas d'âme... Moi aussi je m'étais trompé sur toi, Stoïk. Harold vivra. Je déploie calmement mes ailes découvrant ainsi l'enfant bien à l'abri contre mon cœur.

« Harold ! » S'exclame-t-il.

Aussitôt, le père se rue sur le garçon et l'arrache d'entre mes pattes. Il le prend dans ses bras et tourne son visage pâle vers le sien. Il lui caresse les cheveux puis jette son casque, ce casque qui ne l'avait pas quitté pendant des années. Immédiatement, il pose son oreille contre la poitrine de mon ami et s'écrie, étranglé par l'émotion :

« Il est vivant. Il me l'a ramené vivant ! »

A cette phrase, les humains poussent des cris de joie et mon peuple rugit de plaisir. Le fils d'entre deux mondes, celui qui a réuni le ciel et la terre, celui qui a réuni dragons et vikings est en vie. Mes amis se glissent parmi les hommes et ceux-ci les touchent. Ils n'ont plus peur. Si l'on m'avait dit que je verrais cela un jour, je n'y aurais pas cru… Je dévisage longuement Stoïk. C'était ma mission. Je devais veiller sur lui. Je l'ai accompli et rien ne pourrait me rendre plus fier. Le chef pose sa main sur ma tête et murmure :

« Merci, dragon, d'avoir sauvé mon fils. »

Promet moi de prendre soin de lui. Je repose ma tête sur le sol. Je peux mourir en paix.

« Enfin, disons, en grande partie… » Rajoute un homme unipattiste en arrivant près de nous.

Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qu'il veut dire mais je ne réagis pas. Je ferme les yeux. Je suis trop faible pour faire quoique ce soit. Je me sens sombrer dans un abime sans fond. Ma tête est horriblement lourde. Les cris et les bruits me semblent de plus en plus lointains. Et puis soudain, tout devient noir.

* * *

 **Épilogue  
**

Harold, comme toujours, est assis au bord de la plus grande falaise de Berk, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Il griffonne sur son carnet avec son éternel crayon de charbon sans un mot. Vingt quatre jours ont passé depuis son réveil. Il les a tous comptés, sans en omettre ne serais-ce qu'un seul. Il l'avait vu dans leur regard quand il avait prononcé son nom. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et puis il avait su et puis tout avait changé. Sa vie avait basculé. Il broie soudainement sa feuille et recommence sur une nouvelle. Non, décidément, ce dessin ne lui plait pas. Il la broie également lorsque soudain, un battement d'ailes retentit derrière lui. Un rugissement qu'il ne connait que trop bien résonne à ses oreilles. Mais l'adolescent ne se retourne pas. Il poursuit son œuvre, insensible au monde qui l'entoure.

« Harold ! » L'interpelle Astrid.

Il esquisse un œil puis l'autre. Il ne fait que ça depuis des semaines. Reproduire encore et encore ce regard si doux dans lequel il plongeait le sien autrefois.

« Harold ! » Répète la jeune fille en haussant le ton.

Il ne faut pas qu'il oublie les griffes au bout de ses pattes.

« Harold. » Soupire l'adolescente en le prenant par les épaules. « Regarde-moi, s'il te plait. »

Enfin, le garçon daigne lui prêter attention. Il lève doucement ses yeux vitreux vers Astrid et attends patiemment qu'elle lui explique le but de sa venue.

« Ton père veut te voir. » Annonce t- elle.

Il soupire donc à son tour et referme son carnet. Lentement, il se met debout et prend le chemin de sa hutte. Astrid le regarde s'éloigner tout en caressant, presque instinctivement, le museau de Tempête. Il ne voudra pas qu'elle l'y emmène. Elle le sait pertinemment. Voler lui fait si mal à présent… Harold n'est plus cet adolescent timide qu'elle avait connu. Il ne parle plus, n'invente plus, ne rit plus. Il est différent… Du moins, plus qu'avant… Cette pensée la fait sourire mais aussitôt, elle est de nouveau assaillie par un sentiment d'impuissance qui l'oppresse et la tue à petit feu. Elle la guerrière, celle qui avait toujours solution à tout ignore quoi faire. Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle décide de laisser parler ses sentiments. Elle remet nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles et avance calmement vers Harold.

« Hey ! » L'appelle t- elle doucement.

Il se retourne. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune fille fait quelque pas et l'enserre dans ses bras. **Les deux adolescents restent ainsi, sans bouger, durant plusieurs minutes.**

« Merci Astrid. » Souffle Harold en rompant le doux contact.

 **Elle le regarde s'éloigner lentement puis enfourche sa dragonne.** Un lien puissant a été rompu, plus puissant que tous ceux des dragonniers de Berk, et elle ignore s'il en guérira un jour. Elle secoue la tête tristement puis toutes deux s'envolent dans le magnifique ciel bleu. Le garçon, quant à lui, entre dans sa hutte et se plante devant la marmite ou son père se trouve. Sachant que, comme toujours son fils restera muet, Stoïk entame la conversation :

« Je suis heureux que tu sois venu. J'ai envoyé Astrid te chercher, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas mais je ne pouvais me déplacer moi-même. J'avais encore quelques détails à terminer. Viens. »

Sur ce, le chef de Berk s'élance dehors suivi de son fils.

« Ce ne fut pas particulièrement compliqué de t'éloigner du village car tu t'en isolais toi-même. Néanmoins, si tu t'es senti rejeté, nous en sommes sincèrement désolés mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Nos hommes ont tous travaillé très dur. » Ajoute t-il.

Chaque mot devient pour Harold de plus en plus obscur si bien qu'il n'arrive à comprendre ou son père veut en venir. Il se laisse donc mener sans un mot. Finalement, ils arrivent tous deux sur la place du village et là, tout devient plus clair dans l'esprit du garçon. Une gigantesque furie nocturne est taillée à même la roche entourant le grand hall. Son cœur se met à battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il ne s'attendait pas à le revoir.

« Krokmou. » Laisse t-il échapper, surpris.

Par ce suprême honneur, son meilleur ami, celui qui a donné sa vie pour lui, rejoint ainsi le rang des gardiens éternels de Berk. Il veillera sur les générations présentes mais aussi futures. Son histoire perdurera à travers les siècles et sa légende restera à jamais gravée dans les mémoires. Oui, vieillards comme enfants connaîtront son histoire. L'adolescent avait peur que son souvenir lui échappe au fil des années mais désormais, il est certain que personne ne l'oubliera. **Et pour la première fois depuis ce jour funeste, Harold sourit.**

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

o **Voyons ! Ne faites pas cette tête ! Venez, j'ai une petite surprise pour vous si vous êtes bien sûrs assez courageux pour descendre avec moi.**

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o **Tiens ? Vous êtes encore là ? Vous êtes plus tenaces que je le croyais...**

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o **Oh comme j'aime vous faire mijoter !**

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o **Allez, encore quelques échelons.  
**

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o **( Pour ceux qui sont directement allés en bas, yeah, je pense aussi à vous. MA VENGEANCE SERA TERRIIIIIIBLE ! Non, je rigole ! Je reconnais avoir un humour un peu lourd parfois :D)**

 **Nan ? Vous m'avez sérieusement crue quant à la fin de cette fic ? MOUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHA ! Oui, elle aurait pu se terminer ainsi mais je ne suis pas aussi cruelle (Quoique… Enfin bref). A très bientôt dans un nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de celui-ci ainsi que du choix des musiques :D !**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Un nouveau départ

**Avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard. Ce chapitre m'a pris bien plus de temps que prévu. J'ai dû beaucoup réfléchir pour vous fournir une fin digne de ce nom.**

* * *

 **Arya39 :** Woooaaaah ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! C'est crooooo gentil ! Il est tout simplement génial ahah, je ne m'y attendais pas. Oui, j'ai fais mourir Krokmou mais… Pour de faux. Je suis donc pardonnable :D. Non ? Bon… Oui, j'ai fait ça pour surprendre un peu les lecteurs et puis, ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps.

J'ai un côté plutôt dramatique quand je m'y mets voir assez tragique :). J'aime bien me faire pleurer en fait… Ahaha, je t'ai fait pleurer ? *Jubile* Non ? C'est vrai ? Je ne croyais pas que j'allais arriver à faire quoi que ce soit. Moi qui ai toujours eu peur que mes histoires fassent trop « ado » et que personne ne les prennent au sérieux !

Oui ! Je t'assure que je suis en parfaite santé ! Physique bien entendu…

Par contre, ou as-tu senti le sarcasme de Krokmou ? J'ai beau me relire, je n'ai pas remarqué :D.

Je suis désolée de te décevoir mais j'ignore ce qu'il est advenu de cette fic. Aucune trace de l'auteur. Peut-être a-t-il tiré sa révérence :( ?

* * *

 **Llovechips4ever :** Mouahahahahhahahahhahahah ! Je suis si cruelle !Bref, soyons un peu sérieux : ça me touche beaucoup que tu trouves l'épilogue « tellement bien écrit ». Je ne m'y attendais pas. En fait, j'ai du mal à faire ressentir les émotions dans mes textes mais je fais mon maximum. Merci beaucoup.

Yeah, j'ai volontairement ralenti le temps pour décrire au mieux les sentiments de Krokmou.

See you soon !

* * *

 **Matounet :** Yeah,je vais continuer cette fic. Je t'ai fait rire ? ça n'était pas exactement l'émotion que je visais mais je suis tout de même contente que ça t'ai distrait :).

Et comment que j'ai vu la bande annonce de dragons 3 ! J'en parle d'ailleurs dans le chapitre 25 de « Au-delà des mots », mon autre fic. Je l'ai attendue pendant des mois, grappillant les miettes d'information à son sujet et finalement, elle est arrivée ! Je l'adoooooooooore !

 **/!\ Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore vue : Alerte spoilers**

Ceux qui n'aiment pas « dragons » **-** _Boaf, il y a un nouveau méchant qui tient à éliminer tous les dragons et on apprend que toutes les furies n'ont pas disparues. Le procédé n'est pas nouveau… Ça fait cliché comme histoire…_

Me **-** ***** Leur colle une patate en plein dans le visage * M'EN MOQUE ! Y A DES DRAGONS, Y A KROKMOU DONC C'EST FORCEMENT GENIAL !

Hum… Hum… Bref… J'ai vraiment hâte de voir le film !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Un nouveau départ**

Je sursaute brusquement et ouvre les yeux. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Quel cauchemar atroce… Je secoue lentement la tête. Je suis encore vivant ?Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à mon aileron. Au moins, je n'ai pas perdu celui qui me restait… Je regarde alors doucement autour de moi. Je suis sur un drakkar. Le doux vent marin me caresse un instant le museau puis s'engouffre frénétiquement dans les voiles. Je revois les vikings massés sur la plage, je me souviens encore de la chaleur des flammes contre mes écailles et de l'air étouffant qui régnait sur l'île. C'est donc bel et bien fini ? Çan'était pas un rêve ? Nous l'avons vaincue… Nos blessures vont enfin pouvoir se refermer. Nous avons gagné… Je n'ai ni cordes ni chaînes pour me retenir. Je suis… Libre… Ils me font confiance. Ça semble si irréel… Je me lève difficilement sur mes pattes tremblantes et laisse échapper un grognement douloureux. Mon flan gauche me fait encore souffrir.

, K« Du calme rokmou, du calme. Ça va aller. » Me souffle Astrid en me caressant la tête.

Je lâche un long grondement et me laisse retomber sur le sol. Elle est là… Près de moi… Le contact régulier et paisible de ses doigts sur ma peau m'apaise et me rassure. Elle semble si… Différente… Qui eut pu croire que la plus féroce des vikings se tiendrait à mes côtés, docile comme une brebis ?

« C'est incroyable… Un furie nocturne ! C'est un spécimen absolument magnifique ! Toute ma vie j'ai rêvé d'en voir un. Tu crois que je peux le toucher ? » Demande un adolescent rondouillet, émerveillé.

-Oui mais vas- y doucement, Varek. » Répond-elle.

Varek ? Tel serait donc son nom… Bien, c'est retenu. L'adolescent avance calmement sa main vers moi. Il n'a aucune intention hostile, je le sens. Dans un ultime effort, je soulève la tête et renifle sa paume. Effrayé par mon mouvement un peu brusque, il se recule aussitôt. Trois de ses camarades éclatent d'un rire bête qui m'insupporte au plus haut point. Agacé, je laisse entrevoir mes dents et pousse un léger grognement. Les jeunes vikings se taisent et le silence revient à bord. Le garçon retente donc sa chance et tend son bras vers mon museau. Sans attendre qu'il s'approche d'avantage, je frotte ma tête contre la sienne puis revient auprès d'Astrid.

« Woah… Il est vraiment unique… ça en fera des choses à ajouter dans le manuel des dragons ! J'ai tellement hâte qu'on soit de retour à Berk pour pouvoir noter tout ça ! » Ajoute t-il.

Ça semble si irréel… Nous sommes en paix. Plus personne ne fera de mal à mes frères, plus jamais. Berk sera notre refuge et en échange, nous protégerons les humains qui y vivrons génération après génération, j'en fais le serment. Je lève doucement les yeux vers Astrid. Elle ne me regarde pas, préférant fixer un point imaginaire droit devant elle. Elle a l'air soucieuse. Ses longs cheveux blonds, habituellement tressés en une grande natte, sont légèrement défaits et jouent avec le vent. Je lui lèche brièvement la joue ce à quoi elle répond par un bref sourire. Un plus loin, en face de moi, Sinnavild, Temme, Tage et Gnist et Ofell se reposent paisiblement. Le combat les a épuisés. Ils sont trop faibles pour voler mais je sais qu'ils récupèreront vite. Je tourne lentement la tête et aperçois les autres drakkars. Ils voguent tranquillement à côté de nous. La guerre a enfin prit fin et j'ai du mal à le réaliser.

« Vous… Vous croyez qu'Harold s'en sortira ? » Émet soudainement Varek.

Harold. Son nom résonne dans ma tête encore et encore. C'est comme si j'avais reçu une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Comment ais-je pu l'oublier ? Je fouille nerveusement le pont du bateau du regard. Ou est Harold ? La bande garde le silence. Je sens la panique s'infiltrer dans tout mon être.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est un battant. C'est le gars le plus maladroit de toute l'île de Berk et pourtant, aucune de ses gaffes n'a eu sa peau. C'est pas cette bestiole qui l'aura. Tu crois qu'il a fait comment pour survivre à sa poisse ? Il a gardé la tête haute, comme un vrai viking. Il s'en sortira. » Ajoute un adolescent dont le casque est orné de cornes de bouc.

-Wow… Rustik… Je ne pensais vraiment pas t'entendre dire ça un jour…

-Ouais… Mais s'il pose des questions, vous la fermez ! Je tiens pas à ce qu'il le sache. Compris ? Sinon, je vous tabasse ! »

-Ouh, Rustik se ramollit, Rustik se ramollit ! » Entonnent des jumeaux.

Alors qu'une rude bagarre commence entre les adolescents, je me lève et regarde par-dessus bord en poussant des grondements paniqués. Il n'a pas pu tomber, non… Ils seraient plus inquiets que ça… Tout à coup, je l'aperçois. Il est droit devant moi, sur l'autre drakkar. Son père le tient entre ses bras puissant, les yeux fixés sur son petit corps fragile. Il veille sur lui. Je dois le rejoindre. Il a besoin de moi. Je me hisse sur le bord du navire et secoue mon derrière pour prendre un peu d'élan.

« Krokmou ! » M'appelle Astrid en se rendant compte de ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Je ne l'écoute pas et déplie mes ailes.

« Krokmou ! Reste ici ! » M'ordonne-t-elle.

Je saute et atterris sans encombre sur l'autre navire qui tangue brièvement. Les vikings ne réagissent pas. Certains rient même de cette courte interruption dans leur voyage. Je m'approche lentement d'Harold.

« Alors comme ça tu veux rester aux côtés de ton maître ? » Me murmureStoïk.

Il n'est pas mon maître, il est mon dragonnier mais je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, ô chef.

« Ramez plus vite, vous autres ! Il faut absolument que nous soyons à Berk avant la fin de cette journée ! » S'égosille-t-il brusquement.

Je renifle mon ami dont la poitrine se soulève faiblement. Son visage est toujours aussi pâle, ses mains sont moites et ses jambes… Sa jambe…. Je recule d'une patte, horrifié. Un frisson d'épouvante me parcourt l'échine. Son pied gauche est entouré d'un tissu maculé de sang. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Et soudain, un flash me traverse l'esprit. Je me revois descendre au milieu des flammes pour le sauver, je me souviens ouvrir la gueule, je me rappelle sortir mes dents tranchantes et mordre… Mordre beaucoup trop violemment… Et ce gout de sang… Ce gout de sang qui s'est répandu dans ma gueule et auquel je n'ai pas fait assez attention parce que j'avais trop peur de le perdre… C'est de ma faute…Tout est de ma faute… Je pousse un long gémissement et frotte mon museau contre sa joue glacée. Oh pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi je t'en prie… Dis-moi quelque chose n'importe quoi ! Je t'en supplie ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux. Je suis désolé…. Désolé… Désolé… Je commence alors à le lécher frénétiquement dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille mais Stoïk me repousse. Je soulève sa grosse main d'un léger coup de tête et continue de lécher Harold. Je pose une patte sur son torse. Réveille-toi, s'il te plait.

« Emmenez le dragon ! Il va l'étouffer ! » Hurle le chef.

Immédiatement, des hommes m'agrippent et me forcent à reculer. Je lâche un long cri plaintif. Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je dois rester avec lui ! Laissez-moi ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! Devant l'insistance des humains, je finis par abandonner et accepte de rester à l'écart. Je ne peux peut-être pas rester aux côtés d'Harold mais au moins, je suis dans le même drakkar. Je me couche sur le plancher en poussant un petit gémissement. Je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard de son pied… Je me sens affreusement coupable. Pourra t-il remarcher un jour ? Est-ce que les autres ne vont pas le rejeter à cause de sa différence ? Je ramène presque instinctivement ma queue devant mon museau et observe mon aileron artificiel. C'est le gauche qui m'a été arraché… Exactement comme son pied… Je ne peux m'empêcher de songer que nous sommes désormais quittes. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nos chemins vont se séparer. Avant, j'étais assoiffé de vengeance. Je ne rêvais que de lui faire payer ce qu'il m'avait fait mais petit à petit, les choses ont changé et aujourd'hui, j'aurais aimé que jamais Harold n'ai à souffrir comme j'ai me souviens de la douleur que j'ai éprouvé ce jour-là, une douleur sans égal. Son âme pure ne méritait pas de passer cette épreuve… Mais j'ai survécu. Je suis même plus fort qu'avant. J'ai trouvé un ami, un but. Harold survivra. Nous sommes liés à jamais. Harold se réveillera, plus fort qu'avant. Oui, il se relèvera et ce jour-là, je serai là pour l'aider. Je serai là pour ses premiers pas dans ce nouveau monde, pour ce nouveau départ. Tu ne passeras pas cette épreuve seul, je te le promets. Je laisse échapper un long et sonore bâillement puis cligne des yeux. Je m'étire et commence à tourner en rond. Puis, après avoir reniflé pendant plusieurs minutes le bois du pont, je me couche et sombre dans un profond sommeil.

Tout à coup, une vive secousse ébranle le me réveille brusquement et regarde tout autour de moi, paniqué. Nous sommes arrivés. Je me détends et m'assois paisiblement. Berk… Et dire qu'hier cette île ne m'inspirait qu'angoisse et terreur. Tout est arrivé si vite… Je balaye lentement du regard les autres drakkars. Ofell se redresse doucement puis vacille, encore à moitié endormie. Elle tourne la tête dans ma direction et me lance un joyeux rugissement. Elle est si heureuse de me revoir et c'est réciproque. Tout à coup, je perçois de l'agitation parmi les vikings.

« Poussez-vous, nom de Thor ! Il doit voir la guérisseuse de toute urgence ! » Tonne Stoïk.

Je lève la tête et vois le chef sauter à terre avec son jeune fils dans les bras. Harold ! Il a besoin de moi ! Ou l'emmène-t-il ? Sûrement voir cette guérisseuse mais cela ne me rassure guère. Que va-t-elle faire à Harold ? Sans attendre un instant de plus, je secoue mon derrière puis déplie mes ailes. Je plane quelques instants au-dessus de l'immense embarcation et atterris sans peine sur le pont. Aussitôt, je me jette à la poursuite du puissant sans-écaille. Je le rattrape sans peine et le suis jusqu'à une hutte perchée tout en haut d'une colonne de pierre. J'ai souvent eu le loisir d'apercevoir cet endroit au cours de mes raids nocturnes mais jamais d'y entrer et honnêtement, bien qu'un peu curieux, je préfère me tenir sur mes gardes. Stoïk enfonce la porte d'un coup de pied et dépose Harold sur une table se trouvant au centre de la pièce. Immédiatement, je me lève sur mes pattes arrières et observe mon frère dont les paupières demeurent irrémédiablement é, je lui lèche frénétiquement le visage et pousse de longs grondements plaintifs. Réveille-toi, je t'en prie ! Il respire encore. Je frotte mon museau contre sa joue, sans résultats. Tout à coup, mes oreilles se dressent et se trémoussent. Des pas… Quelqu'un vient… Je me place alors en position défensive devant mon ami blessé et grogne furieusement. Personne ne l'approchera. Personne ne lui fera de mal, plus jamais. Soudain, une petite femme toute pleine de plis sort de la pièce voisine en levant injurieusement le poing face au chef des sans-écailles. Elle tient un mystérieux bâton orné d'une tête de dragon. De plus en plus inquiet et apeuré, je grogne de plus belle.

« Désolé Gothi mais c'est urgent ! Il s'agit de mon fils ! Viens vite, je t'en supplie. » Débitele puissant viking.

Gothi ? Tel serait donc le nom de cette humaine si ridée ? La vielle femme ouvre alors grand ses yeux de chouette et tourne la tête vers moi. En me voyant, elle ne pousse aucun cri mais fait un brusque bond en arrière et plaque sa main sur son cœur.

« Il n'est pas dangereux, il ne fait que le protéger. Je t'en prie, viens ! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !» Renchérit le père, paniqué.

Que va-t-elle lui faire ? Brusquement, la porte s'ouvre et l'homme unipattiste nous rejoint en clopinant aussi rapidement qu'il le peut. Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, il me semble l'avoir vu plusieurs fois aux côtés du chef. Il me bouscule sans la moindre gêne et me repousse derrière lui.

« Comment va-t-il ? » S'enquit-il.

Gothi, méfiante, me contourne et se précipite vers le garçon. Stoïk me passe devant à son tour. Ils s'affairent tous autour de lui. Je ne vois plus rien. Je me dresse sur mes pattes arrière en espérant l'apercevoir mais il n'y a rien à faire. C'est à peine si je distingue le haut de sa tête. Je me laisse donc lourdement retomber et essaie de glisser ma tête entre les cuisses du chef et celles du gros gaillard unipattiste. Le chef me repousse aussitôt de sa grosse main.

« Pas maintenant, dragon. » Tonne-t-il sans même me regarder.

Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner ! Il a besoin de moi ! Et…Et j'ai besoin de lui. Je recommence en émettant de nombreux grondements plaintifs. Il doit me laisser le voir ! Sans succès. Stoïk me repousse à nouveau en grognant. Très bien. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'empêcheras d'être à ses côtés. Je le contourne et me place à côté de la vieille femme. Aussitôt, je me soulève et pose mes pattes avant sur la table. Harold ne bouge toujours pas. J'approche mon museau de son visage et sens sa faible respiration sur ma peau écailleuse. Je le lèche tendrement. Réveille-toi… Réveille-toi… Le chef et l'autre homme laissent échapper un râle à la fois agacé et inquiet.

« Gueulfor, occupe-toi de lui ! » Ordonne Stoïk.

Presque immédiatement, je sens une main ainsi que quelque chose de froid et dur m'enserrer le cou. Du métal… C'est le crochet de l'homme. Il essaye de me faire reculer mais je me débats avec rage. LAISSEZ-MOI !

« Allez, coucouche panier, la furie ! » Grommelle l'unipattiste.

Gothi plonge ses mains dans un bac d'eau puis s'approche du pied de mon ami. Elle commence à retirer délicatement le bandage. L'odeur du sang séché mêlée à celle du sang frais se répand rapidement dans la piè ïk se circule, masquant ainsi complètement la silhouette frêle de mon ami. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou. C'est tout bonnement insupportable. Je vous en prie… Laissez-moi le voir ! Je lâche un long et sonore gémissement et tout à coup, sens l'homme faiblir. J'en profite pour lui asséner un coup de queue et bondis vers la table. Au moment où Stoïk essaie de me chasser, Gothi enlève complètement le bandage. Aussitôt, nous nous figeons, horrifiés.

« Par Odin… » Souffle le chef.

J'ai fait ça… Un frisson d'épouvante me parcourt l'échine. La plaie est monstrueuse. Un véritable carnage… Son pied est presque sectionné… L'os est à nu et des lambeaux de chair pendent sur sa cheville. Le sang ne cesse de couler sur la table et goute sur le sol. C'est abominable. J'ai fait ça… L'odeur est si infecte que même moi qui ai reniflé de nombreuses charognes ne peut le supporter. J'ai fait ça… Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvre en grinçant. Je tourne immédiatement la tête. Il s'agit d'Astrid et de sa bande.

« Ah, vous tombez bien, vous ! Rustik, Varek, donnez un coup de main à Gueulfor et Astrid, occupe-toi de démon ! L'odeur du sang le rend complètement fou ! » S'époumone Stoïk resté au chevet de son fils.

Les adolescents obéissent. Varek et Rustik accourent immédiatement et viennent aider l'unipattiste. Les jumeaux les rejoignent également et tous m'éloignent impitoyablement d'Harold. Je pousse alors un long cri déchirant mais ils y restent insensibles. Je suis sur le seuil de la hutte. Laissez-moi, je vous en supplie… ça y est, je suis dehors. Gueulfor me lâche et, d'un bond habile, retourne à l'intérieur.

« Merci les jeunes, on vous tiendra au courant ! » Assure-t-il avant de fermer la porte.

-Gueulfor, attends !» Crie Astrid.

Trop tard. Aussitôt je me mets à gratter frénétiquement le bois en espérant qu'on m'ouvre à nouveau. La blonde soupire et me caresse doucement la tête.

« Laisse tomber. Il est plus têtu qu'un troupeau de yack entier. Harold va s'en sortir, ne t'inquiète pas. » Me murmure-t-elle nerveusement.

Elle essaie de rester forte devant les autres mais je ressens sa peur au fond de moi. Elle ignore ce qu'il va se passer à présent. Je repose mes pattes sur le sol et frotte mon museau contre sa joue.

« Allez venez, on s'arrache. On ne devrait pas rester ici. » Rajoute-t-elle fermement.

Je me détourne à contre cœur de la hutte et suis la bande en baissant la tête.

« Qu'en penses-tu, mon ami ? »

C'est la voix de Stoïk. Je m'arrête immédiatement et dresse les oreilles.

« Je crains malheureusement qu'on doive amputer… » Répond gravement Gueulfor.

-Est-ce qu'il souffrira ?

-Sans doute mais c'est la seule façon… »

J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu une hache en plein cœur. Tout ça est de ma faute…

« Krokmou ! » M'appelle Astrid.

Je jette un dernier regard vers la hutte. Je suis impuissant… Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de la suivre. Lentement, je rejoins la jeune fille qui, une fois que je suis à ses côtés, me grattepaisiblement le cou. L'atmosphère est étrangement lourde parmi les adolescents bien que le vent soit assez frais. Pas un ne parle. Nous ne tardons pas à rejoindre le village dans le silence le plus total. Tout à coup, un grognement que je connais bien retentit. Ofell ! Je relève la tête et la voit courir à notre rencontre avec les autres. Ils se précipitent dans les bras de leurs dragonniers respectifs et s'étreignent tendrement ce qui me rappelle douloureusement que mon ami est entre la vie et la mort et ce, à cause de moi. Je relève la tête vers la hutte de Gothi et pousse un grondement plaintif. Je devrais être à tes côtés, mon frère et pourtant je suis ici, loin de toi. Tout à coup, je sens un museau chaud et écailleux se frotter contre le mien. Ofell. Je lève aussitôt les yeux. Elle se recule et se trémousse en secouant sa queue. Elle veut jouer. Comme je me sens horriblement mal, je décline l'invitation en détournant lentement la tête. Mais la dragonne insiste. Elle approche sa gueule de moi et fait claquer sa mâchoire juste à côté de mes oreilles. Effrayé, je sursaute bêtement puis lui jette un regard noir. Elle laisse échapper un son guttural et saccadé et renouvelle son invitation. Alors comme ça, elle se permet de se moquer de moi ? C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Amusé, je me mets à la courser en laissant pendre ma langue sur le côté. Je l'ai presque rattrapée ! Jamais, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'avais imaginé jouer paisiblement sur l'île de Berk. Tout s'est passé si vite. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois des groupes de dragons voler et atterrir calmement sur les toits des huttes pour s'y reposer. Aucun viking ne bronche. Quelques enfants essaient même d'approcher Temme qui ne refuse pas les caresses des plus courageux. Rien n'est plus comme avant… les choses ont changé mais pour un monde meilleur. Tout le monde a changé. Enfin… Peut-être sauf ce vieil homme hideux qui me fixe bizarrement avec son mouton... Je n'y prête pas longtemps attention et bondis sur Ofell qui n'a pas le temps d'esquiver mon attaque. Et c'est un combat sans pitié qui s'engage ! Tandis que je lui griffe faussement le museau, elle me mordille impitoyablement l'aile. Tout à coup, j'aperçois Astrid et sa bande s'éloigner. Je me relève aussitôt et les suis en me dandinant. La nuit ne tarde pas à tomber et les adolescents se décident enfin à manger. Ils montent dans une catapulte et s'y installent sans un mot. Je me couche aux côtés d'Astrid qui demeure immobile, le regard perdu dans le vide. Tandis que Rustik et les autres mordent voracement dans leur cuisse de poulet, elle, ne bouge pas. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par baisser la tête et, voyant son repas, soupire. Elle ne semble pas avoir faim. Elle tourne lentement la tête vers moi et me l'offre ce que je ne refuse pas. Le son du feu qui crépite doucement dans le brasier m'apaise. J'ouvre grand la gueule et laisse échapper un long et sonore bâillement. Je crois que je vais dormir un peu… Je pense à Harold une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans le sommeil et ferme les yeux. Mais soudain, j'entends la catapulte grincer. Je redresse aussitôt la tête et vois Gueulfor monter à son tour sur la catapulte. Il s'assoit aux côtés des jumeaux et enserre le garçon de son crochet.

« Ça va, les jeunes ? Vous tenez le coup ? » Demande-t-il en les dévisageant.

Varek hausse les épaules. Rustik hoche doucement la tête et Astrid, qui n'avait pas une fois brisé le silence, relève soudainement ses grands yeux bleus vers le blond.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

-Il est hors de danger. »

A cette révélation, les adolescents, hormis la jeune fille, poussent des cris de joie.

« J'suis tellement soulagé ! » S'exclame Varek.

« J'vous avais dit qu'il survivrait ! C'est qu'il est solide, notre boulet ! » Renchérit Rustik.

Les jumeaux se contentent d'être… Les jumeaux… C'est-à-dire qu'ils se tapent bêtement casque contre casque. Ça doit être une façon de montrer qu'ils sont heureux…

« Bon eh bien je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. J'ai un matelas qui m'attend. » Conclut Gueulfor, le sourire aux lèvres.

Tandis que les garçons continuent de plaisanter et de rire, Astrid descend promptement de la catapulte et rejoins l'unipattiste qui s'éloigne en clopinant. Sans perdre un instant, je me jette sur ses talons.

« Gueulfor ! » L'appelle-t-elle.

Celui-ci se retourne doucement.

« Oh, Astrid ! Y a- t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi ? »

« Oui, comment va Harold ? »

Le blond hausse les sourcils, surpris.

« Comment ça : "Comment va-t-il ?" ? Je vous ai dit qu'il était hors de danger. »

-ça ne répond pas à ma question.»

Je m'assois calmement à côté de l'adolescente. Ou veut-elle en venir ?

« Il s'en sortira, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. » Bredouille Gueulfor sur un ton qui se veut rassurant.

Il esquisse un sourire gêné puis s'étire et baille de façon exagérée.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais 'faut vraiment qu'j'aille me coucher ! A demain, gamine ! » Termine-t-il en reprenant le chemin de sa hutte.

Astrid, déterminée, le double et se poste en face de lui.

« Gueulfor, explique-moi ! Je veux savoir ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "Il s'en sortira" ? » Lâche-t-elle.

Elle est terrifiée. Elle ne sait plus quoi faire. L'unipattiste secoue la tête et soupire :

« On ne s'est pas encore très bien ce qu'il s'est passé mais… Lors de sa chute… »

-Lors de sa chute quoi ? Parle, Gueulfor ! Je suis en train de devenir folle !

-Son pied gauche était dans un sale état.C'était vraiment pas joli. On a dû le lui amputer. »

Choc. Astrid tremble, recule puis se fige complètement.

« Ça va mettre quelques jours à cicatriser alors Gothi le garde chez elle pour surveiller que la plaie ne se réinfecte pas. Cette vieille chouette possède tout un tas de pommades et d'onguents qu'elle appliquera sur sa blessure pour qu'elle guérisse plus vite mais pour le moment, tout ce que nous pouvons faire est d'attendre. » Poursuit-il.

La respiration d'Astrid devient plus haletante et saccadée.

« Attendre ? Rester les bras croisés alors qu'il est là-haut, tout seul dans une hutte moisie avec un moignon en guise de pied ? » Crache-t-elle.

Elle s'arrête un instant et reprend son souffle.

« Je dois le voir, maintenant. » Articule-t-elle fermement en courant vers la hutte.

Gueulfor se jette à sa poursuite et lui empoigne le bras. Je les laisse faire, ne sachant vraiment comme réagir. La jeune fille se débat frénétiquement et hurle à n'en plus pouvoir. Jamais je ne l'avais vue dans un tel état.

« Astrid ! Astrid, calme-toi ! Je t'en prie ! » S'égosille l'unipattiste.

Comme l'adolescente reste sourde à ses supplications, le blond la place devant lui et la force à le regarder.

« Harold n'est pas encore réveillé. Il a besoin de repos et toi aussi. Je te promets que tu pourras le voir demain. » Lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Les sourcils d'Astrid finissent par se défroncer et celle-ci se calme doucement. Gueulfor lui rend donc sa liberté et essuie tendrement une grosse larme qui coule sur la joue de la jeune fille.

« Est-ce…Est-ce qu'il pourra remarcher un jour ? »

-Pour ça, j'en fais mon affaire. N'oublie pas que tu parles à un expert. » Répond-il en désignant ses prothèses.

Astrid renifle et se caresse nerveusement le bras.

« Je… Je suis désolée, Gueulfor… »

Délicatement, il passe son crochet derrière sa tête et la colle contre sa poitrine. Il la câline doucement puis murmure :

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ça va aller. Harold a survécu à trop de catastrophes depuis sa naissance pour abandonner maintenant. »

Astrid hoche doucement la tête. L'unipattiste se détache paisiblement d'elle et, lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, ordonne :

« Allez file au lit tout de suite ! Tu dois être en forme pour voir Harold demain. »

L'adolescente sourit puis court jusqu'à sa hutte. Quant à moi je reste là, perplexe. J'ignore qui suivre. Je tourne la tête vers Gueulfor qui pousse un gros soupir. Il prend alors la direction du bâtiment dans lequel Harold m'avait emmené pour réparer ma selle il y a quelques temps. Je crois qu'ils appellent cela une forge… Je le suis en me dandinant. Gueulfor entre à l'intérieur mais ne s'y arrête pas. Je l'observe boiter jusqu'à une petite porte qu'il pousse délicatement. Est-ce qu'Harold sera réduit à marcher comme cela lui aussi ? Je baisse la tête tristement. L'unipattiste et moi pénétrons dans une pièce étroite ou se trouve un petit établi avec des dizaines de dessins. Je relève la tête et les renifle, curieux. Cette odeur qui me chatouille les naseaux m'est agréable… Familière… C'est celle d'Harold ! C'est donc là ton nid, mon ami. Je jette un coup d'œil aux gribouillis de mon dragonnier et sens mon cœur se gonfler de joie. Il m'a dessiné plusieurs fois et sous des angles différents. Il a également fait des croquis de mon aileron et de mécanismes étranges dont j'ignore l'utilité. Gueulfor, de son œil vif, les observe attentivement. Il tourne sa tête vers mon aileron factice puis reporte son regard sur les esquisses.

« Ingénieux… très ingénieux… » Marmonne-t-il dans sa moustache.

Il hoche lentement la tête puis plus rapidement comme pour acquiescer à une réflexion personnelle.

« Pour Harold, il va falloir du spécial Harold alors j'ai intérêt à me mettre au boulot. » Ajoute-t-il mystérieusement.

Sans perdre un instant, il saisit plusieurs dessins et les emmène dans la pièce principale de la forge. Il ne fait même pas attention à moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Il accroche les croquis de mon ami après le mur et remue les tisons afin de ranimer le feu qui se mourrait. Ensuite il se dirige énergiquement vers un établi rempli d'armes qui semblent incomplètes. J'incline légèrement la tête sur le côté, désorienté. Mais que fait-il ? Il attrape son crochet et… AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Il se l'est arraché ! Je recule, paniqué et me cogne dans un baril rempli d'épées et de masses de toutes tailles. Le tonneau virevolte et son contenu se déverse dans un fracas épouvantable. Je pars me cacher derrière des escaliers et observe l'unipattiste remplacer son crochet par une grosse masse. Il ne semble pas souffrir… Peut-être est-ce normal… De sa main restante, je l'observe prendre une grosse épée et la jeter sans hésitation dans le feu. Les flammes rugissent et les étincelles volent tout autour de Gueulfor qui reste debout sans ciller. Je décide de m'approcher. Prudemment j'avance une patte puis l'autre et m'arrête un peu en retrait. La chaleur me lèche les écailles mais j'y reste indifférent. L'unipattiste, quant à lui, fixe de son regard vide l'arme qui rougit dans le brasier. Après quelques minutes, il saisit l'épée fondante avec une pince et la pose rapidement sur une masse de fer. Et maintenant ? Il lève son marteau et l'abat lourdement sur l'épée. Le bruit métallique qui en résulte retentit dans toute la forge. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Je secoue la tête et recule. Il lève de nouveau son marteau et assène à l'arme un autre coup qui la déforme un peu plus. Il est en train de la détruire. Pourquoi ? Sans prendre le temps d'essuyer la sueur qui perle sur son front, Gueulfor martèle l'épée de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à ce que finalement, elle ne ressemble plus à rien. Effaré, je me laisse tomber sur le flan. Mais l'homme ne s'arrête pas là. Il saisit sa pince et commence à plier la plaque de métal obtenue dans divers sens absolument fantaisistes. Lorsqu'il a enfin terminé, il se rue dans l'antre d'Harold avec le fruit de son dur travail. Aussitôt, il se met à fouiller l'établi avec ardeur. Je le regarde faire silencieusement. Il renverse les pots contenant les pinceaux et les crayons puis s'attaque aux paniers se trouvant sous l'établi. Ensuite ce sont les étagères qui sont passés au peigne fin. Cri de victoire. Il a trouvé. Il tient dans sa main un petit morceau de métal enroulé sur lui-même. Je me souviens qu'Harold utilise souvent ce genre de pièces pour créer des mécanismes. Il appelle ça un ressort. Gueulfor s'extirpe de la petite pièce et regarde fébrilement autour de lui. Il cherche autre chose. Me rendant compte que je n'aurais pas plus d'informations, je me couche. Je laisse échapper un long et sonore bâillement puis ferme les yeux. Tout à coup, je sens quelque chose secouer mon attirail. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et suis surpris de voir Gueulfor en train d'essayer de m'ôter ma selle.

« Du calme, dragon, du calme. Je ne te veux pas de mal. C'est pour Harold. » Me murmure-t-il.

Pour Harold ? Je me laisse faire docilement. Il m'enlève doucement mon équipement ainsi que mon aileron. Je me sens plus léger et bien moins serré. Je me secoue rapidement. Aaaah, ça fait du bien. Merci. L'unipattiste me caresse rapidement la tête puis retourne dans le nid de mon dragonnier. Il s'assoit sur un minuscule tabouret et poursuis son œuvre. Je me lève calmement et me couche à ses côtés.

Le lendemain, je suis réveillé par les doux rayons du soleil. Je me lève d'un bond et jette un œil à l'extérieur. Le ciel est coloré de sublimes nuances rouge et oranges que les nuages rosés mettent en valeur. Le vent est frais et je meurs d'envie d'aller voler bien que je sache pertinemment que je ne peux pas. Je me sens incomplet… Comme un oiseau sans ailes… Comme la lune sans étoiles… Comme un dragon sans dragonnier ; comme un Krokmou sans son Harold. Je retourne paisiblement dans l'antre de mon ami. Gueulfor est là, affalé sur l'établi, et ronfle bruyamment. Je l'observe tendrement puis m'approche doucement de lui. Je lui lèche le visage, recule et m'assois. J'attends qu'il se réveille. Le blond fronce les sourcils pour ensuitelentement se redresser. Il se frotte les yeux de sa main restante et regarde longuement autour de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » Marmonne-t-il.

Ses yeux se posent sur moi. Il laisse échapper un cri.

« Ah oui… C'est vrai… » Souffle-t-il.

Il se lève, titube, manque de s'écraser dans les étagères. Il essaie ensuite de faire un pas ; Il chancelle. Aussitôt, je me précipite et le rattrape de justesse.

« Merci, euh… Comment est-ce qu'il t'a appelé, déjà ? Euh… C'est un truc qui ressemble à Krokmachin… Krokmou ! C'est ça ! Merci, Krokmou !» S'écrie-t-il joyeusement en me caressant la tête.

J'émets un doux grondement puis m'assois à ses côtés. L'unipattiste relève alors la tête et regarde brièvement dehors. Sans perdre un instant de plus, il s'élance à l'extérieur de la forge. Je le suis tranquillement. Il se rend auprès d'une hutte, celle d'Astrid, puis frappe délicatement la porte avec son gros index. La jeune fille ouvre et, telle une couleuvre, se glisse silencieusement à l'extérieur.

« Mes parents dorment encore, je ne voulais pas les réveiller. » Explique-t-elle. « On y va ? »

-On y va. »

Nous nous rendons donc au nid de Gothi, perché tout là-haut dans les nuages. Le soleil se lève doucement sur le village endormi ainsi que sur mes frères dont la légère brise emporte les rugissements. Si l'on m'avait dit que je verrais cela un jour, je n'y aurais jamais cru. L'unipattiste tambourine contre la porte de la hutte. La vieille femme ouvre avec une vitesse surprenante et assène le blond d'un prodigieux coup de bâton. Comme d'habitude, elle ne dit pas un mot mais brandit son poing avec fureur.

« Mais espèce de vieille chouette ! Si je n'avais pas frappé si fort, tu ne m'aurais jamais entendu ! » S'égosille Gueulfor en faisant de grands gestes.

Gothilui fait signe de se taire puis incline la tête pour nous inciter à entrer. L'unipattiste laisse l'adolescente passer devant lui puis pénètre à son tour dans la hutte. Je fais un timide pas en avant et guette la réaction de la vieille femme. La dernière fois, on m'avait arraché d'Harold. La scène était encore très fraiche dans mon esprit et je ne voulais pas la revivre. Gothi ne me regarde pas. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention de sa part, je me jette à l'intérieur. Surprise, elle tombe sur les fesses mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Harold est toujours là, allongé sur la même table mais cette fois-ci, on lui a mis une couverture. Je me précipite vers lui et le renifle. Ses paupières ne frémissent pas. Je soulève sa main du bout de mon museau en poussant un faible gémissement. Elle retombe. Rien ne semble avoir changé… Il est dans le même état qu'hier. Je sens mon cœur se serrer. Je n'ai qu'une envie : me laisser mourir. Tout ça est de ma faute…

Astrid s'approche lentement, soutenue par Gueulfor qui lui tient paternellement l'épaule. Ils regardent mon dragonnier sans un mot, étreints par le chagrin. Aucun des deux ne veut pleurer mais leurs yeux mouillés parlent pour eux. Tout à coup, la vieille femme tape doucement sur le bras de l'unipattiste. Il tourne la tête. Gothi commence alors à faire des signes sur le sol avec son bâton. Gueulfor hoche la tête et la suis dans une petite pièce en clopinant. La jeune fille les regarde s'éloigner puis pose ses yeux sur mon ami. Elle baisse la tête et soupire.

« Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais… On a besoin de toi, Harold Haddock ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner ! Pas maintenant ! Les dragons… Tout… Tout a changé si vite… On n'y arrivera pas sans toi ! Il y a tant de choses qu'on ne sait pas ! Alors tu vas bouger un peu tes fesses et te lever, tout de suite ! » Débite-t-elle.

Mon dragonnier ne bouge pas.

« Je t'en prie, Harold… On a besoin de toi… J'ai besoin de toi… » Sanglote-t-elle en serrant sa main inerte.

Je ressens en elle un sentiment puissant… Un sentiment enfoui que jamais elle n'avait laissé pleinement s'exprimer jusqu'alors. Elle tient à lui. Je frotte ma tête contre ses jambes en poussant un léger grondement. Je suis là… ça va aller... Soudain, je dresse les oreilles. J'entends les pas de Gueulfor. Astrid aussi. Elle essuie promptement ses larmes et se retourne, se retrouvant face à face avec l'unipattiste.

« Alors ? » S'enquit-elle.

« Gothi m'a expliqué que le sang avait cessé de couler et que sa blessure,bien qu'encore fragile, commençait à cicatriser. Elle voudrait d'ailleurs que nous sortions pour lui appliquer l'onguent. Elle a aussi une autre bonne nouvelle : Si l'état d'Harold se maintient, on pourra le transporter chez lui dans trois jours. »

L'adolescente se force à sourire puis tourne la tête vers mon ami. Gueulfor l'enlace doucement avec son crochet et souffle :

« On doit y aller. »

Astrid hoche calmement la tête et s'éloigne lentement. Alors qu'elle se trouve sur le seuil de la porte, elle se fige et jette un dernier regard à Harold.

« Elle veille sur lui, ne t'en fais pas. On reviendra le voir demain. » Assure l'unipattiste à mon amie.

Elle lève ses yeux vitreux vers Gueulfor puis se remet à marcher. Je les suis en baissant la tête. Tandis que Gothi ferme la porte, j'aperçois la frêle silhouette d'Harold. Vu d'ici, il semble mort. Un frisson d'épouvante me parcourt le corps. Non. Harold est vivant, Harold est vivant. Aussitôt, je reprends la longue descente nous menant au village.

Lorsque la nuit tombe, je ne dors pas dans la forge comme je le pensais mais dans la hutte de Stoïk qui accepte que je me couche dans ce qu'il appelle « le salon ». Je l'ai entendu dire à Gueulfor que je fais désormais partie de la famille, qu'Harold voudrait qu'il prenne soin de moi et je lui en suis grandement reconnaissant. Okay… Il m'appelle encore « dragon » ce qui est assez bizarre mais bon… Il a un grand cœur.

Le lendemain, je suis réveillé par de lourds pas qui retentissent juste à côté de moi. Après avoir longuement baillé, je me redresse. Stoïk est là, posté fermement sur le seuil de sa hutte. Je m'approche lentement de lui. Les yeux noyés sous ses sourcils froncés, il scrute le village. Soudain, le puissant viking se met à courir. Je me jette aussitôt à sa poursuite. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Est-ce qu'il est devenu fou ? Il descend la pente menant à la place du village et arrête un homme qui poussait une charrette d'armes.

« Björn ! Je veux que tu fasses descendre les torches, que tu en ôtes le charbon et le bois et que tu les remplace par du veux qu'elles en débordent, tu entends ? Qu'on en sente l'odeur jusque de l'autre côté de l'archipel ! Arrange toi avec Mulch, dis-lui que c'est urgent. Ça doit être fait pour aujourd'hui ! » Lui ordonne-t-il.

-Bien, chef !»

Mais Stoïk ne s'arrête pas là. Il se dirige à grandes enjambées vers l'une des huttes de la place. Sans même prendre la peine de frapper, il entre à l'intérieur. Une femme est là, assise devant le feu central. A la fois surprise et enthousiaste, elle se lève d'un bond.

« Chef ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici ! Que p…»

-Ah, Helga ! Ou est ton mari ?» La coupe-t-il.

« A l'étage. »

L'imposant viking lâche alors un vague merci en inclinant son casque puis se rue dans les escaliers. Il ouvre la porte d'une chambre à l'étage et s'exclame :

« Halvar, je voudrais que tu me fasses une hutte sur la place qui ai deux étages mais qui ne possède aucun mur. Elle devra être remplie de fourrage. Comme ça, les dragons pourront s'y reposer les jours de pluie et peut-être même, qui sait ? Y nidifier. Je viendrai voir ou en sont les travaux dans deux jours. Salut ! »

Stoïk redescend immédiatement et quitte la hutte. Dehors, sur la place, c'est l'effervescence. Varek, qui vient à peine de sortir de chez lui, se retrouve aussitôt pris au piège au milieu d'un groupe de villageois qui l'assomme de questions sur les dragons. Pourquoi les dragons vipères poussent-ils des cris si aigus le matin ? Comment faire pour que mon gronk se sente bien chez moi ? Comment dresser un dragon ? Comment apprendre à voler ? Et bien d'autres questions que je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter, trop occupé à suivre Stoïk qui reste imperturbable. Le chef prend la direction de la hutte de Gothi. Il va voir Harold. Une fois au sommet, il pousse délicatement la porte et fais quelques pas à l'intérieur. Les jumeaux sont ici, chacun assis sur un tabouret. Pour une fois, ils sont étrangement silencieux. Aucun ne braille ni ne ricane.

« C'était vraiment d'enfer ce que t'as fait, vieux. Voler sur un dragon, c'est juste woaaah. C'est encore plus dingue que tout ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer et ça, c'est grâce à toi. Tu ne peux pas nous laisser maintenant, Harold. »Souffle Kranedur, son casque entre les mains.

Se rendant compte que sa présence n'avait pas été remarquée, Stoïk se racle la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Surpris, les adolescents sursautent et se redressent aussitôt. Il y a un instant de flottement. Le garçon finit par remettre son casque. Il rit de façon gênée puis lance à mon dragonnier :

« Bon ben à plus, mon pote. Repose toi bien et… Et… Et à bientôt ! Ouais, c'est ça, à bientôt ! On repassera te voir un de ces quatre. »

Les jumeaux passent devant nous et lâchent un « bonjour, chef » faible et rapide. Une fois qu'ils sont sortis, Stoïk s'approche de son fils. Il se laisse lourdement tomber sur l'un des tabourets et l'observe sans un mot. Je m'assois à ses côtés et frotte ma tête contre son bras aux muscles saillants. Ça va aller… C'est dur pour moi aussi…

Tout à coup, des bruits de pas retentissent. Stoïk se retourne lentement. Gothi est là, un pot à la main.

« Comment va mon fils ? » Demande le chef.

La vieille femme s'approche doucement du pied… Enfin… Du moignon de mon dragonnier et en ôte délicatement le bandage. Mon estomac se serre brutalement. C'est moins éprouvant que la première fois mais ça reste dur… Elle le soulève de sa main ridée et le présente au père. La blessure est encore rouge mais le sang ne coule plus et une légère cicatrice commence à se former. Harold guérit. Gothi repose alors doucement la jambe de mon ami et ouvre le petit pot. Elle trempe ses doigts dedans et applique la pommade sur la plaie de mon dragonnier. Alors qu'elle continue d'étaler l'onguent, elle tend brusquement sa main sur le côté. Stoïk sursaute et la regarde, perplexe. Puis il finit par comprendre et lui fournit le bandage qui se trouve sur le meuble à côté de lui. La vieille femme le saisit sans même regarder le chef et entoure précautionneusement le moignon. Stoïk soupire puis et bredouille :

« Bon… Et bien je… Je vais y aller… Prend bien soin de lui, Gothi. »

Il recule, hésitant et fait tomber le tabouret

« Oh, désolé… Je… Hum… A plus tard… »

Stoïk incline son casque puis sort. Je laisse échapper un bref grondement en direction d'Harold puis me jette à la poursuite du chef. Arrivés au village, j'ai à peine le temps de faire un pas qu'Ofell me bondit dessus en rugissant joyeusement.

« Hey ! je te cherchais partout ! Astrid vient seulement de me libérer. On a été faire un vol au-dessus du village. C'était… magique ! Avoir son poids de plume sur mon dos, entendre son cœur battre, sentir qu'elle ne me veut aucun mal et qu'elle tient à moi, c'est tellement agréable ! Tu avais raison, Aata. »

Je souris.

« Où plutôt devrais-je t'appeler « Krokmou ». » rectifie-t-elle en émettant un rire rauque et saccadé.

-Au moins, moi, j'ai un nom humain et pas toi ! Na nananèèère !

-Et bien figure toi que si. Pour les habitants de ce village, je me nomme désormais « Tempête ». Sympa, non ? C'est Astrid qui me l'a donné en remarquant à quel point je vole vite.

\- Effectivement, ça te correspond plutôt pas mal mais « prétentieuse » aurait été plus appropriée.

-Oh ! Je vais te faire payer ton insolence !

-Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que t'arrives à m'attraper ! »

C'est à ce moment qu'une folle course poursuite a commencé. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai fait volteface et ai sauté sur Ofell qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Une belle bagarre a débuté.

En soirée, j'ai appris que tous mes amis avaient été rebaptisés. Sinnavild se fait appeler « Krokchefer », Temme « Bouledogre » et Tage et Gnist « Pète & Prout ». Ouais… C'est pas fameux et assez puéril mais ils n'ont pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Chacun ont désormais « fait le lien » avec leurs humains. Eux ils appellent ça, nous dresser mais ça va tellement plus loin que ça… Ils ont encore de nombreuses choses à apprendre mais je sais qu'ils y arriveront.

Le lendemain, je suis réveillé à l'aube par les doux rayons du soleil qui se sont glissés sous la porte de la hutte. Les ronflements sonores de Stoïk me suffisent pour comprendre que le chef dort encore. Il est complètement épuisé et après la journée qu'il a eu hier, c'est parfaitement compréhensible. Je décide donc de ne pas le réveiller et me lève doucement. Je pousse la porte du bout de mon museau et sort dehors. Je balaye les environs de mes grands yeux verts. Le village sommeille encore. Rien ne bouge. Soudain, je vois quelque chose remuer au loin. C'est Gueulfor ! Il est en bas de l'immense colonne de pierre qui soutient le nid de Gothi. Il va voir Harold ! Enthousiaste, je me jette à sa poursuite. Une fois que je l'ai rejoint, je pousse un long grondement amical.

« T'es déjà levé, toi ? » Lance-t-il en me caressant la tête.

Je suis plutôt matinal. Tiens, il a quelque chose dans ses mains. Je le renifle instinctivement et me rend compte qu'il s'agit du morceau de métal que l'unipattiste a trafiqué quelques jours plus tôt. Que compte-t-il en faire ? Sans perdre un instant de plus, Gueulfor reprend sa route. Intrigué, je le suis docilement. Une fois en haut, l'unipattiste ne prend pas la peine de frapper. Il pousse la porte le plus délicatement possible et scrute prudemment l'intérieur de la hutte. La vieille femme est installée dos à nous devant un immense chaudron. Elle ne nous a pas vus et Gueulfor ne semble pas vouloir l'avertir de notre venue. Aussi discrètement que le lui permet sa jambe de bois, il avance vers mon ami toujours endormi. Arrivé auprès de lui, il commence à se tourner nerveusement les doigts. Il veut lui parler mais il ne sait visiblement pas par ou commencer. Il jette un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la pièce ou se trouve Gothi puis souffle :

« Salut, Harold… J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Prudemment, il commence à enlever le bandage qui entoure son moignon. Une fois que c'est fait, il lui attache doucement le morceau de métal sur lequel il a travaillé toute une nuit.

« Voilà. Je sais que ça ne remplacera jamais ton vrai pied mais au moins, tu pourras marcher. » Murmure-t-il.

Un pied ! Il lui a fabriqué un nouveau pied ! Cet homme est un génie ! Je me précipite vers mon dragonnier et renifle sa prothèse. Elle est tellement différente de celles de Gueulfor ! Elle est à l'image d'Harold. Je suis si heureux. L'unipattiste se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec la vieille femme qui la regarde les sourcils froncés. Silence. Contre toute attente, un léger sourire fait son apparition sur sa face ridée. Elle incline la tête puis tape maternellement l'épaule de Gueulfor. C'était comme si elle lui disait : « Tu as bien fait ». Brusquement, Harold se redresse en poussant un hurlement déchirant. Nous sursautons puis nous figeons. Il…Il est étrange… Il nous observe, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux vitreux. On dirait qu'il ne nous reconnait pas… Qu'il ne **me** reconnait pas… Ses membres tremblent mais il demeure immobile.

« Harold ? » Chuchote Gueulfor, effrayé.

Et soudain, ses yeux roulent au ciel et il retombe lourdement sur son oreiller. Aussitôt l'unipattiste se précipite vers mon ami et soulève son petit corps fragile. Il colle l'oreille contre son cœur et soupire, soulagé :

« Il est vivant. »

Bientôt, la nouvelle du « premier réveil » d'Harold, si l'on peut le nommer comme tel, se répand dans le village comme le gel de Sinnavild alias Krochefer. Tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça. Il parait que c'est bon signe et qu'il devrait reprendre ses esprits dans les jours qui suivent… Lorsqu'on a annoncé la nouvelle à la bande, Astrid a hurlé de joie. Les jumeaux et Rustik ont fait une danse de la victoire et Varek a laissé un grand sourire illuminer son visage rebondi. Le chef, lui, a serré Gueulfor si fort qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi heureux. Moi je ne sais quoi trop en penser… Pour le moment, mon dragonnier est toujours endormi et je ne serai véritablement heureux que lorsque je le verrai se mettre debout à nouveau.

Le lendemain, comme annoncé , Harold est transporté chez lui. Je suis fidèlement le cortège jusqu'au bout puis, quand mon ami est déposé dans son lit, je me couche paisiblement à côté de lui.

Deux jours s'écoulent. Je passe la plupart de mon temps auprès de mon dragonnier. Je me trémousse comme un fou à chaque fois que je le vois bouger la tête mais ce ne sont que des fausses alertes. Tous attendent son réveil avec impatience et moi bien plus encore. La bande aide du mieux qu'elle peut. Astrid donne un coup de patte aux vikings qui le désirent à faire le lien avec des dragons. Depuis qu'elle a commencé, douze villageois ont rejoint le rang des dragonniers et leur nombre ne cesse de croître. Et même si la plupart ne se sentent pas encore près, ils acceptent notre présence avec joie. Varek, lui, m'a beaucoup observé et a rajouté tout ce qu'il pouvait sur les furies nocturnes dans le livre des dragons, un manuel auquel apparemment il tient beaucoup. Rustik fanfaronne devant leurs femelles avec Sinnavild qui en fait tout autant. Et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, les jumeaux se sont montrés extrêmement matures. Ils n'hésitent pas à montrer aux plus jeunes enfants que nous sommes sans danger et qu'ils peuvent nous approcher sans crainte. Bon… Okay… Ils ont essayé de faire bruler leurs cuisses de poulet grâce au gaz inflammable de Tage et Gnist. Okay, ils ont failli faire exploser le grand hall mais on ne peut pas leur en vouloir. La paix règne sur l'île de Berk, enfin…

Subitement, je dresse les oreilles. Stoïk descend les escaliers. Il se dirige vers la porte et, une fois sur le seuil, se retourne vers moi :

« Veille sur mon fils, dragon. »

Je le fixe intensément. Je ne le quitterai pas, je te le promets. Aussitôt, je me couche aux pieds de son lit. Rassuré, le chef quitte la hutte. Je secoue la tête et souffle l'air de mes naseaux. C'est encore une journée bien ordinaire qui s'annonce… Soudain, j'entends Harold tousser. Je me relève promptement mais c'est déjà fini. Il est à nouveau immobile… Je m'approche lentement de lui et pousse un long grondement. Je le renifle tendrement puis me recule. Tout à coup, je vois ses paupières frémirent. Je laisse échapper un grognement.

« Harold ? »

Il ouvre lentement les yeux. Il ne les referme pas. Ça y est ! Il se réveille pour de bon ! Il scrute doucement les alentours puis pose son regard sur moi. Je me trémousse et frotte mon museau contre sa joue. Enfin ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

« Salut Krokmou… » Dit-il faiblement.

Je me frotte contre lui de plus en plus fort jusqu'à le pousser tout au bord de son lit. Je suis si heureux que je ne me fais même plus attention à ce que je fais.

« Ouais, content de te voir moi aussi, mon grand. »

Je le lèche affectueusement puis pose malencontreusement une patte sur son estomac. Il laisse échapper un cri de douleur et se redresse subitement en se serrant le ventre. Aïe… Désolé… Mais je suis si content que tu sois réveillé ! J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter !

« Qu'est-ce que… Je suis chez moi ? Ooooh… Tu es chez moi ? Mon père sait que t'es là ? » Réalise-t-il subitement.

Et comment qu'il le sait ! Il m'a chargé de veiller sur toi. En gros, je suis ta nounou, ahah ! Je me trémousse de plus en plus et me passe la langue sur le museau. On t'a amené ici pendant que tu dormais. Je bondis tout autour de lui et renverse joyeusement la marmite qui brulait sur le feu central. Regarde ! J'ai le droit de vivre ! Je suis dans une hutte viking ! Est-ce que tu aurais imaginé que ça puisse être possible, il y a ne serais-ce qu'un mois ? Regarde-moi ! Mon cœur tambourine si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine. Je m'approche à nouveau de mon dragonnier en grognant.

« Oh mais… Euh… Okay… Okay… » Balbutie-t-il.

Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre. Notre monde a changé, Harold. Nous sommes libres ! Et c'est grâce à toi ! Enfin… Un peu à moi aussi… Mais surtout à toi ! Oooh, mais par où commencer ? Je ne peux pas rester en place ! Je sens une énergie nouvelle courir dans mes veines. Impossible de la contrôler. Je secoue mon derrière et saute sur l'une des poutres qui soutient le toit.

« Krok, non ! Non ! » Débite-t-il.

Harold est bel et bien de retour, ahah ! Toujours à geindre à chaque fois que je grimpe quelque part ! Je mets ma tête à l'envers afin de le voir. Par où commencer ? Le mieux à faire, je crois, c'est de te montrer !

« Krokmou ! Oh c'est bon, quoi ! » Râle-t-il encore une fois.

Il soulève la couverture pour se lever. Brusquement, il s'arrête. Ah… J'avais failli oublier… Je descends aussitôt de la poutre et le rejoins lentement. Il ne dit pas un mot, fixant sa prothèse d'un regard étrangement serein. Doucement, il pose la première jambe… Puis la deuxième. Un cliquetis mécanique retentit. Je m'approche lentement de son pied factice et le renifle. Gueulfor a vraiment fait du bon travail. Je redresse calmement la tête et interroge mon ami du regard. Il prend une grande inspiration puis souffle longuement. C'est dur mais le plus gros est passé. Ça va aller, je suis là. Harold s'appuie sur le pied de son lit et se lève courageusement. Il ne pousse pas un cri, ne laisse couler aucune larme. Il bombe le torse et fait un pas. C'est bien… Très bien… Continue comme ça. Je me recule mais demeure aux aguets, le couvant du regard. Il fait un autre pas mais cette fois-ci en s'appuyant sur la prothèse. Il chancelle. Aussitôt je me précipite et le rattrape de justesse. Ça n'est pas grave. Tu vas y arriver. N'abandonne pas.

« Ça va, merci, mon grand. » Souffle-t-il en s'appuyant sur mon cou.

Je serai toujours là pour toi, toujours. Je me retourne doucement et replie mon aile derrière lui afin de l'empêcher de tomber au cas où il basculerait. Alors qu'il commence à trottiner vers l'entrée, je ramène presque instinctivement ma queue près de son pied. Je comprends ta douleur. On s'en sortira, ensembles. Harold se détache lentement de moi et ouvre la porte. J'aperçois alors Sinnavild qui pousse un puissant rugissement. Effrayé, mon ami referme aussitôt la porte et se plaque contre celle-ci.

« Krokmou, reste ici. » M'ordonne-t-il.

Tu n'as rien à craindre, Harold. Tu es en sécurité ici, je te le promets. Il ouvre de nouveau la porte.

« Ben alors ? Vous venez ? C'est partiiiit ! » S'écrie joyeusement Rustik aux nouveaux dragonniers qui le suivent dans sa course au cœur des nuages.

Harold fais quelques pas à l'extérieur et balaye le village d'un regard abasourdi.

« Quoi ? » Laisse-t-il échapper.

Ça te plait ?

« C'est ce que je craignais, j'suis mort ! » S'exclame-t-il.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Non mais c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! » Rit Stoïk en arrivant aux côtés de son fils. « Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

« Hey regardez ! C'est Harold ! » S'égosille un villageois en voyant l'adolescent debout.

Tous les vikings présents sur la place se ruent alors vers mon ami et se massent fébrilement autour de lui. Je ne peux même plus le voir !

« On s'est rendus compte qu'il nous fallait un peu plus de… ça. » Déclare tendrement le chef en montrant le garçon.

-Tu sais qu'c'est moi tout entier que tu pointes ? »

Il hoche la tête avec un regard empli de fierté.

« Ben presque entier. Ce pt'it bout c'est mon œuvre avec une touche à la Harold. C'est à ton goût ? » Ajoute Gueulfor en se mêlant à la foule.

-Deux, trois modifs et ça ira.

Tout le monde se met à rire de bon cœur. Soudain, Astrid se faufile entre les villageois et se glisse juste derrière Harold. Aussitôt, elle lui frappe brutalement l'épaule. Il laisse échapper un cri de douleur puis se retourne.

« Ça, c'est pour m'avoir fait peur ! » Explique-t-elle.

-Qu… Mais pourquoi ? ça va être ça tout le temps parce que… » S'insurge immédiatement mon dragonnier.

Mais il n'a même le temps de terminer sa phrase. L'adolescente le tire par le col de sa tunique et lui fais une léchouille passionnée.

Bon, t'as fini de l'étouffer avec ton affection ?

« Si c'est ça, je signe tout de suite. » Répond Harold encore un peu sous le choc de l'émotion.

« Tu nous as manqué. » Murmure l'unipattiste en posant dans les bras de mon ami un nouvel aileron.

Allez, j'en peux plus de rester ici ! On s'arrache, maintenant ! Aussitôt, je bondis sans scrupules sur plusieurs villageois pour rejoindre mon ami.

« Furie nocturne ! » Hurle-t-on faussement.

Que c'est bon que de se sentir enfin chez soi !

« Couchez-vous ! » Réplique Gueulfor.

Les adolescents me regardent en riant. Ben quoi ? Vous avez jamais vu un dragon se frayer un passage avec classe au milieu d'une foule d'humains ? Harold lance à Astrid un regard complice. Elle hoche la tête puis part en courant. Sans perdre un instant, mon ami m'installe mon attirail. Ofell et sa dragonnière nous rejoignent rapidement. Harold grimpe sur mon dos et pose son pied dans la pédale. Mon aileron se déplie. Enfin ! Je fixe le ciel d'un regard dévorant.

« T'es prêt ? »

Et comment ! Harold regarde une dernière fois le village ou dragons et vikings sont en paix puis nous nous envolons à une vitesse fulgurante. Libre ! Nous sommes libres. Ni reine, ni personne d'autre ne nous vaincra, plus jamais. Harold hurle de joie. Nous exécutons différentes acrobaties au-dessus des huttes puis plongeons vers le port. En jetant un œil à cette île nouvelle, je songe :

« Ça, c'est Berk. Il neige neuf mois par an et il grêle le reste du temps. La viande des moutons qui naissent ici est rude et sans saveur, les dragons qui y grandissent, bien plus encore. La seule bonne note, c'est les bêbêtes. Ailleurs, les dragons récoltent des flèches, des bolas, des haches et parfois même des pierres… Nous, on a des dragonniers. »

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Voilàààà ! Ça me fait vraiment bizarre d'écrire le mot « fin »… J'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose… Enfin, bref. Merci à vous tous qui ne m'avez pas forcément mit de review mais qui m'avez suivi à chaque chapitre ! Merci à tous les followers et ceux qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur favoris.**

 **A dans une autre aventure, dragonniers !**


End file.
